


Tag, you're it

by Bella_Van_Griccelldy



Series: Tag, you're it series [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Do not look for logic here, Drama, Feels, I don´t know what another tags put here, Kidnapping, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Madness, Maybe I put more while I write this madness, Mision, Possessive! Winter Soldier, Possessiveness, Sort of Stockholm Syndrome, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, inspired by a song, psychological problems
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Van_Griccelldy/pseuds/Bella_Van_Griccelldy
Summary: Inspirado en la canción "Tag, you're it" de Melanie Martinez¿Qué pasa cuando la atracción se convierte en obsesión, y la obsesión en posesividad y por alguna razón empiezas a llamarlo amor?Soldado de invierno, arma mas letal de Hydra, una persona que se le despojo de todo en su vidaTony Stark, un adolescente que perdió a sus padres en un extraño accidente, pero con un gran ingenio que todos quieren explotarAl soldado de Invierno se le asigna la misión de vigilar al joven Stark y luego secuestrarlo para que le sirva a las filas de Hydra y así construya las mejores armas para ellos. Lo que Hydra nunca espero era que el pobre chico despertara en el soldado sentimientos que este creía no estaban en su programación.El soldado se obsesiono con el el chico a tal punto que quería que solo le perteneciera a él y que nadie más que él le tocara, el soldado sabia que el podía proteger al chico de todas esas personas que solo se interesaban en el, sabia que podría hacerle obediente, sabia que podría enseñarle a amarleY así la locura se hizo llamar amor.





	1. Prefacio

**Author's Note:**

> Admito, el resumen fue un asco, soy pesima con estos -.-  
> Yey! Mi segundo fic WinterIron! Me siento muy emocionada con esto *-*  
> Realmente esta fue una idea súper random que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba la canción "Tag, you're it" de Melanie Martinez, amo las canciones de esa chica, pero esa me gustaba mucho y a la vez me perturbaba mucho lo que decía, y en mi pequeña y retorcida mentesita empece a imaginar algo tipo "¿Como seria algo WinterIron con esta canción? ¿Que pasaría si el Soldado de Invierno se enamorase y obsesionara con Tony y luego lo secuestra? ¿Y si este se rehusara a sus afectos al principio y luego cayera en una especie de síndrome de estocolmo? ¿Y luego su mente se perdiera tanto que se enamora del soldado y se vuelve dependiente de el, justo como el soldado quería?" Y bueno, así nació esta locura.  
> Realmente al principio digo que es un fic oscuro pero, realmente no podía escribir algo tan malo y retorcido como dicta la canción original, pero sin embargo, la idea base esta ahí supongo, ustedes dirán.  
> También tengo que advertir que no tengo beta en este fic, así que si veis algún error por ahí, enserio, mil disculpas.  
> La historia en si es muy corta, no le doy ni 4 capítulos, sin contar el prefacio y la introducción(Que son aun mas cortos todavía), ademas los capítulos serán muy cortos.  
> Sin mas que decir  
> ¡Espero disfruten la lectura!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es realmente una especie de bocado a la situación del fic, como tal no es un prefacio, pero es lo que más llegaba a esto, enseguida publicare la introducción, también es corto, pero son como los abre boca del fics.  
> Espero les guste.

**Prefacio**

Soldado de invierno, arma más letal de Hydra, una persona a la cual se le despojo de todo, sus pensamientos, sus acciones, sus emociones, su vida, todo dirigido a merced de sus manejadores. Al soldado no se le permitía pensar, lo único que el soldado sabía era obedecer órdenes sin rechistar y cumplir sus misiones al pie de la letra si no quería ser castigado con la silla... La sola mención de esta solo causaba temor al soldado, pero no lo hacía ver, porque los sentimientos le eran prohibidos, el soldado era un arma, no podía sentir emociones, así había sido entrenado, solo para ser un asesino a sangre fría, justo como Hydra quería, pero había un error en el soldado, una falla tan pequeña pero muy importante.

Él era humano después de todo.

Así que fue solo cuestión de tiempo, un simple desliz que hiciera que el soldado desencadenara todos sus sentimientos, sus emociones reprimidas por tanto tiempo, y lo hiciera de la peor forma.

Todo fue hasta esa misión...


	2. Introducción

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí la introducción, realmente espero poder publicar en los próximos días el primer capitulo, por ahora solo sera esto, y como dije antes, realmente este fic no es tan oscuro como hice parecer al principio (soy demasiado blanda para eso 3) espero disfruten la lectura.

**Introducción**

Era un día típico en la base de Hydra donde tenían al soldado.

El soldado no sabía específicamente cuando tiempo había pasado “durmiendo” pero suponía que no debía ser mucho como otras veces, noto que algunas cosas se mantenían igual y que sus manejadores eran los mismos de la última vez, también noto que era uno de esos días cuando sus manejadores estaban de buen humor, y como no estarlo si una de las misiones más importantes había sido ejecutada por el soldado limpiamente haciendo que todo pareciera un accidente, tal y como los medios habían relatado.

Sus manejadores realizaron su típica inspección al soldado de rutina cada vez que es descongelado, revisaron que todo estuviera bien con su brazo y con su  programación, pero esta vez estaban cuidando cada más mínimo detalle e inspeccionado y reparando con más apego, señal inequívoca de que preparaban al soldado para una misión de larga duración. Hydra sin embargo no acostumbraba a esto de enviar al soldado a misiones de larga duración, a menos que sea una misión de gran importancia, está en particular necesitaba la perfección de su soldado.

Luego de que sus manejadores se cercioraron de que todo estuviera en orden fue cuando le dieron su misión.

Objetivo: Anthony Edward Stark

Misión: Vigilar, estudiar, secuestrar.

Prioridad: Máxima

Duración: Indefinida

El propósito de Hydra con esta misión era simple, aprovechar las habilidades del ultimo Stark con vida, ese ingenio les servía más vivo que muerto, y tenía la edad perfecta para que Hydra pudiera moldearlo y manipularlo a su merced, haría las mejores armas para Hydra eso era seguro.

Lo que no esperaban, era el infierno que se desencadenaría al dejar solo al soldado a cargo de la extracción de Stark. Apenas era el comienzo de como Hydra cavo su propia tumba.

Pero querido lector, no te dejes engañar. Esta no es la típica historia romántica, no, esta es la historia de cómo la locura un día se hizo pasar por amor y así se hizo llamar.


	3. Watch over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Soldado esta listo para iniciar su misión, era relativamente fácil,, solo era la primera etapa, vigilar a su objetivo, pero solo había un pequeño problema, el soldado nunca espero que su objetivo despertara en el emociones que nunca había sentido antes.  
> Posesividad, deseo, celos, MIO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola por aquí~ ¿Que tal? Aquí el primer capitulo de este fic!  
> Como podrán leer a continuación no es tan oscuro como lo hice ver al principio, o bueno tal vez si, solo digo, depende de como lo vean ustedes.  
> En este capitulo se empieza a ver el pequeño problema central de la trama, la obsesión y posesividad del soldado hacia el indefenso Tony(?)  
> Creo que se puede ir notando la trama de este fic ya  
> Como siempre digo, este fic no esta revisado por un beta, así que si ven algún error que se me haya escapado ¡Lo siento!  
> Espero disfruten la lectura~

Solo.

Habían dejado al soldado solo para esta misión, Hydra decidió soltarle la lo correa lo suficiente para poder ejecutar su misión sin inconvenientes, además la misión era relativamente fácil.

Era.

Se le asignó al soldado una especie de casa de seguridad ubicada en el punto justo cerca del campus donde su objetivo estaba terminando sus estudios.

Una mente tan brillante.

Al soldado no le sorprendía que Hydra quisiera al chico, después de todo Hydra solo elegía mentes brillantes para sus fuerzas.

Que en secreta opinión del soldado, eran unos imbéciles con grandes mentes y el ego aún más grande, y por esta causa no muchos de sus planes funcionaban.

Idiotas egocentristas.

Pero ese no era asunto del soldado, mientras más lejos estuviera mejor, prefería eso que ser sometido a más experimentos por parte de esos científicos locos.

Volviendo a lo importante.

Su misión.

Una de las partes clave era vigilar a su objetivo, así que desde la ventana de la vivienda y con ayuda de unos binoculares, observaba todo a su alrededor sin moverse, como estatua, esperando que su presa aparezca.

Y no lo decepciono.

Luego de horas mirando por la ventana pudo visualizar al niño y tenía que decir, las fotografías en el archivo de Hydra no le hacían justicia.

Desde lo que el soldado podía ver, el joven tenía un hermoso rostro y sus ojos eran marrón, era bajo de estatura y tenía el cabello un poco alborotado, como si no hubiera tenido tiempo de peinarse antes de ir a su clase, sin embargo eso solo le agregaba cierto atractivo, podía apostar que tenía varios enamorados en su clase.

Algo dentro del soldado se removió incómodamente, pero el soldado no le prestó atención a eso.

Pero no podía negar, que el chico era hermoso en muchos sentidos.

Era el ganador.

En ese momento el soldado lo vio parloteando con alguien más, un chico mayor que su objetivo, de piel morena y más alto, por la forma en la que se comunicaban y su lenguaje corporal parecían ser amigos.

Luego tendría que vigilar a los amigos de su objetivo, que de seguro eran muchos, sería lo más fastidioso de su misión, pero tenía que asegurar el perímetro y saber con qué clase de gente se juntaba su objetivo para evitar problemas que afecten la misión.

El soldado en un principio pensaba que esta sería una misión aburrida ya que la mayor parte de esta era solo vigilar a su objetivo, mas sin embargo cuando vio a el chico sonreír a través de sus binoculares, algo en su interior le hizo saber que no sería así, que esta misión sería muy importante, su instinto casi se lo gritaba y su instinto nunca le fallaba.

Fue solo el principio de la locura.

Día tras día veía a su objetivo a través de la ventana, día tras día lo vigilaba, cuando estudiaba, cuando salía, cuando simplemente estaba aburrido y empezaba a inventar cosas, cuando estaba en su habitación sin hacer nada (Que eran pocas veces, realmente el joven era muy inquieto), hasta cuando dormía (Que era de sus momentos favoritos observarle dormir), día tras día observaba una faceta diferente del chico, ya casi podía decir que lo conocía sin realmente hablar y nunca haber tenido algún contacto con él y de una cosa estaba empezando a estar seguro.

Ese chico seria su perdición.

No sabía que le llamaba a él, sin siquiera un contacto directo el joven Stark hacia que el soldado empezara a sentir cosas que no se le permitía sentir y que nunca había experimentado antes.

Cuando el chico reía, hacia al soldado sentir alegría y disfrute con solo verlo.

Cuando el chico se enojaba, el soldado solo sentía molestia y ganas de golpear al idiota que le hizo enojar.

Pero, cuando el chico estaba triste y ocultaba su tristeza en una máscara de “todo estaba bien” que el soldado odiaba, ese era el momento cuando el soldado sentía la ira quemando dentro de sí y las ganas asesinas de matar a todo idiota que se atreviera a poner triste a su _kotenok._

Ah, cierto.

Mientras vigilaba al chico se dio cuenta que este era como una gato a veces, le gustaba recibir elogios, mimos y alabanzas pero cuando no le gustaba algo, se comportaba ariscamente y soltaba comentarios sarcásticos llenos de veneno como arañazos, así que el soldado decidió llamarlo _kotenok._

SU _kotenok._

Porque esa era otra de las cosas que el inocente chico había despertado en el soldado, la posesividad.

Cuando el soldado no se encontraba vigilando al chico o a sus amigos (si es que así se podía llamar a la cantidad de interesados que se la pasaban con el exceptuando la chico de la otra vez) se la pasaba pensando e imaginando, algo que nunca antes había hecho pero que se sentía genial el imaginar cosas como si él fuera el causante de las sonrisas del chico, de sus risas, de su alegría y diversión, si él fuera el causante de sus sonrojos, se preguntaba qué tal se veía el chico sonrojado y como reaccionaria con eso, el soldado no lo había visto sonrojarse aún, y no quería tampoco verlo sonrojarse en frente de ninguno de los idiotas a su alrededor, no, él quería que el chico se sonrojara solo frente a él y por él.

Que fuera suyo, que le perteneciera.

Fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que el soldado decidiera acercarse más al chico con la excusa de que necesitaba más cercanía para así poder completar bien su misión.

Que mentira.

Decidió salir de su escondite una noche, a la hora en la que el lugar de estudio se encontraba medio vacío, según sus cálculos, a esa hora su _kotenok_ tendría que ir rumbo a su habitación en la residencia estudiantil, su plan era mantenerse a una distancia prudencial y aprovechar la oscuridad para poder ver al chico más de cerca sin ser descubierto.

Pero el chico arruinaba todos sus planes hasta el momento.

En un pequeño descuido del soldado mientras buscaba un lugar donde quedarse casualmente sin parecer sospechoso, se tropezó con algo o mejor dicho alguien que al parecer venia corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

El objeto de sus deseos y su misión actual.

El chico se tropezó contra él y se sintió como si chocara contra una pared, el joven cayo atrás por el rebote, pero antes que siquiera tocara el suelo el soldado lo sostuvo, el niño se sorprendió y se recompuso balbuceando un “Lo siento, no te vi” y cuando alzo su mirada y sus iris marrones chocolate de reunieron con los irises azul hielo, el soldado sintió su mundo detenerse por segundos.

Fue como si dos mundos chocaran, nunca espero tener la dicha de estar tan cerca del chico y poderle mirar cara a cara, verlo de cerca y ver el brillo en sus hermosos ojos, era su día de suerte.

Y aún faltaba más.

El pobre chico ajeno a los pensamientos del soldado, se le quedo mirando embelesado de la impresión, ya se le había olvidado la razón por la cual había estado corriendo para luego chocar contra una pared de ladrillos que resultó ser un hombre muy guapo.

Y sus ojos podrían congelar el mismo infierno.

Luego se dio cuenta de sus posición, su cercanía, el hombre lo sostenía de la cintura evitando que se volviera a caer, sus balbuceos de disculpa se detuvieron y sintió un calor repentino extenderse en sus mejillas rápidamente, ni siquiera podía pensar en un buen comentario en ese momento para salir del problema.

Y así firmo su sentencia.

El soldado se sentía bendecido definitivamente, la hermosa criatura que era el receptor de sus afectos y sentimientos encontrados le regalo aquel gesto que solo era posible en sus sueños, aunque sus sueños realmente nunca se hubieran acercado a la realidad, ese pequeño sonrojo que le hacía ver tan malditamente adorable, y solo para él, solo por él, el soldado sentía que había ido al cielo en ese momento.

Pero la magia no fue tan duradera y uno de los “amigos” del chico apareció en escena.

Un tal Tiberius Stone, según había investigado el soldado.

-Hey Tony, deja de coquetear con cualquiera y apúrate que nos están esperando –dijo el adolescente sin mucho miramiento haciendo un gesto aburrido mientras esperaba al otro joven.

-Si, ya voy –dijo el moreno más bajo rápidamente mirando hacia su compañero para luego volver a mirar al soldado, su sonrojo profundizándose mientras se alejaba de los brazos del soldado –Tengo que irme, eh, gracias por salvarme de una caída –dijo rápidamente para luego irse con Stone.

El soldado sintió algo nuevo esta vez.

Celos, carcomiéndolo por dentro ¿Quién se creía ese imbécil para llevarse a su gatito así?.

Sería la primera y última vez, nadie se lo llevaría de sus brazos, menos idiotas interesados solo en el dinero e ingenio del chico, él era suyo.

Luego se dio cuenta de algo importante.

Él era un interesado.

Pero no porque quisiera, era solo porque Hydra se lo había ordenado.

Aun podía escuchar las órdenes en su cabeza.

Objetivo: Anthony Edward Stark.

Misión: Vigilar, estudiar, secuestrar.

Prioridad: Máxima.

Duración: Indefinida.     

Hydra lo quería, quería su ingenio para crear armas, Hydra quería moldearlo, amaestrarlo a su antojo y esto hizo hervir la sangre del soldado.

No había diferencia entre Hydra y los que estaban alrededor del joven Stark, todos querían algo de él, todos le querían hacer daño, y el soldado sabía que sería así, pues conocía a su gatito y sabia lo sensible que era, sabia lo emocional y frágil que era en su interior aunque se esforzara en ocultarlo a los demás, el soldado sabía que algo tan pequeño como un mal comentario podría hacer una herida en su hermoso corazón, pero el soldado no lo permitiría, no lo haría, ni esas personas ni Hydra le harían daño a su _kotenok_ , a su _Antoshka_ , y si tenía que ir contra su programación lo haría, y pelearía con todo el mundo si fuera necesario para proteger a si _kotenok_ de esas sanguijuelas a las que llama amigos, protegerlo de Hydra y sus castigos. Incluso, lo protegería de sí mismo y sus pensamientos despectivos de sí mismo, porque él era precioso, con una mente brillante, pero que tenía momentos de auto desprecio, el soldado se encantaría de protegerlo de todo eso, además le enseñaría a ser prudente, a salvar su vida, a obedecerle, a amarle…

Nueva misión.

Objetivo: Anthony Edward Stark.

Misión: Protegerlo de todo y de todos.

Prioridad: Máxima.

Duración: Para siempre.

Anthony Edward Stark seria suyo, pertenecería al Soldado de Invierno, el soldado lo cuidaría y le enseñaría como le enseñaron a él. Seria completamente suyo.

Suyo.

Y así la locura tan bajo cayó que amor se hizo llamar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si podrán notar hay algunas palabras en cursiva, esto es porque estas son palabras en ruso, y esta es una forma de diferenciarlo.  
> Traducciones:  
> Kotenok: significa "Gatito" en ruso, mayormente es utilizado para las chicas, para los chicos mayormente se utiliza la palabra "kotik" pero si eres curioso y buscas esa palabra en el traductor google te sale... Otra cosa, así que decidí dejar el "kotenok" ya que más conocido sobretodo con esta ship.  
> Antoshka: Es como el apodo de "Anthony" en ruso. 
> 
> Hablando del fic puede que parezca rápido, lo se, pero realmente aunque no se note mucho, ya aquí en este cap, entre la primera vez que el soldado vio a Tony hasta el final ha transcurrido un mes mas o menos, y si aun es muy rápido pero, hay veces que las obsesiones son rápidas y con una mente inestable como la de el soldado por tantos lavados de cerebro y esas cosas, es si, aquí se muestra la trama principal, espero les haya gustado la lectura, comenten por favor! Amo leer comentarios y asi me entero de lo que piensan C:


	4. Kidnaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Soldado tiene que encontrar una forma de alejar a Tony de todo aquello que le pueda perjudicar, de todas esas personas que solo se quieren aprovechar de él, se le ocurre un plan que tenia que ver con su antigua misión, solo tenia que hacerlo.  
> Tony vive su vida sin problemas como un adolescente normal pero últimamente siente una profunda mirada siguiéndolo donde fuera, pero nunca le tomo importancia, tal vez debió hacer más caso a sus sentidos...
> 
> \- Tocado, las traes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento si tarde un poco en publicar este capitulo, pero aquí esta! Espero les guste~  
> Como siempre, esto no ha sido revisado por un beta, así que si encuentran algún error, enserio lo siento...  
> Sin más que decir, espero les guste la continuación.

**Kidnaps**

Locura.

Sentía que se volvería loco por todos los peligros que enfrentaba su _kotenok_ , peligros que antes no se había dado cuenta ya que su prioridad era solo vigilarlo, ahora esto de vigilarlo y protegerlo le ocupaba cada segundo, por un lado sin embargo no se sentía sorprendido, es decir, el chico era ingenioso, era obvio que Hydra no era el único interesado, lo que le sorprendía sin embargo era que habían personas incluso que buscaban asesinarlo.

Estúpidos idiotas.

El soldado no podía dejar al chico solo ni un segundo, desde que descubrió a los matones que querían acabar con la vida del ultima Stark no podía dejar de preocuparse por su gatito, además, el chico a veces se metía en problemas, así que lo seguía día y noche sin que nadie se diera cuenta y eliminaba uno a uno los peligros que asechaban al chico.

Uno a uno iba cayendo.

Mas sin embargo, su sorpresa e indignación fue mayor cuando se dio cuenta que quien era el que mandaba al grupo de matones para eliminar a Stark.

Obadiah Stane.

El padrino de Tony Stark, el que se suponía era el tutor del chico desde la muerte de sus padres, el hombre se jactaba diciendo que amaba a Tony como a su propio hijo, que no dejaría que nada malo le pasara.

Puras mentiras.

Luego estaban lo supuestos “amigos” del genio.

Tiberius Stone era el más peligroso, con su siempre sonrisa hipócrita hacia todos, se la pasaba con su _kotenok_ casi cada segundo, era irritante, más cuando se le insinuaba al genio, Stone era el que en algunas noches se llevaba a Tony de fiesta por ahí sin importarle la edad del chico ni nada, el soldado hervía de ira cuando el adolescente iba a esas fiestas locas, el joven siempre volvía a su habitación intoxicado en alcohol y sin saber nada del mundo, algunas veces incluso tenía la ropa y la cara llena de la pintura labial de alguna de las chicas en las fiestas con las que seguramente se había acostado.

Control, necesitaba controlarse para no asesinar a esas chicas.

Pero todo era una falsa sensación de comodidad, ninguno de los “amigos” del chico le quería por lo que era, por su carisma, por su personalidad, no, por nada de eso, solo lo querían por su fama y dinero, por nada mas.

Eso era lo que más le molestaba al soldado.

Lo peor de todo era que su pequeño gatito aun creía que tenía amigos por su forma de ser, que atraía a las personas por lo que era, por su carisma nato, no por su dinero, y aun peor, el creía que su padrino lo amaba y solo quería lo mejor para él y su seguridad.

El soldado podía no imaginar el dolor que le causaría enterarse de la verdad.

Sin embargo y tenía que dar crédito, no todo estaba perdido, solo había una persona en el círculo social de su _Antoshka_ que de verdad podía decir era su verdadero amigo hasta ahora.

James Rhodas, o Rhodey como le llamaba su _kotenok_.

Era la única persona que se preocupaba verdaderamente de su _Antoshka_ , incluso le regañaba cuando se iba de parranda y llegaba en mal estado a su habitación, Rhodas era el único que aconsejaba de corazón al chico, pero su querido gatito era demasiado terco para su propio bien.

Pero lo que realmente le preocupaba al soldado era el peligro que corría Stark, tanto física como emocionalmente, y eso volvía al tema del círculo social alrededor del muchacho, y eso son mencionar a Hydra.

Cosa que le recuerda.

Tenía poco tempo, si bien estaba claro que no tenía una fecha exacta para cumplir su antigua misión, mas sin embargo, conocía a sus manejadores, y sabía que en unos meses volverían por el si no completaba la misión, y eso además implicaría un castigo.

La silla.

Pero no, no quería volver a Hydra y mucho menos dejaría que se llevaran a su _kotenok_ , tendrían que pasar por su cadáver primero y les sería muy difícil.

Pero tenía que pensar en una solución más fácil y efectiva de mantenerlos a todos alejados, y tenía que pensar rápido.

Sabía que si no alejaba a _Antoshka_ del peligro se volvería loco.

Pero tal vez ya lo estaba.

Y así fue como la solución llego a su cabeza rápidamente.

Tal vez seguir el plan inicial de Hydra, ahí estaba la solución.

Capturar, secuestrar.

Así conseguiría proteger a su _kotenok_ de todos los peligros que le rodeaban, así lo alejaría de las personas que le harían daño, y así, a la vez dependería del soldado, lo tendría para él, nadie se lo arrebataría y se lo llevaría lejos.

Seria suyo.

Ya tenía un plan, ahora debía ejecutarlo con la perfección que le caracterizaba, primero, debía buscar un lugar alejado donde mantendría al chico, y a la vez buscar otros lugares de emergencia, luego el equipamiento, necesitaba algunos artículos como comida, medicinas y esas cosas, su _kotenok_ no era como él, era más débil, así que debía cubrir todas las probabilidades, luego estaba el tema de la seguridad del perímetro, esto era más que nada por Hydra, tenía que esconderse muy bien, el soldado sabía que Hydra no se rendiría tan fácil, y debía estar preparado para ello, eran muchas variables, pero sabía que podría con todas, por él y su _Antoshka_.

* * *

 

 

La vida de Tony no era tan difícil, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba, era un genio y amaba estar en el MIT, aunque algunas cosas se le hacían tediosas puesto que las sabia, sin embargo cuando llegaban las noches eran su momento favorito, se iba de fiesta con sus amigos y bebía hasta casi perder la conciencia, las chicas también le animaban, siempre deseosas de su atención y el sexo era mejor aún, la combinación entre sexo y alcohol eran lo mejor para aliviar su estrés, realmente sus vida era buena y sin muchas preocupaciones, desde las muerte de sus padres él se decidió a ignorar todos su problemas emocionales respecto al tema y pensar que nada había pasado, olvidarlo con ayuda de las fiestas.

Aunque últimamente se sentía extraño.

Todo empezó desde que vio a aquel hombre en las cercanías de su residencia.

No podía negar que aquel hombre misterioso era guapo, realmente caliente, su cuerpo se sentía perfecto y lo noto cuando chocó contra él, sus músculos bien marcados y definidos, y sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos azules, realmente nunca había visto unos ojos tan hermosos como esos. Sin embargo lo que le preocupaba era esa mirada penetrante que tenía ese hombre, desde ese día sentía que esa mirada lo perseguía hasta en sus sueños, se sentía constantemente vigilado por esa mirada, realmente Tony pensaba que era una locura.

Sin embargo no podía quitarse de encima la extraña sensación de que estaba siendo vigilado, es decir, por su estatus era obvio que muchas personas se interesaran en él y que le siguieran, pero esta situación era diferente y le causaba una especie de pánico, pero intentaba ignorarlo, lo más que pudiera, ni siquiera le había dicho a Rhodey, y eso que le contaba de todo a él.

Simplemente hizo una de las mejores cosas que sabía hacer, ignorar las sensaciones u olvidarlas en las fiestas.

Ojala le hubiera hecho caso a sus sentidos…

 

* * *

 

 

Habían pasado dos meses desde que le habían asignado aquella misión al soldado, dos meses desde que el joven Stark se sentía vigilado a cada momento, dos meses en el que tanto el soldado como Tony creían que enloquecerían.

Y eso era predecir un futuro.

Pero todo siguió su curso normal, para suerte del soldado, Hydra no sospechaba nada de sus planes y ni siquiera habían ido en su búsqueda todavía, lo que significaba que aun confiaban en que completaría su misión original.

Que equivocados estaban.

Por parte del joven Stark, su vida siguió siendo la misma, estudiaba en la mañana y en las noches se iba de parranda con sus amigos, nada fuera de lo normal.

Excepto.

Aun sentía esa mirada, sentía que alguien le seguía a donde fuera, por más que lo ignorara, esa sensación persistía, más de un vez pensó en  decirle a alguien, incluso decirle a si padrino, Obie, a ver si le podía ayudar, pero no quería decirlo, sentía que era una locura y los demás lo verían así, por eso siguió en silencio respecto a lo que le pasaba y siguió con su vida normal.

Ese fue su primer error, ignorar su instinto.

Y se dio cuenta cuando fue demasiado tarde para él.

 

* * *

 

 

 Era una tarde cualquiera, por alguna extraña razón su día hasta ahora había sido muy tranquilo, sin muchas cosas interesantes, incluso se iba a encontrar con Rhodey en su cafetería favorita pero al parecer su honeybear le había salido otro compromiso importante y no podía presentarse, era extraño, aparte del hecho de que le dejara embarcado, era el hecho que se lo envió por mensaje, Rhodey no era de ese tipo de personas, primero no lo dejaba embarcado y segundo si lo hiciera se lo diría en la cara o le llamaría, pero por lógica Tony supuso que estaba tan apurado que simplemente le envió el mensaje.

Sin embargo Tony se dirigía rumbo a la cafetería a ver si encontraba a alguno de sus otros amigos, iba caminando tranquilamente cuando de repente vio un carro negro clásico con vidrios tintados* pasando cerca de él, como fanático de los autos que era, se dedicó un tiempo a admirar el modelo mientras seguía caminando, luego el auto siguió su camino y Tony igual siguió rumbo a la cafetería, realmente le había gustado ese auto.

Cuando llego a la cafetería fue directo a su mesa preferida y  espero a una amable mesera de entrada edad se presentara para tomar su orden, Tony le sonrió amablemente y le pidió que le trajera su orden habitual, la mesera sonrió y se retiro para cumplir con la orden y Tony espero que le trajera su pedido, ya era común que el fuera a ese lugar, así que la mesera ya sabía cuáles eran sus gustos, un café expreso, cuando le entregaron su orden le dio otra sonrisa a la mesera en forma de agradecimiento esta le sonrió dulcemente para luego retirarse; el castaño empezó a beber de su café lentamente disfrutando su sabor y a la vez esperando que alguno de sus compañeros apareciera, realmente se estaba aburriendo, pero paso el rato y ninguno apareció, otra cosa extraña que añadir a su día, mayormente siempre se encontraba con alguno y más en esa cafetería.

El día se ponía cada vez más raro.

Sin embargo Tony siendo Tony siguió bebiendo su café sin dar importancia lo demás y cuando termino paso su café y le dejo propina a la amable mesera.

Por alguna extraña razón sintió una oleada de pánico cuando al salir vio al mismo auto negro con ventanas tintadas estacionado frente a la cafetería como si le esperara, Tony se tragó esa sensación incomoda sacudiendo su cabeza, "tal vez era solo un auto parecido", se dijo a si mismo y simplemente empezó a caminar devuelta a su residencia, pero podía sentir una intensa mirada siguiéndolo.

De repente el auto se movió.

Tony vio como el auto empezó a moverse e iba en la misma dirección a la que Tony se dirigía, el joven genio estaba empezando a asustarse enserio, empezó a apurar su paso, sentía el pánico apoderarse de él rápidamente no sabía por qué, solo sabía que aquel auto le seguía persiguiendo.

Tony empezó a caminar más y más rápido al punto que casi corría, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea, meterse en un callejón y ocultarse hasta que el extraño auto pasara, y así hizo, se ocultó en un callejón oscuro mientras recuperaba el aliento y vio a aquel  auto negro pasar, se sintió aliviado por un rato y suspiro relajado, espero unos minutos hasta salir de su escondite cerciorándose de que aquel auto no estaba mas ahí y al ver que no, salio y camino rápidamente hasta su residencia; se puso a pensar en lo descuidado que fue, debió estar más activo y ser más cuidadoso, incluso debió seguir su instinto y decirle a alguien, no era la primera vez que alguien intento secuestrarlo, pero creía que desde la muerte de sus padres nadie lo intentaría más, que tonto fue. Se estuvo regañando mentalmente por un rato hasta que lo vio y sintió como si su sangre se congelara.

El auto negro.

Empezó a dar pasos hacia atrás aun intentando salir de su estado de shock y su miedo, siguió caminado en reversa sin retirar la vista del auto hasta que choco con algo.

Mejor dicho, alguien.

Cuando volteo vio al hombre misterioso de la otra vez y por un momento se sintió aliviado hasta que vio esa mirada profunda en él otra vez y en ese momento supo que algo estaba mal.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

El lugar estaba solitario a esa hora, no habría quien le escuchara, pero él era un Stark y no se rendiría sin luchar, así que corrió por su vida hacia la residencia estudiantil que estaba a pocos metros, sabía que ahí estaría más seguro, pero el hombre misterioso era más ágil que él, Tony tenía todas las de perder y se dio cuenta cuando sintió que tomaron su mano y luego fue aprisionado por unos fuertes brazos, intento gritar por ayuda pero un pañuelo blanco fue colocado en su nariz y boca, intento seguir resistiéndose, pero ya se sentía débil y su vista se tornó borrosa, lo último que escucho fue una voz ronca con un acento extraño diciendo “Tocado, las traes” y sintió como su mundo se volvió negro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Indicaciones:  
> * chevrolet camaro 1969 black, es el auto que iba persiguiendo a Tony y que por ende era el que el soldado había robado para poder secuestrar a Tony.
> 
> Notas: Lamentablemente esta semana tengo dos parciales súper importantes y no se cuando podre publicar el capítulo 3, lo siento por eso... Pero enseguida salga de esos compromisos publicare la continuación.


	5. I got you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony despierta en un lugar desconocido y conoce a su secuestrador.  
> Tony no sabe que hacer para escapar y solo reta a su secuestrador, hay preguntas que simplemente es mejor no hacerlas, pero la frustración y desesperación a veces tienen lo mejor del joven genio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No estaba muerta y tampoco de parranda(?)  
> Honestamente la universidad esta consumiendo mi alma, estoy a finales de semestre y simplemente se me complica mucho seguir escribiendo, pero no se preocupen, este fic es mi bebé y no lo dejare, solo espero tener más tiempo para poder seguir escribiendo capítulos.  
> Al principio creí que seria un fic corto de 4 capítulos máximo, pero este fic cobro vida propia y al parecer creo que serán más de 4 capítulos, pero no llegaría a 10, soy muy floja para eso(?)  
> Sin más que decir, enserio disculpen los HORRORES ortográficos que posiblemente vean ya que literalmente escribí esto súper rápido, espero que les guste la continuación, me gustaría leer sus comentarios al final a ver que tal :3

**Capítulo III**

**I got you**

* * *

 

 Lo primero que sintió fue un horrible dolor de cabeza, como si de una resaca se tratase, por un segundo pensó que debió ser debido a alguna fiesta a las que normalmente iba cuando los recuerdos empezaron a llegar a él, no había ido a ninguna fiesta y lo demás empezó a llegar de golpe.

La cafetería, el auto negro, él corriendo, el hombre misterioso, esa mirada que le perseguía hasta en sus sueños, el siendo atrapado por unos fuertes brazos y luego su mundo se había vuelto negro.

Abrió los ojos de repente con pánico mientras su respiración se aceleraba.

Calma Tony, respira, todo estará bien, se repetía mentalmente como un mantra, paso su mirada alrededor del lugar dándose cuenta de dos cosas.

1.- Había sido secuestrado.

2.- la habitación donde se encontraba parecía una especie de sótano.

Ok, tenía que respirar nuevamente y empujar el miedo abajo y pensar claramente.

Luego se dio cuenta de una tercera cosa.

Estaba encadenado a una cama.

Movió sus manos y se dio cuenta de que las tenía libres de cadenas, pero en cambio sus piernas no, estaban encadenadas a una cadena larga que le permitiría moverse hasta cierto punto supuso,  esto le aprecio extraño.

¿Qué clase de secuestrador que se respete encadenaba a su víctima así?

En las otras situaciones de secuestro en las que había estado, lo amarraban a una silla y le torturaban hasta que su padre se dignara a pagar por él, o hasta que se cansaran de él o escapara por sus propios medios,  mayormente pasaba lo último, su padre no cedía a las peticiones de los secuestradores.

Cosa que le recuerda que debería pensar en un plan de escape urgentemente, volvió a mirar a su alrededor y noto que al lado de la cama donde se encontraba había una puerta medio abierta, Tony supuso que debía ser una especie de almacén o cuarto de baño, no creía que su secuestrador fuera tan estúpido como para dejarle al lado de la salida; siguió observando hasta que vio unas escaleras al otro lado de la habitación, ahí debía estar la salida, ahora tenía que pensar en una forma de abrir sus ataduras, eso era lo más difícil definitivamente.

Tan encimado en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando una persona bajaba por las escaleras que vio antes.

Tony aun tironeaba de sus esposas intentando analizar qué tan resistentes eran las cadenas cuando escucho una fuerte voz con acento ruso.

-Si sigues jalándolo así te lastimaras las muñecas.

Tony levanto su mirada para encontrarse con la azul hielo del hombre misterioso y trago duro.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Quieres dinero? ¿Armas? ¿Por qué me tienes aquí? - .preguntaba el genio sin poder parar.

-Haces muchas preguntas Antoshka –dijo el soldado simplemente mientras dejaba un pequeño paquete en el regazo del chico.

Tony se tensó ante la cercanía de su secuestrado y se preguntó por un momento ¿Qué rayos es Antoshka? Pero luego miro el paquete.

-¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Tony desconfiado mientras empezaba a revisar el paquete curioso.

-Comida, necesitas comer, no has comido desde ayer en la noche –dijo el hombre simplemente.

Tony abrió el paquete y vio una hamburguesa doble queso, su favorita, esto le hizo desconfiar más.

-¿Envenenada? –pregunto levantando una ceja expectante.

\- ¿Por qué lo haría? No te mataría, solo come debes tener hambre –dijo el hombre en forma de respuesta.

En ese momento su estómago empezó a gruñir haciendo que el joven se sonrojara avergonzado y empezara a comerse la hamburguesa un poco de mala gana, por muy deliciosa que estuviera.

El soldado observo fascinado a su kotenok comer, sentía que estaba en una especie de sueño, al fin tenía a su gatito con él, a fin estaba a salvo, aunque el chico no entendiera el porqué estaba ahí, pero se acostumbraría, el soldado le enseñaría muchas cosas ahora, por primera vez se sentía feliz, incluso tenía una pequeña mueca que simulaba una sonrisa.

Feliz.

Siguió observando a su Antoshka comer hasta que termino y Tony le dedico una mirada de desconfianza.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunto por segunda vez.

Y no sería la última.

El soldado cambio su expresión a un semblante serio de repente alejándose de Tony.

-El soldado no tiene un nombre, el soldado no necesita uno –respondió automáticamente como si fuera un robot.

A Tony le pareció completamente extraña aquella respuesta y más la forma en la que cambio su actitud.

-¿Para quién trabajas? –intento el genio otra vez.

Tal vez debería dejar de hacer tantas preguntas.

-El soldado ya no trabaja para nadie –respondió automáticamente con un gruñido.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? –dijo el genio siguiendo tentando a su suerte.

-Para protegerte –respondió el soldado simplemente como si fuera lo más obvio – Corres peligro si estas afuera, muchas personas quieren algo de ti o te quieren hacer daño, no lo permitiré, por eso estas aquí, estarás seguro aquí.

-¿Protegerme de qué? Estaba bien hasta que llegaste –dijo el joven con veneno en su voz.

El soldado no se inmuto sobre el tono con el que el joven contesto, simplemente le miro con el semblante serio.

-No tienes ni la menor idea kotenok –dijo fríamente el soldado –Te protegeré de todo y de todos, incluso de ti mismo Antoshka –dijo mientras pasaba su mano de carne por el cabello del chico quien se alejó del tacto bruscamente, el soldado dejo caer su mano y se alejó –Aprenderás a comportarte, aprenderás a controlarte y todo será perfecto, pero por ahora solo te quedaras aquí –sentencio el soldado para luego caminar hacia la salida.

-¡Espera! ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué quieres de mí? –gritaba Tony desesperado mientras se intentaba levantar de la cama en la que estaba, pero sus palabras fueron ignoradas por el soldado.

-Nos veremos más tarde Antoshka –dijo el soldado en forma de despedida mientras subía las escaleras y cerraba la puerta dejando a Tony otra vez solo.

Solo.

A Tony no le gustaba estar solo, y mucho menos en lugares como esos, oscuros con poca iluminación, Tony respiro hondo para aclarar su mente, su intercambio de palabras con su secuestrador fue bastante extraña, sobre todo la última parte, realmente le perturbaba, sacudió su cabeza ignorando sus pensamientos sobre su secuestrador, tenía algo más importante en que pensar, buscar una forma de escapar.

 

* * *

 

Infructuoso

Realmente era infructuoso intentar escapar tan fácil como lo había pensado, las cadenas a las que estaba unido eran fuertes y firmes, era imposible salirse de ellas sin las herramientas adecuadas.

Era frustrante.

Paso horas y horas pensando en un plan de escape y hasta ahora no se le ocurría nada bueno, era un genio ¡Por todos los dioses! ¿Por qué rayos no podía pensar en un buen plan? No sabía que hora era, ni si quiera sabía si había pasado un día ya, pero se sentía agotado, completamente cansado y con el orgullo herido, lo único que había descubierto era que sus cadenas solo eran lo suficientemente largas solo para permitirle movimiento libre hasta el baño, y si, la puerta al lado de la cama era el cuarto de baño, por lo menos agradecía que podía hacer sus necesidades sin mucho problema.

Suspiro pesadamente mientras se acostaba en la cama de nuevo, estaba agotado, se sentía exhausto completamente, se dijo a si mismo que se dejaría dormir y darse un merecido descanso para así mañana poder pensar con mayor claridad, con ese pensamiento cerro sus ojos y se dejó llevar al mundo de los sueños sin darse cuenta de que unos fríos ojos azules le miraban.

El soldado había entrado a la habitación donde el chico se encontraba hacia una hora más o menos, aprovechando la poca luz de la habitación se ocultó entre las sombras vigilando de cerca a su kotenok, sabía que el chico intentaría escapar, se hubiera sentido decepcionado si no hubiera sido así, pero su kotenok no lo decepcionaba, en el rato que estuvo vigilando, vio como el joven genio intentaba quitarse sus cadenas de todas las formas que pudo intentar, por suerte no se le ocurrió nada arriesgado, porque sino el soldado tendría que intervenir, no quería que su gatito se hiciera daño, además, si lo hubiera siquiera intentado, se hubiera ganado un castigo, uno de los propósitos del soldado era que su gatito tuviera respeto a su vida y para suerte del chico no había intentado nada arriesgado, eso ameritaba un regalo, tal vez cuando su kotenok despierte lo sorprenda con su dulce favorito y lo que el siempre llamaba “su elixir de vida” pensaba el soldado con una mueca que simulaba una risa.

Pero mientras tanto disfrutaría de ver a su kotenok dormir, su pequeño regalo que le daba la vida.

Su pequeño tesoro.

Cuando se cercioro que el joven genio estaba completamente dormido, se acercó con cuidado hacia la cama donde este descansaba, un pequeño suspiro de alegría se escapó de sus labios mientras observaba a su Antoshka dormir, se veía tan calmado, tan relajado.

Tan tranquilo.

El soldado aprovecharía estos pequeños momentos de paz mientras su kotenok dormía, sabía que cuando este despertara su trato seria hostil y el soldado no lo culpaba, era lógico, pero eso solo sería al inicio de todo, se dijo el soldado a sí mismo, Antoshka se acostumbraría al lugar, se acostumbraría a él y su trato sería más amable y amoroso.

Aprendería a amarlo.

Y con tal insano pensamiento sonrió imaginándose el momento que su Antoshka le tratara con amor, sería tan perfecto cuando su kotenok fuera obediente, que dependiera solo de él, que fuera completamente suyo.

Suyo.

Tardaría tiempo, lo sabía, pero lo conseguiría, sabía que lo haría, aprovecharía todos sus puntos débiles y los usaría a su favor.

Cumpliría su misión.

 

* * *

 

No podía aguantar más.

Estaba frustrado, molesto e irritado ¿Qué querían de él? Tony no lo sabía, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cuándo tiempo había pasado con exactitud, pero estaba casi seguro que había pasado dos semanas más o menos.

Dos semanas en el infierno.

Había intentado de todo, DE TODO, incluso había coqueteado descaradamente con su secuestrador a ver si le dejaba ir de buena manera, pero nada funciono.

Nada.

Su secuestrador no tenía ni siquiera las llaves de sus cadenas ¿Cómo rayos se suponía que escaparía de ahí? Sentía que podía llorar de frustración, ya no sabía qué hacer, cuando su secuestrador no se encontraba con él y le dejaba solo intentaba gritar a ver si alguien afuera le escuchaba, a ver si hasta incluso fastidiaba tanto a su secuestrador que se cansaría de él pero nada pasaba. Cuando gritaba su secuestrador ni se inmutaba, no sabía si era porque le ignoraba o porque no estaba cerca, o no lo escuchaba.

Pareciera que estuviera bajo tierra.

Ya la soledad hacia estragos en su cabeza, a veces incluso pensaba que hablaba consigo mismo, enloquecería, estaba seguro de eso.

Se preguntaba si alguien afuera le extrañaba y le buscaba, estaba seguro que Rhodey estaría loco buscándole, tal vez sus amigos notaron su ausencia y le estaban buscando igual, incluso su padrino, debe estar moviendo cielo y tierra para encontrarlo, tal vez solo tenía que esperar un poco más y le encontrarían y saldría de ese infierno, solo un poco más…

Pero no sabía si aguantaría.

Además, su secuestrador era el más extraño del mundo.

Siempre le traía comida cuando tenía hambre, a veces le traía libros para que se distrajera e incluso un cuaderno y lápices para que escribiera lo que quisiera, y le decía esos apodos que no tenia la menor idea de lo que significaban, era muy extraño. A veces actuaba como un robot, como un soldado, y era cuando más le daba miedo, porque eran los momentos en los que estaba molesto y era mayormente por culpa de Tony, y siempre Tony terminaba siendo castigado, a veces le daba comida que odiaba, o lo dejaba en completa oscuridad y soledad, o incluso lo esposaba a la cama y no le permitía moverse; pero otra veces actuaba más humano, y era cuando estaba de buenas e incluso hacia muecas parecidas a sonrisas (que aprecian sonrisas reales cada día más) y tenía una extraña obsesión por acariciarle el cabello o la mejilla, no lo entendía y realmente le enloquecía, no sabía cuál era su propósito, no sabía que quería con él, realmente estaba frustrado, molesto y desesperado, y lo mostró cuando su secuestrador bajo para entregarle su comida.

-No tengo hambre –dijo secamente el genio, tal vez hacer una pequeña huelga de hambre funcione, fue lo que se le ocurrió en el momento.

-Tienes que comer Antoshka –respondió el soldado dejando un paquete de lo que aprecia ser un sándwich.

-Pero no tengo hambre –dijo en un tono más fuerte mirando al soldado desafiante.

El soldado suspiro, al parecer era uno de esos días en los que su kotenok estaba de mal humor, ya se estaba acostumbrando a esto, mas sin embargo, no lo apreciaba.

-Tienes que aprender a obedecer –dijo el soldado simplemente mientras acariciaba con su mano de carne al joven quien se alejó de su tacto –No quiero castigarte hoy Antoshka, pero si sigues comportándose así no me quedara de otra –dijo suspirando cansinamente

-¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Por qué no me has asesinado ya? ¿Qué quieres? –exploto Tony, las preguntas brotaban de su boca y no podía parar, Tony estaba desesperado con lágrimas en sus ojos amenazando con caer.

-Kotenok… -susurro el soldado con voz ronca -¿Matarte? ¿Qué ganaría con eso? Amo escucharte respirar, espero que no tengas que irte nunca –en ese momento el soldado levanto su mano de carne y acaricio la mejilla del joven con reverencia enjuagando una lagrima traicionera que escapo de los hermosos ojos marrones del genio – Y nunca te iras, me perteneces Antoshka, eres solo mío…

Tony sintió un escalofrió pasar por su espalda, realmente sintió su sangre abandonar su rostro, esa respuesta le había dejado perturbado, trago duro y decidió callarse solo por ese momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero enserio les haya gustado este capitulo, les tengo algunos spoiler de los siguientes(?) esto empezara a ser como una especie de sube y baja, una montaña rusa de emociones, es decir, a veces los verán actuando de forma más cariñosa solo para que vuelvan a pelear, lo que quiero demostrar es lo inestable que se volverá su relación hasta la etapa final, listo, ya no diré más.  
> Espero enserio poder escribir el capitulo 4 en las siguientes semanas, aunque es probable que lo publique dentro de 2 semanas más o menos lamentablemente, otra vez por mis deberes en la universidad, ojala cambie el panorama con eso y pueda escribir el capitulo 4 lo más pronto posible.   
> También le quiero dedicar un pequeño espacio de dedicatoria súper gay(?) a mis amigos de la uni que últimamente me dan ideas para más fics XD y a Lena en especial porque honestamente mujer tu apoyas toda esta locura y me siento tan orgullosa de mostrarte esta hermosa ship tanto a ti como a Elli<3 ustedes son mi orgullo XD


	6. You belong to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony intenta averiguar un poco más sobre el soldado, intentando armar un rompecabezas sobre su secuestrador, pero lo poco que va descubriendo le va asustando cada vez más, se da cuenta que parte del pasado del soldado no es muy bonito.  
> Sin embargo las emociones empiezan a fluir sin Tony darse cuenta, esos pequeños detalles.  
> El soldado se siente feliz por las pequeñas muestras de confianza que su kotenok le esta dando, pero todo se empieza a desquebrajar de un momento a otro debido a una pequeña conversación sobre sus padres  
> ¿Qué es ese sentimiento amargo que se aloja en el pecho del soldado?   
> Hydra querrá a su soldado devuelta y al genio en sus filas, comienza el juego del gato y el ratón

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok hermosuras, primero que nada ¡Wooo! ¡Actualización antes de lo que esperaba!   
> Ok, este capitulo es una montaña rusa de animo y emociones, desde aquí empieza lo que dije, estarán de buenas y luego de malas, pero aquí seria un poco más de angustia y esas cosas, lo siento ¡Tenia que ponerlo!  
> Y aun más importante muchas enserio muchisimas gracias a todas esas hermosuras de personas que le dan una oportunidad a esta locura y leen y dejan felicitaciones y comentarios, en serio no saben cuanto les amo <3   
> Como ya saben, no tengo beta, así que mil disculpa por los errores que lo más seguro encuentren aunque no quiera ;-;   
> Sin más que decir, espero les guste este capitulo <3

**Capítulo IV**

**You belong to me**

* * *

 

Estaba perdido, lo sabía, estaba jodido completa y absolutamente.

Pero ¿Quién podía culparlo?

Había sido secuestrado por un psicópata, un psicópata que le trataba bien, le traía comida, le traía mantas para el frío, libros, ropa y cualquier otra cosa que sabía que no le dañaría y no utilizaría para escaparse, era extraño, pero luego del intercambio de palabras que habían tenido tiempo atrás, sospechaba que no era del todo raro como pensaba.

Había pasado como un mes desde esa conversación, Tony había querido estar solo para así pensar con claridad lo que su secuestrador había dicho, por suerte el soldado le había dejado solo en ese momento, el soldado sabía que para su kotenok esto era difícil, pero comprendería su razones y luego todo valdría la pena; a Tony sin embargo le parecía una locura, no entendía nada, solo sabía que quien lo había secuestrado estaba loco y obsesionado con él.

Y no estaba tan equivocado.

Sin embargo Tony sabía cuándo perdía, y después de tanto resistirse, enojarse, gruñir y terminar castigado muchas veces decidió que el mejor plan no era ser rebelde y luchar con su secuestrador, así que solo le quedo su último plan, dejarse hacer.

Haría todo lo que el soldado dijera, seria buen chico a sus ojos, lo convencería hasta que su secuestrador pensara que de verdad le había controlado y a la más pequeña muestra de confianza y debilidad de parte del soldado, Tony lo tomaría para huir de ese lugar.

Era un plan sólido, solo esperaba que funcionara.

Lo que no esperaba era que eso de dejarse hacer le saliera natural y terminara por empezar a acostumbrarse a vivir con el soldado, realmente eso de estar aislado le estaba afectando gravemente.

Empezó a tener una especie de camaradería con su secuestrador, y aunque este no fuera muy hablador, Tony lo era por los dos y sorprendentemente para el genio a su secuestrador no le importaba su parloteo sin sentido, más bien escuchaba atentamente y comentaba cuando era extremadamente necesario.

Extraño.

 Había veces que Tony le hacía preguntas que mayormente no eran contestadas, pero el genio empezó a darse cuenta de que últimamente su secuestrador estaba empezando a dejar de actuar como un robot y más como una persona normal, era curioso, incluso habían veces que de las pocas que hablaba se le salía un acento extraño, diferente al extraño acento ruso espeluznante que normalmente tenia, pero el nuevo acento le era difícil de ubicar aun, por eso cada que el soldado estaba con él, empezaba a hacerle preguntas, aunque estas no fueran contestadas.

Justo como ahora.

-¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? –pregunto el genio, siempre se le ocurría preguntas tontas solo para ver si lograba que el soldado contestara alguna -¿O fruta favorita?

El soldado se quedó pensativo un momento mientras estaba sentado al lado del genio en la cama acariciando distraídamente el cabello de este.

-Ciruelas – respondió secamente sin parar su acción, sorprendentemente Tony se estaba acostumbrando a esta especie de “mimos”, era relajante y era mejor eso que tener al soldado molesto, le pasó una vez y no quería repetir el momento.

-¿Ciruelas? Es curioso, creí que no te gustaba nada- dijo el genio conteniendo una risa

-Me gustan algunas cosas, por ejemplo, me gustan las ciruelas y me gustas tú –dijo el soldado con ese nuevo acento extraño dejando al genio descolocado por un momento y empezó a sonrojarse – También me gusta cuando te sonrojas –dijo como si nada su secuestrador haciendo que el sonrojo de Tony solo se profundizara.

-Solo cállate ¿Quieres? –mascullo entre dientes el joven ocultando su rostro de la mirada del soldado con sus manos.

Luego ocurrió algo nuevo.

El soldado se rio.

Tony vio al soldado sorprendido, realmente nunca creyó que este se pudiera reír, ahora le parecía más humano  y algo dentro de Tony se agito y supo que algo estaba pasando, algo que no quería poner nombre, algo que le asustaba.

Algo que sabía era su perdición.

Y luego como siempre Tony tenía que desviar sus emociones.

-¿Te puedes reír? Vaya, yo juraba que eras un robot –dijo el genio cambiando de tema –Podía escuchar los engranes y todo dentro de ti, debo decir que como el genio que soy, me daba mucha curiosidad abrirte a ver como funcionabas.

El soldado se puso más serio de repente como si estuviera pensando en algo, incluso dejo de acariciar el cabello de Tony, el chico pensó que había jodido el momento y se mordió el labio hasta que el soldado volvió a acariciar su cabello y rompió el silencio.

\- No soy un robot… Mis manejadores  decían que era un arma –dijo distraídamente ganándose la extrema curiosidad del joven –Pero humano después de todo, pese a lo que ellos me hicieron –decía mientras levantaba su mano izquierda que estaba cubierta por un guante, Tony vio su mano y en ese momento se dio cuenta que el soldado siempre llevaba ese brazo oculto, siempre llevaba manga largas y un guante solo en ese brazo.

-  ¿Qué te hicieron? –pregunto Tony con curiosidad y tanteando terreno.

El soldado cerró su mano izquierda en un puño, suspiro.

-Me quitaron rodo lo que alguna vez supe… N-no sé, no puedo recordar mucho… Aparte del dolor –susurro el soldado.

Tony trago duro y luego pregunto.

-¿Qué tienes en ese brazo?

El soldado no contesto, simplemente dejo de acariciar el cabello del genio y se quitó el guante revelando una mano de metal.

Los ojos del genio se abrieron como platos, nunca vio algo como eso en su vida, tal pieza de tecnología lo dejaba impresionado.

-¿C-como…? –tartamudeo el genio, realmente sentía que podía llorar, nunca había visto una pieza de tecnología si, era hermoso y picaba la curiosidad al genio ¿Cómo funcionaba? ¿Qué tenía en el interior? ¿Dolía? ¿Estaba conectado a los nervios del soldado? ¿Cómo lo consiguió?

Tímidamente pero entusiasta, el joven genio alzo su mano para tocar el brazo mecánico del soldado, este se estremeció por el contacto pero dejo que el chico le tocara, estaba mirando fijamente al chico, sus reacciones, estaba fascinado, siempre que las personas veían su brazo de tensaban en miedo y terror, su kotenok solo mostraba curiosidad y fascinación, eso hizo al soldado sonreír ligeramente mientras el chico aun tocaba su brazo como queriendo recordar cada detalle de este.

-¿Te duele? –pregunto el chico curioso sin apartar la vista del brazo.

-A veces –contesto el soldado suavemente con la mirada perdida –se siente pesado constantemente pero ya estoy acostumbrado.

-Eso es horrible… -susurro Tony –Podría arreglarlo so quisieras, soy un genio después de todo –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

El soldado se tensó levemente pensando en esa posibilidad, pero sabía que era muy apresurado. El brazo era su única arma frente a Tony, sabía que su kotenok aún estaba pensando escapar y que esta sería su oportunidad de escape perfecto si inhabilita al soldado, su kotenok se estaba comportando muy sumisamente y el soldado sabía que esto era solo una falsa sensación de confort, él no era tonto, lo sabía, por eso aún no se relajaba completamente, aun su gatito no era completamente suyo, pero lo seria pronto.

Solo tenía que esperar.

-No –respondió el soldado sin importarle la adorable expresión de molestia que estaba haciendo su kotenok –Estaré bien

-Es injusto que me niegues esa grandiosa pieza de tecnología –dijo Tony inflando su mejilla

-Así es el mundo –respondió el soldado conteniendo su risa, realmente era lindo así

El ambiente estaba muy tranquilo ese día, para sorpresa de Tony, demasiado tranquilo, por esa misma razón el genio decidió hacer otra pregunta, se mordió el labio ligeramente y luego pregunto echando todo a la suerte.

-Tú... ¿De dónde eres? –pregunto –Me refiero, antes de que pasara eso…

El soldado volvió a tener el semblante serio y de un movimiento brusco se levantó de la cama asustando al genio.

Empezó a caminar de un lado al otro como un animal enjaulado y luego se detuvo.

-Tengo que irme –dijo para luego salir rápidamente de la habitación.

Tony quedo sorprendido y asustado por la reacción del soldado, se abrazó a sus piernas temblando ligeramente por el susto, realmente no sabía que estaba mal, pero suponía que lo que le había pasado a ese hombre tuvo que haber sido horrible, empezó a temer por el mismo, temía que a él le pasara algo peor.

* * *

 

 

Esa no fue la primera vez que ocurrió.

Es reacción de su secuestrador se volvió más común cada vez que Tony hacia alguna pregunta sobre su pasado y esto le daba curiosidad y miedo, pero su curiosidad era mayor y por eso seguía haciendo preguntas. Algunas veces sus preguntas eran respondidas con un “No se…” o “No recuerdo…” Seguido por una larga mirada vacía y tormentosa que Tony describiría como triste y desolada, y luego se levantaba bruscamente y se marchaba rápidamente,  solo una vez mientras estaba sentado a un lado de Tony en su cama como de costumbre, le dio una respuesta a una de sus preguntas.

-¿Tienes hermanos o hermanas? Yo no, y estoy seguro que lo sabes, pero ¿Qué hay de ti? –pregunto el genio un día mientras comía la cena que el soldado le trajo ese día, nos e quejaba de la comida, su secuestrador sabía lo que le gustaba y mientras fuera buen chico el soldado le llevaba sus favoritos.

El soldado se había quedado pensativo un rato, como intentando recordar algo y luego respondió.

-Tenía tres hermanas… No recuerdo sus nombres muy bien, pero era el único hombre y por ende el que tenía que cuidarlas, a veces eran muy revoltosas –dijo con una pequeña mueca que simulaba una sonrisa mientras miraba a la nada pero luego frunció el ceño con frustración – No recuerdo más de ellas…

El genio le miro pensativo, estaba intentando armar un rompecabezas de su secuestrador, quería saber por qué hacia lo que hacía, por qué le había secuestrado, por qué actuaba así y el que le había ocurrido, eran muchas preguntas sin respuesta y Tony las quería todas rápidamente, pero el soldado pocas veces colaboraba, pero al menos tenía un punto a su favor ese día, el soldado tuvo una familia, tuvo hermanas antes de lo que sea que le haya pasado, era algo ¿No?

-¿Y tus padres? ¿Los recuerdas? –siguió preguntando el genio tentando a la suerte.

-El soldado suspiro moviendo su cabeza de lado en forma negativa.

-No mucho… Recuerdo a mi madre solo un poco, como un sueño lejano, recuerdo que ella siempre me daba besos en la mejilla cada vez que me veía, y recuerdo su cara de desaprobación cuando llegaba a casa con moretones por meterme en peleas callejeras y que luego de atender mis heridas besaba mi frente… -susurro el soldado perdido en sus pensamientos, con la mirada lejana observando un punto invisible en la pared, luego frunció el ceño en confusión – Recuerdo un niño escuálido rubio, se metía en problemas siempre y yo lo defendía, por eso estaba metido en problemas y peleas siempre…

Tony asintió a la información obtenida, hoy al parecer era uno de esos buenos días en el cual el soldado podía recordar más de su pasado.

-¿Así que eras un niño problemático? Por qué no me sorprende –dijo Tony con una media sonrisa –Tu madre debió ser una persona muy dulce y buena como para aguantar tus travesuras.

El soldado sonrió cálidamente.

-Lo era, lo poco que recuerdo es que era una madre grandiosa.

-Mi madre era grandiosa también –comento Tony aun sonriendo –Papá no era muy fanático a que me consintieran, pero mi madre no le importaba, yo era suo bambino después de todo, recuerdo que ella besaba mi frente antes de dormir y me arrullaba con alguna vieja nana, Howard, mi padre,  decía que me haría crecer débil y mimado, no me gustaba que dijera eso, mamá sin embargo seguía consintiéndome cuando Howard no lo impedía, hasta me enseñó a tocar piano, es la segunda cosa que me encanta además de la robótica y la tecnología .dijo el genio con orgullo.

El soldado le escuchó atentamente, le gustaba que su kotenok hablara, sobretodo de las cosas que le hacían feliz, pero escucho un nombre que le tenso de repente, podría jurar que había escuchado ese nombre antes, pero no sabía  dónde aun, era extraño

El genio noto el ligero cambio en el soldado y le pregunto.

-¿Sucede algo malo?

-No, no es nada – contesto el soldado mecánicamente y luego se levantó de la cama del chico –Tengo que irme, es tarde, deberías dormir.

El genio asintió en silencio y se dirigió al cuarto de baño arrastrando la cadena a la que estaba atado, para prepararse para dormir y cuando volvió a salir, los restos de su cena y el soldado habían desaparecido.

El genio suspiro y se acostó en la cama cubriéndose con las sabanas, tenía mucho en que pensar, poco a poco iba completando el rompecabezas, por lo menos en cuanto a su familia, Tony se puso a pensar en otra cosa importante también, sus padres; desde la muerte de sus padres no había dicho nada sobre ellos, no los había mencionado, y de repente hoy empezó a hablar de ellos y con un completo desconocido que de paso le había secuestrado, el genio se preguntaba que rayos le pasaba a su mente. Molesto consigo mismo, intento no darle mayor importancia a lo ocurrido y cerró los ojos para caer en brazos de Morfeo.

No por mucho tiempo.

* * *

 

 

El soldado se encontraba en la parte superior de la casa donde tenía al genio capturado, se encontraba en una de las habitaciones de la casa, donde el descansaba de vez en cuando, apenas si podía dormir a veces, cada noche soñaba con algo diferente, lleno de gritos sangre y dolor, el soldado no sabía que era, solo sabía que luego de esos sueños no podía dormir más, aunque si por el soldado fuera, no dormiría en lo absoluto, pero él no era una máquina y necesitaba descanso para poder estar activo, con Hydrra asechando, eso era lo más sensato.

Ah, cierto.

Al parecer luego de una semana de haber tomado al joven genio con él, Hydra creyó que era el perfecto momento para ir por su soldad a ver porque no había completado su misión.

Grande su sorpresa al darse cuenta que ni el joven Stark ni su soldado se encontraban cerca.

Hydra intento rastrearles sin éxito alguno, y se estaba comenzando a convertir en el juego del gato y el ratón, pero el soldado era inteligente y estaba muy bien entrenado asi que anticipaba los movimientos de sus rivales, muchos soldado enviados de Hydra iban tras su pista y cuando el Soldado de Invierno sentía que se acercaban mucho a su territorio, simplemente iba tras ellos y los eliminaba.

Así de eficiente Hydra fue perdiendo soldados cada día más.  

El Soldado de Invierno tenía que ir unos cuando pasos más delante de Hydra y estar alerta, sabía que dentro de unas semanas debería moverse con su Antoshka hacia un lugar más alejado y seguro para que Hydra no les encontrara.

Ese era su mayor temor.

Con esos pensamientos se acostó en la cama de la habitación con mala gana, tenía que descansar, eso era obvio, así que cerró los ojos con la vaga esperanza de poder tener una noche de sueños tranquila, sin pesadillas, sin recuerdos, solo descansar tranquilamente hasta el siguiente día.

Pero no fue así.

El soldado se levantó de golpe sudando frío, el sueño que había tenido era tan vivido, estaba marcado a fuego en su memoria, ese sueño, no, ese recuerdo era la razón por la cual el nombre que había dicho su kotenok le era tan familiar.

Howard Stark.

Lo conocía, recordaba haberlo visto incluso cuando era joven, ese porte de ganador y ese carisma que hacía que todos cayeran a sus pies.

Ese hombre era el padre de Tony, su gatito.  

Y su madre, podía recordarla también, pero a ella solo la había visto una sola vez.

Cuando su mano de carne estaba alrededor de su cuello quitándole su vida.

Él fue el causante de todo el accidente automovilístico y la muerte de los padres de su kotenok.

Él los había asesinado.

Sintió su respiración acelerarse, estaba perdiendo el control, solo podía escuchar la voz de sus manejadores retumbando en sus oídos.

Objetivo: Howard Stark.

Misión: asesinarle sin dejar testigos ni evidencia y robarle el suero que transportaba.

Duración: Una noche.

Daño colateral: Maria Stark.

MISION COMPLETADA CON ÉXITO

El soldado sintió que la habitación empezaba a darle vueltas, sentía que podía escuchar a los manejadores felicitándose entre sí por el trabajo bien hecho, podía escuchar los sonido del choque, los lastimosos intento de Howard suplicando por su vida y la de su esposa, los gritos de Maria Stark por su esposo y luego nada, vacío silencio.

El soldado trataba de tomar respiraciones largas tratando de calmarse cuando de repente escucho un leve grito desgarrador de miedo que si no fuera por sus sentidos mejorados de súper soldado no lo hubiera escuchado nunca, sintió su sangre congelarse.

Su Antoshka.

Rápidamente se levantó de la cama tomando el arma que ocultaba bajo su almohada y en tiempo record bajo las escaleras hacia el sótano donde se encontraba el joven genio, abrió la puerta apuntándole a la nada solo para encontrar a su kotenok temblando como una hoja agarrando fuertemente las sabanas hasta que sus nudillos fueran blancos, el soldado escucho los sollozos que sacudían el cuerpo del chico y podía jurar que sus mejillas estaban inundadas de lágrimas.

El soldado bajo el arma y la coloco en la parte trasera de su pantalón, se acercó al genio con pasos lentos mirándole en espera de alguna reacción agresiva de parte del niño, no fue así.

Cuando el soldado llego al lado del joven genio este lo abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ellos, eso sorprendió enormemente al soldado, pero no rechazo el gesto sino que lo abrazo devuelta tratando de darle consuelo.

Tony estaba fuera de su mente en ese momento, había despertado de una pesadilla que incluía a sus padres, no se había dado cuenta que hasta ese momento no había llorado su perdida, encerró tanto sus sentimientos sobre sus padres que no fue hasta esa noche que hablo de ellos que sus  sentimientos se destaparon.

Extrañaba a su madre.

En el momento que el soldado entro, a Tony no le importo que este tuviera un arma y que fuera su secuestrador, el solo necesitaba alguien en quien apoyarse en ese momento.

Alguien que le sostuviera mientras caía.

Sintió al soldado acariciar su cabello mientras él seguía sollozando, sintió que el soldado empezó a tararear una canción de la nada que Tony apenas reconocía y lentamente se relajó, pero no se alejó. Estuvieron así por varios minutos, el soldado acariciando su cabello y Tony aferrado a él dejándose hacer, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo se apoyaban mutuamente.

Extraña situación ¿No?

La víctima y el victimario, el asesino y su presa, en un abrazo dándose apoyo mutuo por una misma situación, sin saber los pecados del otro.

Había un sentimiento amargo dentro del soldado con toda esta situación que solo empeoro cuando el genio empezó a hablar.

-Recordé a mi madre… -murmuro mientras enterraba su rostro en el fuerte pecho del soldado – Desde que murió intente ignorar todo sentimiento relacionado con mis padres, hasta hoy… Tal vez el hablar de ellos me hizo desencadenar una avalancha de emociones, no sé, es solo que… Se siente un vacío…

El soldado no dijo nada, solo le limito a escucharles hablar mientras los recuerdos del “accidente” se reproducían en su memoria.

-Y ¿Sabes que es lo peor? Que culpe a mi padre por eso, Howard no era un gran padre de igual forma, pocas eran las veces que convivía con él y pocas eran las veces que no le veía borracho… Por eso le culpaba, porque si no hubiera estado borracho esa noche… Tal vez mi madre seguiría conmigo… Ahora, solo siento vacío… Y no sé qué es peor –seguía diciendo el genio conteniendo sus sollozos.

El sentimiento amargo dentro del soldado solo creció más ante esas palabras ¿Cómo decirle a su kotenok que el causante de tanto dolor era él?

El solo suspiro y por acto reflejo vio su brazo de metal, esa fue la primera vez que odio todo lo que le habían convertido, la primera vez que odio a Hydra por lo que le habían hecho…

La primera vez de muchas.

Luego de un rato en silencio se dio cuenta de una cosa.

Él no era del todo culpable, el culpable era Hydra.

Hydra era el culpable de todo el dolor.

Hydra era el culpable del dolor de su Antoshka, era el culpable de lo que él hizo, era el culpable de lo que le convirtió.

Y la ira empezaba a fluir por sus venas, las ganas de hacerles pagar por todo.

Luego bajo la vista hacia su Antoshka y le abrazo más fuerte inconscientemente mientras pensaba en la seguridad del genio.

Y pensó que era mejor así, tal vez él le hizo daño al genio sin saber, solo siguiendo órdenes, pero era mejor que Tony siguiera con él, estaba más seguro así, tal vez tendría que soportar el odio de su kotenok un tiempo, porque el soldado sabía que tarde o temprano el genio sabría la verdad, pero prefería eso que dejarlo ir, y peor aún, dejarlo expuesto a un mundo de más dolor donde el responsable de todo aún estaba al asecho y en su búsqueda.

El soldado pensó que eso era lo mejor, disfrutaría el tiempo que tuviera con su Antoshka de buenas, luego vería como haría para ganarse su perdón, seguiría su plan original.

Con ese pensamiento siguió consolando a su kotenok hasta que este se quedase dormido en sus brazos, el soldado suspiro con ensoñación, valdría la pena si conseguía más noches así, con su Antoshka, en sus brazos, donde pertenecía…

Por primera vez, esa noche el soldado pudo dormir sin pesadillas.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traducciones:   
> Suo bambino: Su bebé (italiano)
> 
> Notas: Ok, ¿Que tal les pareció? Escribí esto súper rápido por cuestión tiempo y universidad y aquí es donde vienen las malas noticias y es que no podre actualizar por un tiempo, tengo que fajarme a estudiar x.x así que espero este capitulo les llene mientras tanto y ¡Me doy cuenta! Este capitulo es mas largo que los demás xD   
> Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y lo hayan entendido, no se, parte del final no me gusto mucho como quedo, pero lo dejo a su juicio.  
> Dedicatorias: A mi #Squad de la uni <3 los amo a ustedes y sus ideas random :v tengo muchos fics en la cabeza gracias a ustedes <3 XD


	7. Love me, you’re mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hydra se acerca demasiado a la localización donde el soldado tiene secuestrado a Tony, en momento de cambiar de sitio para mantener a Tony seguro  
> Tony empieza a sentirse más a gusto con el soldado y eso le asusta tremendamente, ademas, ha estado empezando a estar inquiero y tener pesadillas sobre sus padres, parece que el estres de su perdida ahora es que esta haciendo efecto, mas sin embargo una forma de mermar estas pesadillas es cuando duerme junto al soldado y eso solo se asusta más  
> El soldado esta feliz por la confianza que Tony le esta mostrando, pero no podrá mantener oculto el hecho que asesino a sus padres, no por más tiempo  
> El soldado simplemente se rompe...  
> Y Tony junto con él...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz navidad!  
> No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda(?)  
> Okno, realmente fue infernal estos días... Mi pc se había dañado y no pude escribir, esa es la razón de mi ausencia  
> Aun mi pc sigue medio dañada y tengo que volverla a llevar a reparación pero por lo menos pude terminar de escribir este capitulo y aquí esta! realmente me costo mucho y tiene cambios intensos de humor aquí xD Y hay una sorpresita al final 7w7  
> Como siempre, este fic no tiene beta, así que si ven algún error (Que creo si tiene porque esto si fue escrito a la carrera...) espero me disculpen ;-;  
> Espero les guste el capitulo~ ¡Nos vemos abajo!

La felicidad no duro mucho, o por lo menos eso pensaba el soldado.

Desde ese momento en el que durmió con su kotenok en sus brazos pasaron tres semanas antes de que Hydra se acercara a terreno peligroso.

El soldado tuvo que actuar rápido y cambiar a la segunda casa de refugio que había previsto para este tipo de situaciones, el problema sería trasladar al genio por las buenas, o eso creía el soldado.

El día del traslado el soldado tenía todo listo para su huida, solo faltaba el objeto de sus deseos.

Tony presentía que algo malo pasaba, desde ese día depresivo que tuvo –del cual no estaba orgulloso– el soldado no le dejaba solo mucho tiempo, se convirtió en una presencia constante que cuidaba de él y sus necesidades, pero últimamente le notaba más angustiado y molesto y sorprendentemente no era él, eso era extraño, pero con todos los últimos acontecimientos, realmente nada le debería sorprender.

Pero se sentía nervioso, notaba a su secuestrador preocupado por algo y realmente eso solo podía significar malas noticias para él.

Y cuando el soldado fue una noche a verle, sabía que algo estaba muy mal.

El soldado se acercó al genio sin mediar palabra, fue directo a la cadena que mantenía al genio prisionero y saco una llave del bolsillo de su chaleco, el joven abrió sus ojos impresionado ¿Le estaba liberando? No, no podía ser tan fácil, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Su secuestrador se quedó pensativo un minuto como meditando algo y luego saco del bolsillo de su cinturón unas esposas y Tony sabía que sus sospechas eran ciertas, no lo dejaría libre tan fácil.

El soldado agarro sus muñecas y las esposo detrás de su espalda y luego volvió a dirigirse a la cerradura de las cadenas en el tobillo del genio y con la llave abrió la cerradura quitando la cadena del tobillo del chico, luego tomo al genio levantándolo de la cama y haciéndole caminar hacia la salida.

-¿A dónde me llevas? ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto el genio curioso y con miedo.

-Lejos de aquí, donde no puedan encontrarnos –respondió el soldado secamente haciendo que el genio subiera las escaleras directo a la parte de arriba de la casa donde se encontraban, Tony aprovecho el momento para apreciar la construcción, se notaba que era una casa abandonada, era de esperarse, de repente cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa el soldado se detuvo y saco un pañuelo negro y lo coloco en los ojos del joven genio atándolo detrás de su cabeza cegando el mundo de Tony.

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Sabes que sería más fácil si me dejas ir libre no? –seguía preguntando el genio.

-Sigues haciendo muchas preguntas –contesto el soldado a regañadientes.

El genio detuvo su andar quedándose de pie a medio salir de la casa.

-No me moveré de aquí hasta que respondas –dijo el genio, sabía que era un movimiento arriesgado, pero honestamente, él era obstinado.

Escucho al soldado gruñir y luego suspirar con pesadez.

-Hago esto para protegerte y no sería más fácil si te dejara ir, correrías muchos peligros –respondió el soldado.

-Siempre dices lo mismo y aun no sé de qué me proteges –respondió el genio altaneramente sin moverse.

Luego escucho al soldado volver a suspirar y de repente estaba siendo alzado.

-¿¡Q-Qué rayos?! ¡Bájame ahora!-grito el genio mientras era llevado cual saco de patatas en el hombro del soldado, se empezó a mover inquietamente.

-Quédate quiero kotenok –dijo el soldado tratando de tener toda la paciencia del mundo –No te movías, recurrí al plan B y no te bajare hasta que lleguemos al auto.

-¡Esto es humillante! ¿Y qué rayos significa esa absurda palabra que siempre me dices? –decía el genio irritado mientras era transportado por su secuestrador.

-Gatito –respondió con simpleza el soldado –Mi gatito.

El genio no esperaba esa respuesta.

-E-en primer lugar, no soy gatito de nadie –dijo Tony rebelde agitándose nuevamente -¡Y ya bájame!

-Sigues siendo mi gatito, Antoshka –dijo el soldado con una media sonrisa mientras que con su mano libre abrió la puerta del auto negro y bajo a su Antoshka dejándolo en la parte de atrás en los asientos de pasajeros, le quito las esposas de las manos un instante y luego se las volvió a poner pero esta vez con las manos adelante -¿Feliz?

-Estaría mejor si fuera libre –respondió obstinadamente con una mueca que le hacía ver adorable.

- _Milyy_ _–_ dijo el soldado mientras cerraba la puerta y se dirigía a la parte del conductor.

El viaje fue tranquilo y en silencio sorprendiendo al soldado, pero cuando vio a través del retrovisor pudo observar la razón, su kotenok se había quedado dormido en la parte de atrás.

Eso lleno de una cómoda calidez el corazón del soldado, su gatito ya se estaba acostumbrando a él, ya no era tan rebelde, empezaba a bajar su guardia alrededor del soldado y esta vez era por sí mismo, sin darse cuenta el joven genio estaba cayendo por su secuestrador.

Poco a poco el soldado iba logrando su cometido.

Fue un viaje largo en carretera en el cual Tony durmió la mayor parte del tiempo, cuando llegaron al refugio el soldado se estaciono y salió del auto y abrió la puerta de la parte  de pasajeros donde dormía el genio.

El soldado se acercó y acaricio la cabellera del joven intentando despertarlo.

 -Antoshka, es hora de despertar –susurro el soldado quitándole la venda de los ojos al genio quien hizo una mueca moviéndose un poco.

-Cinco minutos más… -murmuro somnoliento haciendo que al mayor se le escapara una risita.

-Bueno, si así lo quieres –dijo el soldado y luego con cuidado arrastro a Tony hasta poderlo cargar estilo novia.

 El genio abrió los ojos por la sorpresa agarrándose del cuello del soldado para no caerse.

Este solo resoplo divertido.

-No te iba a dejar caer _moya printsessa_ –dijo en broma en ese extraño acento que le estaba empezando a gustar a Tony obviamente, combinado con ruso.

Cuando Tony alzo la mirada para replicarle a su secuestrador, se quedó mudo, sus rostros estaban muy cerca y podía ver claramente los hipnotizantes ojos azules que le miraban cálidamente.

A él, solo a él y para él, ya no eran esos fríos ojos azules casi muertos.

El genio se sonrojo profundamente y aparto la mirada, dioses, era más fácil cuando tenía la venda en sus ojos.

El soldado solo sonrió y cargo a Tony hasta la entrada cruzando el umbral de la puerta.

Hubiera sido más romántico si no fuera porque en realidad estaba secuestrado, se dijo Tony mentalmente.

Al entrar a la casa, que se notaban que estaba abandonada igual, el soldado se dirigió hacia unas escaleras que se dirigían hacia una puerta que Tony suponía era otro sótano

Que novedad.

¿En serio, que problemas tenía su secuestrador con los sótanos?

El soldado abrió esa puerta cargando al genio hasta una cama similar a donde estaba antes, Tony pudo notar con amargura que la habitación era muy parecida a la de la otra casa, incluso tenia u baño al lado de la cama igual.

Tony resoplo.

-¿Nunca pensante en ser decorador de interiores verdad? Porque morirías de hambre –comento Tony de la nada sin poder contenerse.

El soldado hizo una mueca ante eso pero no dijo nada, solo se limitó a bajar a Tony en la cama y volverlo a encadenar como antes quitándole las esposas de las manos.

Realmente nada nuevo.

El genio resoplo aburrido.

-¿Realmente nunca me dejaras libre cierto? ¿Ni por todo el dinero del mundo?-pregunto el genio rozando el punto de rogar.

-No me serviría nada de eso si no estás conmigo y desprotegido –respondió el soldado acariciando la cabellera del genio con su mano izquierda y luego alejándose lentamente.

-Sigo sin entender de quien rayos necesito protección si no es de ti –murmuro Tony levemente y no contaba con que el soldado le escuchara.

-Kotenok, créeme, soy el menor de tus problemas… -dijo el soldado suspirando –Ya me tengo que ir, iré a buscarte algo de comer ¿Necesitas algo más?

-Aparte de ser libre, nada más cariño –respondió el genio sarcásticamente y el soldado sonrió divertido para luego irse.

 

* * *

 

 

Luego de eso Tony se empezó a acostumbrar al nuevo lugar, tenía que admitir que aunque era parecido era más espacioso, incluso el cuarto de baño cosa que en cierto término agradecía, aunque le asustaba mucho.

Le asustaba el hecho de que se estaba acostumbrando mucho al soldado.

Hasta el punto que empezaron a dormir juntos cuando Tony tenía pesadillas.

Habían empezado desde la vez que hablaron de los padres del chico, Tony despertaba de repente gritando por alguna pesadilla o llamando a su madre y el soldado siempre venía a ayudarle y consolarle hasta que quedara dormido otra vez, sorprendentemente dormir con su secuestrador alejaba a las pesadillas y últimamente dormía junto a  él.

Y se sentía incómodo cuando el soldado  no estaba cerca de él.

Y eso le asustaba.

Por parte del soldado, este se sentía satisfecho de la confianza qie le estaba dando su kotenok, sonreía internamente por esto, todo iba marchando a la perfección.

Excepto…

La molestia en su pecho que se incrementaba con el tiempo, cada vez que su kotenok tenía una pesadilla esa molestia se hacía presente y le irritaba, mas porque sabía de que se trataba.

Culpa.

La culpa que le iba carcomiendo por dentro cada vez que su Antoshka despertaba de una pesadilla, o cada vez que hablaba de sus padres, o peor, cuando hablaba de lo mucho que amaba a su madre. Cuando Tony hablaba de lo mucho que la extrañaba y de sus recuerdos especiales que tenia de ella incluso cuando decía que recordaba el aroma de su perfume.

Era atroz.

El soldado solo podía recordar su voz suplicando por su vida y su mano de carne alrededor de su cuello y recordaba incluso como la vida iba yéndose de sus ojos.

Era la culpa lo que lo mataba al soldado por dentro.

Y no pudo mentir más, menos cuando su subconsciente le engaño una noche…

Estaba durmiendo con su kotenok, realmente disfrutaba dormir con él ya que era la única forma que realmente hallara una noche de descanso, aunque no tuviera contacto con su kotenok, el simple hecho de sentirle respirar a su lado era la mejor de las nanas para él, pero esa noche en particular, era una noche de pesadillas para él.

Se despertó de repente sudando frió, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, alzo su mano derecha frotándola contra su cara.

Otra vez esa maldita pesadilla.

Sintió el otro lado de la cama moverse y unos ojos marrones le saludaron en la oscuridad.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto susurrando.

El soldado respiro hondo y asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí… -dijo con voz ronca mientras el genio aun le veía curioso, sabía que su secuestrador tenia pesadillas también, pero nunca había tenido una así antes, o por lo menos, mientras dormían juntos, incluso hasta había murmurado algo extraño

-¿Qué significa reporte de misión 16 de diciembre 1991? –pregunto el genio curioso sobre lo que había murmurado el soldado toda la noche en su pesadilla.

-Tu… ¿Cómo sabes? –pregunto el soldado en tono serio.

-No dejabas de repetirlo ¿Pesadilla no? Lo que me es curioso es esa fecha… -respondió el joven.

El soldado sabía a lo que se refería Tony y sintió que no podía ocultarlo más.

-No tienes que ser un genio para adivinar Antoshka… Esa fecha te es familiar por una razón –dijo el soldado con amargura levantándose de la cama y solo para ser precavido hecho un rápido vistazo por si el genio tenía algo contundente con que hacer daño.

No era que el soldado le temiera.

El genio le miro curioso y respondió lentamente.

-Esa es la fecha en la que murieron mis padres… ¿Por qué te es familiar?

-Por la misma razón que a ti… La carretera estaba oscura y hacia frió… Howard y María Stark no murieron al instante… Sin embargo… Misión completada con éxito… -relato el soldado con pesadez, cada palabra cargada de culpa, bajo su cabeza, no quería ver la reacción del genio a sus palabras.

Por cierto…

Oh no…

El genio intento hallarle sentido a sus palabras y cuando lo encontró solo quería creer que era una pesadilla.

Se desato el infierno.

-N-No… Mis padres murieron en un accidente… ¿O acaso tu…? –El soldados solo asintió sabiendo la pregunta –N-no, es imposible… Tu… ¿Mataste a mis padres? ¿A mi madre? ¡Después de todo lo que te dije! ¡¿Eres el asesino de mi madre?! –grito Tony levantándose de la cama con furia acercándose al soldado, quería golpearlo, herirlo, hacerle sufrir, pero la cadena lo detuvo justo al frente del asesino de sus padres -¿Cómo pudiste? –el genio intento jalar la cadena pero era imposible romperla, solo alimento sus furia y frustración -¡Te odio! ¡No vuelvas a venir aquí o te matare! ¡Asesino!

El soldado levanto la vista de repente y le miro sin sentimiento alguno en sus ojos, se esperaba esta reacción, que su Antoshka le odiara, pero eso no significaba que doliera menos.

O que no pudiera convertir ese odio en amor.

-Dudo que puedas matarme Antoshka, yo solo seguía ordenes…

-Eres un puto mentiroso ¡Asesino asqueroso! ¿Qué más quieres de mí? ¡Mataste a mi madre! ¿No es eso suficiente que quieres torturar al hijo? –gritaba Tony reteniendo lágrimas de impotencia mientras miraba al soldado con odio

Este estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

-No busco torturarte, solo protegerte… -Intentaba explicarse cuando Tony lo interrumpió nuevamente.

-¿Protegerme de qué? ¡Si de lo que me debería proteger es de ti!-gritaba con veneno.

El soldado rompió.

-Escúchame bien Antoshka –dijo el soldado con voz baja y peligrosa acercándose al genio quien retrocedió instintivamente –Hydra me envió a ti para secuestrarte, ellos planeaban torturarte para que colaboraras con ellos e hicieras armas avanzadas para ellos, pero algo salió mal, siempre fuiste tú, en contra de todo plan, la primera vez que te vi, no pude dejarte ir, eres el único que despertó algo que creí había muerto luego de tanto dolor y tortura, no podía dejar que te tuvieran, no podía dejar que tus “amigos” te tuvieran, esas personas que solo te querían por tu dinero y fama, no podía dejar que tu querido padrino Obadiah Stane- escupió el nombre con odio y rabia para luego continuar– te asesinara y te arrebatara de mí, ninguno de ellos era bueno para ti, todos querían algo de ti y no dejare que lo tengan, me perteneces

Tony sentía sus mejillas húmedas, no podía creer nada de lo que el soldado decía.

-¡Mientes! ¡Es todo una mentira! Tu eres el único que quiere algo de mi –dijo el genio secándose las mejillas con furia

-No tengo porque mentirte sobre ellos, podría darte incluso las investigaciones que hice cuando seguía el plan original de Hydra, y si, puede que quiera algo de ti… -dijo el soldado inclinándose a la altura del genio –Tu amor… Que seas mío –dijo con voz sedosa.

El genio sintió escalofríos cuando aquellos ojos fríos se posaron en los suyos y por alguna extraña razón su corazón latió más fuerte por esas palabras, sin embargo, le miro desafiante.

-No lo tendrás nunca –dijo con veneno en su voz –Pierdes tu tiempo.

El soldado rió cruelmente, sádico, pareciéndole hilarante la situación.

-Oh kotenok –dijo acariciando la mejilla del genio –aprenderás a amarme, serás mío completamente,  eso te lo aseguro… -dijo cerrando la distancia entre Tony y él, besando al genio quien aturdido y sin darse cuenta correspondió al roce intimo.

El soldado tenía razón, pero con una diferencia.

Tony ya era suyo…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traducciones:  
> Milyy (милый) :Lindo  
> Moya printsessa (моя принцесса) :Mi princesa
> 
> Notas:  
> Ok, hubo beso, esa fue la sorpresa xD  
> Realmente el cambio de actitud del soldado al final creo que salio más oscuro de lo que esperaba(?) y me gusto... Pero bueno, mi Soldado es un poco bipolar, a veces es dulce y otras cuando pierde la paciencia es así(?) Pero bueno ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¡Déjenlo en los comentarios!  
> No publicare el fic más por un tiempo, o sea, hasta que mi pc este bien completamente y pueda seguir escribiendo... Creo que esto me duele más a mi que a ustedes ;-; en serio le agarre cariño a mi bebé...  
> Espero le haya gustado el cap y espero hayan pasado una feliz navidad hermosuras~


	8. I can’t lose you, you’re my life (The only thing good is this torture)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony cae en un estado de shock luego de enterarse de cosas dolorosas.  
> El soldado esta desesperado por su Antoshka.  
> Tony necesita respuestas, necesita tener paz consigo mismo y su mente.  
> El soldado esta dispuesto a dárselas.  
> Pero Tony recibe más respuestas de las que esperaba...  
> Una mañana llena de sorpresas que Tony solo quiere que acabe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muy buenas hermosuras!  
> ¡Pidan un deseo! ¡Al fin luego de tanto sufrir puedo traerles nuevo capitulo!  
> Me siento luchona, hermosuras, realmente sufrí por publicar un nuevo cap, sufrí por escribirlo, dioses, este cap fue toda una aventura XD  
> ¡Pero aquí esta!  
> Luchen por sus fics, por sus sueños, aunque tu pc se dañe, tu celu igual y casi pierdas el borrador(?) luchen hermosuras, vale la pena el esfuerzo(?)  
> Y luego de ese mensaje inspirador, les dejo el fic xD  
> Advertencia: Montaña rusa, de principio a fin, locura, de principio a fin, angustia, de principio a fin. No tengo beta, así que disculpen los horrores ortográficos que de seguro pueden encontrar uwu  
> También, algunas condiciones que menciono ene ste fic son reales, pero la forma de recuperarse de estas es más ficticio creo, o sea, no se cura de milagro como hago parecer aquí. En si, las situaciones piscologicas de este fic son tratadas de modo ficticio.   
> Siento que puse muchas ideas en una licuadora y los coloque aquí x.x espero no haya quedado tan mal uwu  
> Espero disfruten del capitulo~

**Capítulo** **6**

**I can’t lose you, you’re my life (The only thing good is this torture)**

 

 

 

Lo había besado.

Se secuestrador y asesino de sus padres lo había besado.

Y lo peor era que él había correspondido al beso, había perdido la cabeza completamente, ahora estaba seguro de eso.

Pero se sintió tan bien y perfecto.

Había besado a otras chicas antes e incluso chicos, pero ninguno se podía comparar.

¿Había perdido la razón?

Sí, completa y definitivamente.

Tony no podía dejar de torturarse mentalmente por eso y ya habían pasado tres días de aquella "pelea" que termino con el mejor beso que había sentido en su vida.

Las cosas, sin embargo, seguían su curso cotidiano después del beso, con algunas alteraciones aquí y allá; el soldado seguía siendo una presencia constante en la habitación, eran muy pocas las veces que lo dejaba solo; Tony había dejado de hacer preguntas, se había resignado a muchas cosas, una de ellas era que no escaparía de ahí, el soldado nunca confiaría en él lo suficiente como para Tony ejecutar su plan de escape, se sentía extraño, vació y a la vez confundido, vació porque no sentía nada, no sabía que sentir, enterarse de las verdades de una forma cruda era difícil y muy emocional, no sabía que sentir referente a eso, y confundido porque debería odiar a su secuestrador, debería incluso desear su sufrimientos o algo así, pero no lo hacía, no sabía tampoco que sentir respecto a su secuestrador, no quería tenerlo cerca, pero necesitaba de su presencia...

Completamente insano.

Lo culpaba, aun lo culpaba por lo de sus padres y a veces se sentía sucio por haber correspondido aquel beso, tal vez era por eso que no quería que el soldado le tocara, pero no soportaba estar lejos de él, se sentía desprotegido y asustado.

Pero aun había una pregunta que le carcomía la cabeza.

Hydra...

El soldado había mencionado es nefasta organización la cual su padre también menciono en sus historias de Capitán América las pocas veces que se sentía completamente bien para pasar tiempo de caridad con su hijo, Tony había crecido como fanboy del héroe americano, siempre escuchaba las historias del Capitán América y los comandos aulladores, amaba que su tía Peggy le contara sobre las grandes hazañas que lograban, pero cuando fue creciendo, empezó a separar la ficción de la realidad empezando a creer que todas esas historias eran falsas y que su padre solo perdió tiempo buscando a un fantasma.

Pero escuchar el nombre de esa organización otra vez, le hacía sentir confuso.

Pero no había preguntado nada, ni siquiera había hablado con el soldado, estaba tan confundido consigo mismo que las palabras ni salían de su boca, era extraño, se sentía extraño, como estar el una especie de limbo...

El soldado entendía su rechazo momentáneo, entendía que debía darle un poco de espacio, entendía que enterarse de todas esas cosas era difícil y por eso no lo empujo más por el momento, agradecía sin embargo que no rechazaba la comida y que por lo menos obedecía en lo básico, pero le preocupaba su estado, no dormía bien y sus pesadillas se volvían peores y no dejaba que el soldado le ayudara como antes, así que solo le quedaba sentarse en el suelo al lado de la cama de su kotenok y vigilarlo mientras este solo se quedaba acostado mirando a la nada, era como si no superara el shock de lo que hablaron en su última discusión, tal vez debería investigar algunas cosas.

Mientras tanto, tenía que seguir con las cosas como estaban, tratar a su gatito con delicadeza, hasta que este decidiera volver a hablarle y salir de ese estado, esperaba que no tuviera que esperar mucho

 

* * *

 

Había pasado una semana desde aquella discusión y una semana y dos días desde que Tony no hablaba y parecía un cuerpo sin alma y el soldado se estaba alarmando.

Hizo investigaciones, busco en los libros que tenía a su disposición cada vez que salía, y todos decían que el estado en el que se encontraba Tony era una especie de shock emocional causado por depresión al enterarse de sucesos traumáticos, en sí, el enterarse de todas esas cosas que le contó el soldado hizo que todas sus emociones se revolvieran y así causaron un shock emocional, el soldado no estaba feliz por eso.

Lo peor, es que para el estado de su kotenok no había mucho que pudiera hacer, solo podía esperar y estar atento a cualquier cambio.

La espera lo estaba matando.

El soldado no sabía qué hacer, nada más que sentarse y ver como su Antoshka se marchitaba cual flor, y era su culpa, sabía que era su culpa por dejarse llevar por sus emociones y soltar toda la verdad así, su corazón se estrujaba a cada segundo, no podía siquiera acercarse a tocarlo, el castaño rehuía a su tacto, se sentía impotente y odiaba eso, estaba perdiendo a su razón de existir y eso le aterraba horriblemente.

Pero no lo dejaría ir.

Sería peor si lo dejaba ir, en ese momento su kotenok era muy débil emocionalmente y no le dejaría ir. El soldado daría su vida por él.

Y el soldado no recordaba tener alguna creencia, pero rogaba a cualquier deidad que su Antoshka saliera de ese estado zombie.

Y tal vez sus plegarias fueron escuchadas.

El soldado había bajado al sótano con una caja llena de donas con glaseados que sabía que el genio amaba, el soldado solo quería una reacción, una muestra de mejora, y con eso estaría en calma, solo eso.

Pero recibió más.

-Hydra -susurro Tony con voz ronca por el desuso mientras el soldado colocaba la caja de donas en el regazo del genio, automáticamente el soldado alzo la mirada encontrándose con los orbes marrones apagados pero con una pequeña chispa más de vida esta vez -Habías mencionado a Hydra ¿Existe realmente? -pregunto.

El soldado no respondió al momento, estaba con emociones en conflicto; felicidad y angustia, felicidad porque parecía que su kotenok salía de su estado marchito, y angustia por la pregunta, no quería volverlo a alterar, tenía que elegir con cuidado sus palabras.

-No creo que sea buen momento para hablar de eso Antoshka, aun debes estar agotado emocionalmente, es mejor que comas un poco -dijo el soldado como respuesta.

El genio replico.

-Pero quiero saber... Quiero saber lo que en realidad paso, lo que me está sucediendo, el por qué te conocí y por qué estoy aquí, necesito paz con mi mente, por favor... -susurro casi rogando mirando directamente a los ojos del soldado, los ojos marrones del genio estaban húmedos y el soldado sintió su corazón encogerse.

-Te traje tus donas favoritas -dijo el soldado cambiando de tema y apartando su mirada de aquellos ojos marrones que le suplicaban respuestas -Después que comas es necesario que duermas y descanses bien... Te prometo que luego te contare lo que necesitas saber, pero con el tiempo, no creo que soportes una avalancha emocional otra vez -dijo al final accediendo a su petición y se apartó dispuesto a marcharse cuando una mano le agarro su muñeca izquierda.

-Por favor quédate... Sé que no es normal, pero no quiero estar solo -susurro casi inaudible que si no fuera por los sentidos mejorados del soldado no lo hubiera escuchado.

-Me quedare entonces, todo por ti Antoshka -susurro el soldado sentándose en el piso al lado de la cama mientras su kotenok comía sus donas como había indicado el  soldado, al terminar, se recostó y durmió mientras el soldado vigilaba sus sueños, un poco más relajado y repasando en su mente lo que sabía y recordaba y lo que no sería tan duro y fuerte de decir, de esta forma, el agotamiento lo alcanzo y siguió a su Antoshka al mundo de los sueños.

Los dos pudieron dormir mejor luego de esa semana infernal.

* * *

 

 

Tony despertó ansioso la mañana siguiente, pero a la vez relajado, hacía tiempo que no dormía completamente, eso era una buena señal, pero aún se encontraba nervioso, no sabía que esperar, no sabía lo que le diría el soldado y eso lo ponía ansioso, tenía miedo, pero necesitaba saber la verdad, necesitaba paz consigo mismo, paz con su mente, si no podía salir vivo de ahí, por lo menos le quedaría la satisfacción de saber todo.

Se medió levanto quedando sentado en la cama y echo una mirada hacia donde había estado el soldado la última vez.

Vacío.

El soldado no estaba ahí, Tony recorrió con su mirada en busca de su secuestrador y no se encontraba en la habitación, el joven millonario sintió una especie de frió apoderarse de él.

Y esto era lo que pasaba.

Su única compañía en ese decrepito lugar era el soldado; cuando Tony tenia pesadillas, el soldado le ofrecía la comodidad y empatía suficiente para calmarle; si tenía hambre, el soldado le traía comida; si estaba aburrido, el soldado le traía libros o cuadernos y lápices para dibujar (y con dibujos se refería a planos o ideas para robots y eso) y por alguna extraña razón, parte de su cerebro identificaba al soldado = a protección.

En resumen, cuando el soldado se iba, Tony se sentía solo y desprotegido, sentía frío y solo algunas veces, tenía pequeños ataques de pánico, eso solo solía ocurrir si el soldado se tardaba más de lo habitual en desaparecer.

Por suerte para Tony, y su ya inestable mente, solo pasaron cinco minutos hasta que el soldado apareció.

Tony sintió su cuerpo relajarse a verle, su parte racional gritaba a horrores, pero en ese instante el genio simplemente no le escucho.

El soldado había salido un rato después de despertar y cerciorarse de que su kotenok dormía plácidamente, le relajaba el hecho de que pudo dormir bien esa vez, eran buenas noticias para el soldado, luego de ver que todo estaba en orden, salió a buscarle algo de comer y mientras salía repaso mentalmente una y otra vez lo que le diría a su gatito el día de hoy, tenía que tener cuidado con sus palabras, no podía mentirle, pero tampoco podía decirle toda la verdad, era complicado.

En lo que regreso a la casa y bajo al sótano, se dio cuenta que su kotenok estaba despierto y que este al verle había relajado su postura, era como si algo le hubiera asustado y en lo que vio al soldado supiera que todo estaría bien.

Eso calentó el corazón del soldado y solo quería correr hacia el genio y comérselo a besos y abrázalo hasta el final de los tiempos, pero tenía que contenerse, nada de besos por ahora, y esa era la palabra clave, por ahora.

El soldado aparto esos pensamientos rápidamente, tenía otros asuntos más importantes que atender.

Se acercó al genio y coloco una bolsa que contenía un sándwich en la cama frente a Tony y su acostumbrado café en un vaso hermético al lado.

Tony tomo el café rápidamente sintiendo el líquido caliente bajar por su garganta, su sabor le calmaba y le ayudaba a pensar un poco más lucidamente.

Al terminar su café, vio como el soldado se sentaba en el suelo al lado de la cama como el día anterior, no dijo nada y empezó a comer su sándwich, conociendo al soldado, no le diría nada hasta que terminara de comer, pero no sabía si podría comer mucho, sentía mariposas arremolinarse en su estómago ansiosas.

Al terminar de comer, y que gracias a algún milagro pudo terminar su sándwich, miro al soldado expectante, este no le miraba pero podía sentir aquellos ojos marones observarle, el soldado suspiro y aun sin mirar al genio pregunto.

-Exactamente ¿Qué quieres saber? Pocas preguntas Antoshka…

Tony se aclaró la garganta y lentamente pregunto.

-Yo... Hum... Hydra… ¿Existe realmente? ¿No es solo un cuento para enviar a los niños a dormir?

-Quisiera que fuera solo un cuento… Si, existe –el soldado respondió a la pregunta directamente

Ok, respuestas claras y puntuales a la pregunta, ok, Tony podía trabajar con esto.

-Mis padres… ¿Por qué Hydra te mando a asesinarles? –pregunto Tony, era una pregunta difícil y el soldado lo sabia.

-Suero súper soldado –respondió automáticamente –Howard Stark tenía una copia del suero del doctor Erskine y a Hydra le interesaba tenerlo, envió a su mejor arma a hacer el trabajo sucio… -dijo con un poco de veneno en su voz lo ultimo.

-Está bien… Pero ¿Por qué a mi madre también? –pregunto el genio con un nudo en la garganta.

-No hay testigos… No podía dejarla vivir… Lo siento –dijo con un susurro lo último y Tony por un segundo sintió empatía por su secuestrador.

-Ya esta hecho… Otra pregunta ¿Qué quería Hydra de mi? ¿Por qué te conocí? –desvió el tema con más preguntas.

-Tu genio, tu mente, hubiera sido un desastre desperdiciar tu inteligencia, ellos querían armas, ellos querían la tecnología Stark y tu eres el ultimo Stark que queda, con él genio de tu padre –respondió el soldado mirando al chico.

Tony proceso la respuesta con calma por un minuto.

-¿Por qué te enviaron a ti? –pregunto.

-Era su mejor arma, sin errores, contaban que completaría la misión con rapidez y eficiencia… Pero no fue así, algo fallo… Eras tu Antoshka… Siempre fuiste tu… -dijo mirando fijamente los ojos del genio quien se sonrojo ligeramente por sus palabras.

-¿Cuál fue la diferencia? –pregunto el menor apartando la mirada.

-No se… Creí que sería una misión aburrida, pero todo cambio la primera vez que te vi sonreír… Algo dentro de mi despertó y altero algunas funciones de la programación –dijo el soldado suspirando.

-¿Programación? ¿Qué programación? –pregunto el genio curioso.

-La del soldado de Invierno… Lo que soy –dijo moviendo su brazo de metal.

-¿Quién eras antes de Hydra? – Tony pregunto con cautela.

-Y-Yo… N-no se… No recuerdo… -dijo entrecortadamente el soldado, sentía que había respondido muchas preguntas, su cabeza empezaba a doler y se sentía cansado

-¿Cómo no recuerdas? ¡Era tu vida! –dijo Tony extrañado.

-¡No lo sé! –grito el soldado levantándose de repente, empezó a caminar como león enjaulado por toda la habitación mientras jalaba sus cabellos, intentaba recordar su pasado, pero le dolía –No lo sé, no lo sé, no lo sé –repetía constantemente.

Tony no podía dejarse asustar por ese comportamiento otra vez, quería respuestas, y las quería ahora.

-¿Cómo no puedes recordar tu pasado? ¡Me decías algunas cosas del mismo! ¿Quién eres realmente soldado? –Gritaba Tony exasperado - ¡Necesito saberlo! Eres mi secuestrador, necesito saber por qué actúas así.

-¡No lo sé Antoshka! Ellos me arrebataron todo… -decía jalándose más fuerte el cabello, sentía que su cabeza podía explotar, viejas imágenes y recuerdos venían pero no podía identificarlo.

-Entonces no me hagas a mí lo que ellos te hicieron a ti –dijo Tony a lo último –Por favor… Déjame ir…

Muy malas palabras…

El soldado se detuvo de repente y miro a Tony profundamente y Tony sintió su sangre congelarse por esa mirada, el soldado se acercó al genio en tres grandes zancadas y le arrincono en la cama colocando su mano de carne en el cuello de este en una silenciosa amenaza.

-Antoshka… lyubov’… No saldrás de aquí, mi misión es protegerte de todo y de todos y hasta de ti mismo, aprenderás a obedecerme, aprenderás a seguir ordenes, y solo cuando consiga que aprendas a respetar tu vida, porque Antoshka, te vigile el tiempo suficiente para saber el desastre que estabas haciendo con tu vida kotenok, solo cuando seas completamente mío en cuerpo y pensamiento, solo hasta entonces consideraría dejarte salir y solo estarás a mi lado kotenok, ¿No entiendes? Yo solo quiero protegerte, darte todo lo que necesites  y hacerte obediente, te daré algo a que aferrarte, te perfeccionare Antoshka, así como hicieron conmigo, pero sin ese dolor –susurro con voz suave como la seda y Tony sintió sus lágrimas empezar a salir –Shh muñeca, no llores, estas a salvo conmigo, nadie te hará daño mientras estés conmigo –dijo quitando su mano del cuello del genio y  envolviéndolo en un abrazo mientras el joven solo sollozaba –Shh, está bien Antoshka, todo estará bien… -susurro al oído de este mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Y por mas insano que fuera, una parte del cerebro de Tony susurraba que estaba bien, que el soldado le protegería, le daría lo que necesitaba, no le dejaría… Ese susurro cobraba mayor volumen mientras seguía abrazado al soldado, Tony seguía sollozando en el pecho de su secuestrador mientras este le decía palabras de consuelo, la cansada mente de Tony empezaba a creerlos con más fuerza.

Ya estaba condenado.

Luego de un rato el soldado empezó a tararear una melodía muy familiar para el genio.

-¿La canción de Capitán América? Tengo que admitir que es pegajosa… -murmuro el genio con voz pastosa de tanto llorar.

-¿Capitán América? –dijo el soldado lentamente mirando a la nada.

\- Si, Capitán América, el héroe americano y todo eso –dijo Tony y alzo su mirada hacia el soldado quien estaba con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo… Creo que me es familiar eso… -dijo lentamente el soldado.

-Pues, debería, a todos los estadounidenses les hace orgullosos, más los de Brooklyn, ya sabes, el viene de allí, pero como estuviste con Hydra tal vez te suene porque era su mayor enemigo –dijo el genio observando las expresiones del pelinegro que pasaban de extrañeza a confusión.

-Brooklyn… -repitió el soldado.

-Si… Brooklyn –dijo el genio con un ceño de confusión en su rostro cuando una pieza del rompecabezas de su secuestrador cayó en su lugar con facilidad.

Su acento.

El acento que en secreto a Tony le gustaba.

Ese acento que solo salía cuando el soldado estaba de buenas, era ese acento de Brooklyn.

Se sintió un poco tonto por no haberlo adivinado antes, pero aparte de eso tenía que seguir averiguando más.

-Entonces… ¿De dónde te suena Capitán América? Tal vez seas de donde vino él –dijo Tony tanteando terreno.

-Sí… Recuerdo… Algo de eso… -respondió vagamente mirando a la nada.

-¿Sabías también que el nombre del Capitán América es Steve Rogers? Howard me hizo ser un fanboy de él –dijo Tony aun mirando con cuidado las expresiones del mayor.

-Steve… Stevie… -dijo el soldado y su expresión cambio de confusión a alegría, como si recordara algo grato y luego cambio a frustración, el soldado se alejó del genio y se levantó de la cama.

Tony se asustó, pero estaba progresando, no podía dar marcha atrás y la duda le estaba matando.

-Si… No muchos le llaman Stevie, pero si, ese era su nombre –dijo con cuidado –Según tía Peggy era un chico muy valiente, antes era un pobre chico escuálido que luego se transformó en el gran Capitán América, tía Peggy me conto que siempre luchaba por el bien y la justicia, cosas por las que Hydra no estaba a favor, por eso lucho contra esa organización hasta el final –comento al final tipo broma.

El soldado solo se quedó en medio de la habitación como una estatua y luego hablo calmadamente y con un deje de cariño en su voz.

 -Realmente, Stevie era un idiota que nunca le podía decir que no a una pelea, pese a sus problemas de salud y asma, siempre se las arreglaba para buscar problemas.

A esto Tony se sorprendió, le aprecia extraño que el soldado supiera eso, y continuo.

-Si… No muchos sabían que antes del suero él sufría de asma, o muchos no les interesa, tía Peggy decía que siempre se metía en problemas, y que su mejor amigo tenía que rescatarlo de estas…

-Y luego me metía en problemas a mí –dijo el soldado con un suspiro divertido, su mirada aun perdida, como si recordara algo.

Y entonces, otra pieza cayó… Una que le dio mucho miedo y sorpresa.

El soldado hablaba del Capitán América como si lo conociera, y luego vino a su memoria un recuerdo vago de una vez que el soldado hablo de su infancia, menciono a un niño escuálido y rubio con tantas enfermedades que le sorprendía que sobreviviera a tanto y esa descripción encajaba perfectamente al chico quien ahora era conocido como Capitán América.

Pero, eso era imposible ¿Cierto?

Si eso fuera cierto el soldado tendría que tener casi 70 años y se veía como un hombre de 26, no podía ser cierto.

Pero no podía negar la información obtenida.

Probó otra vez.

 -Tú… ¿Lo conocías? A Steve Rogers… -Dijo con cuidado viendo como la expresión del soldado volvió a cambiar a frustración.

-Yo… Creo que si… Él… Era mi mejor amigo, como un hermano… Él me rescato una vez… De una base de Hydra, Zola estaba probando su propia versión del suero en mi… Yo… No recuerdo bien ya… Paso mucho tiempo… -dijo con furia contenida, pero hacia sí mismo, empezó a caminar y se quedó en una esquina de la habitación con las manos en puños, parecía que quería golpear algo para aliviar su frustración.

Tony por su parte, estaba con la boca abierta, literal y teóricamente.

No era posible, este hombre… No podía ser cierto…

Pero todo encajaba, las piezas de su rompecabezas mental encajaban con una perfección espeluznante, no podía ser solo una coincidencia.

Y sabia lo suficiente del Capitán América para saber quién era su mejor amigo.

James Buchanan Barnes.

Mejor conocido como Bucky.

Todo encajaba, las pequeñas historias que le contaba, su mejor amigo que resultó ser uno de los héroes de la infancia de Tony ya que el otro resultaba ser la misma persona que se encontraba en la habitación con él y que al parecer no estaba muerto y no recordaba nada de su vida.

¿En que se había convertido su propia vida?

Su tía Peggy no sabía mucho de la vida del mejor amigo del Capitán América, solo sabía lo que este le contó y lo que ella había visto cuando conoció al Sargento Barnes, su padre apenas si lo conocía, pero fastidio lo suficiente a su tía para que le contara historias del mejor amigo del Capitán y entre todas sus historias dieron las pequeñas partes que faltaban.

Aquel amigo que ayudo al héroe americano hasta el final, aquel que lucho contra Hydra junto con el Capitán y quien fue rescatado por este de una base de Hydra, aquel Sargento que era carismático y conquistaba a todas las mujeres de la época, aquel que se supone, había muerto hace años.

-T-tú… No puede ser… Se supone que estás muerto… -dijo tartamudeando el genio, no lo podía creer, no salía de la impresión de su descubrimiento.

El soldado se quedó viéndole confuso por un momento y luego hablo.

-¿De qué hablas muñeca? – ¡Ahí estaba! Ese acento otra vez que era inconfundible ahora, Tony ignoro el apodo por el momento.

-T-Tu… Eres el mejor amigo del Capitán América... ¡Se supone que caíste de un tren de carga en los Alpes y moriste! ¡No se supone debes estar vivo! –grito Tony sin salir de su asombro.

Esto activo otro nervio en el soldado.

-Tren de carga… De Zola… Y-Yo… Tenía que ayudar a Steve y de repente… Solo quedamos afuera del tren sosteniéndonos a duras penas de los barrotes de este y el mío empezó a romperse por el peso… -mientras iba describiendo ese momento empezó a moverse un lado a otro de la habitación –Steve intento ayuda y luego… Caí… -Al decir esto último se paró en seco cerca de la cama del genio quien lo miraba petrificado.

Y nunca espero lo que pasaría después.

El soldado cayo de rodillas sosteniendo su cabeza y gritando en agonía, Tony salto del susto, su corazón se aceleró, no sabía que hacer en ese momento, ni se podía mover mientras escuchaba los horrendos gritos del soldado quien se jalaba su cabellera con fuerza.

-Duele… Por favor, haz que se detenga, que pare por favor... Por favor, por favor, por favor –rogaba repetidas veces mientras seguía jalando su cabello, Tony no sabía que hacer pero su corazón se encogió al ver a su secuestrador así, se acercó lentamente mientras escuchaba los ruegos del mayor.

De repente la mirada azul acero, llena de sufrimiento y dolor se enfocaron en los marrones del genio llenos de sorpresa y desesperación.

-Por favor Antoshka… Haz que se detenga el dolor… Antoshka… -susurro con voz ronca por los gritos, vio que el genio se quedó petrificado en la cama mirándolo confundido y luego el soldado cerro los ojos encorvándose en posición fetal, como resignándose a que no recibiría ayuda, como siempre paso con Hydra…

Pero no fue así…

El genio salió de su estupor un segundo después, no sabía que hacer en este caso, así que olvido por un momento la amenaza que podría llegar a ser el soldado si daba un paso en falso y simplemente llego hasta donde él y le abrazo, le abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello, con su mano empezó a acariciar el cabello del soldado haciendo un esfuerzo de que el soldado quitara sus manos de allí y dejara de hacerse daño, el genio solo empezó a susurrar palabras en italiano como hacia su madre cuando Tony estaba desesperado o herido, intento darle la comodidad que incluso el mismo soldado le había dado a él cuando despertaba de sus pesadillas, solo esperaba que fuera suficiente.

No supo cuando tiempo estuvieron en esa posición, el soldado relajo su postura al punto que abrazaba al menor apropiadamente mientras este estaba sentado en sus muslos, Tony  solo acariciaba el cabello del soldado murmurando algunas nanas o palabras en italiano mientras el soldado sollozaba en su pecho, era una escena conmovedora, que ninguno de los dos esperaba.

Siguieron así un rato hasta que los sollozos del soldado pararon. 

Siguieron abrazados un rato hasta que el soldado saco su cabeza del pecho del genio, sus ojos estaban rojos por las lágrimas y Tony sintió simpatía por él, olvidando en ese momento la amenaza que le había hecho el soldado anteriormente, realmente, esa mañana estaba llena de sorpresas  y ya se sentía cansado.

-Gracias… -susurro el soldado con voz ronca mientras miraba a Tony a los ojos.

-Cuando quieras –respondió el genio y por un segundo se sorprendió que lo había dicho sinceramente.

El soldado le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa y Tony sintió su corazón derretirse.

-Entonces… -empezó Tony intentando aligerar el ambiente – Esto fue algo nuevo e inesperado, por favor, no lo hagas otra vez, en serio me asustaste –le reclamo.

El soldado solo se encogió de hombros y abrazo más fuerte al genio.

-Intentare no hacerlo… Pero duele recordar… -comento ligeramente.

Tony solo hizo una mueca.

-Es… traumático y estresante… Pero, en otras noticias, ya descubrí quien eres –dijo Tony acariciando el cabello del soldado nuevamente sin darse cuenta.

El soldado solo se quedó en silencio dándole la oportunidad de seguir y el genio la tomo.

-Pues, según lo que me has dicho y lo que se cómo fanboy… Eres el mejor amigo del Capitán América, mejor conocido como Bucky.

El soldado se tensó un momento y frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién rayos es Bucky?

Sep... La mañana estaba llena de sorpresas. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eso es todo, por ahora(?)  
> No se cuando pueda volver a actualizar, espero sea rápido (Hasta yo estoy ansiosa por saber como seguirá esto :v )  
> Quiero agradecerles mucho el apoyo que me han dado hasta ahora con este fic ¡Son los mejores, hermosuras!  
> Gracias por comentar, dejar kudos, por leer, por todo, realmente, muchas gracias.  
> Este fic es para ustedes y por ustedes intento hacer un buen trabajo y tener los capítulos tan rápido como pueda, espero les siga gustando el trabajo.  
> Publicidad descarada a mi(?)  
> Si quieren saber algunas actualizaciones de mi fic, el proceso de escritura, etc siganme en mi twitter @Lunae_Nocte. Ahí encontraran de todo XD de actualizaciones de mi fic, proceso de escritura, ideas que tengo para escribir, las cosas extrañas y locas que pasan en mi vida y WinterIron 7w7 so, pásense por ahí :3


	9. Take me, I'm yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tenia un plan, ayudar al soldado a recuperar sus recuerdos, a recuperar su vida.  
> Al soldado sin embargo no le gusta la idea, lo que desata otra discusión más sentimental.  
> Ya la razón de Tony no podia más.  
> Así que, el genio se doblega a merced del soldado.  
> Pero no todo es color de rosa, Hydra se lo recuerda al soldado.  
> Tony tiene que tomar una decisión.  
> Ahora, podía escapar de las garras del soldado tan fácil.  
> Pero.  
> ¿Lo haría?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muy buenas hermosuras~! 
> 
> Nuevo caaaap, hagan fiestaaa
> 
> Realmente, este cap lo estoy terminando de escribir a las 1:45 am XD realmente me estaba durmiendo mientras lo escribía :'v pero, era mi cumpleaños,  y este es digamos, mi regalo de mi para mi y para ustedes(?)
> 
> Y si, el 10 de febrero fue mi cumpleaños y bueno, esto fue para celebrar~!
> 
> Lo más seguro, sin embargo, es que este cap lo edite más adelante por los horrores ortográficos que de seguro encontraran :'v
> 
> Este es, en definitiva, el capitulo más largo, y lamentablemente, el antepenúltimo de esta historia...
> 
> Así es, ya falta poco para terminar este viaje, un capitulo más y ya...
> 
> Fue realmente un honor escribir este fic para ustedes, pese a la locura y montañas rusas emocionales y de trama(?) Intento hacer lo mejor para ustedes, y les quiero agradecer por acompañarme en este viaje que pronto terminara, realmente, les quiero decir, gracias, gracias por sus comentarios, votos, o por simplemente leer, me hacían tan feliz, no saben cuanto.
> 
> Sin más que decir, este fic no esta revisado por un beta, so, errores por doquier lo más seguro(?) XD
> 
> Advertencia: Montaña rusa emocional, especie de síndrome de estocolmo, y una escena subidita de tono con referencia Dom/sub.
> 
> Ahora, con él fic! 

Take me, I'm yours

* * *

 

 

Despertó sintiéndose cálido, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, quiso seguir durmiendo, estaba muy cómodo realmente, se sentía seguro y tranquilo, no tenía idea de en qué momento se había quedado dormido, solo sabía que había despertado cómodamente envuelto de los brazos de una persona y una respiración en su nuca haciéndole cosquillas.

Espera...

¿Qué?

Tony abrió los ojos de repente mientras movía la cabeza lentamente para poder ver a la persona detrás de él y se sorprendió al ver el rostro de su secuestrador, nunca le había visto dormir antes, normalmente era e soldado el que estaba despierto antes que él, pero verle dormir era sorprendentemente relajante, el soldado no tenía esa expresión neutra y carente de sentimientos, tenía una expresión relajada, más humana y tranquila, era realmente un espectáculo. Tony decidió moverse más al punto que quedase acostado de espalda, no quería sufrir de problemas en el cuello, muchas gracias, y en esa posición podía ver mejor al pelinegro.

El soldado empezó a despertar al sentir el movimiento del genio a quien tenía abrazado, abrió los ojos lentamente y fue saludado por unos ojos marrones brillantes, el soldado sonrió feliz y se abrazó más al genio

-Buen día –murmuro con voz ronca y pastosa por el sueño.

El genio le observo unos segundos, aquel hombre temible era realmente una ternura al despertar

-Buen día –murmuro el genio con una pequeña sonrisa, el soldado enterró su cabeza en el cuello del genio aspirando su dulce aroma mientras el genio se removía un poco -¡Hey!

El soldado sonrió sin moverse de su sitio, realmente amaba el olor de su gatito, además se estaba cerciorando que no era un sueño, que ese maravilloso despertar realmente estaba ocurriendo, él daría lo que fuera por despertar todos los días así con Tony.

-¿Tienes hambre? –pregunto el soldado en el cuello del genio haciéndole cosquillas a este.

No pudo ni responder, puesto que su estómago respondió por el retumbando incómodamente, Tony se sonrojo por la vergüenza.

-Suficiente respuesta –dijo el soldado alejándose y dándole un beso en la sien para luego soltarle de mala gana y levantarse para empezar él día –volveré pronto –dijo mientras se dirigía a las escaleras y salía de la habitación.

Tony se removió en sus sábanas cubriéndose más con estas extrañando el calor del soldado, otra vez se encontraba solo, pero justo fue ese momento que volvió a la realidad.

La escena que acababa de ocurrir fue muy doméstica, fue jodidamente doméstica y adorable de esas que pasan con las parejas recién casadas o enfermas de amor en las novelas y justo allí cayó en cuenta otra vez.

No era una novela romántica, él está secuestrado, estaba secuestrado por ese hombre, ese hombre que mató a sus padres, ese hombre que le había llevado ahí contra su voluntad, ese hombre que estaba loco, pero, ese hombre fue una vez uno de sus héroes de infancia, ese hombre fue manipulado y usado como títere, ese hombre se suponía que era un fantasma,,, Ese hombre que, además le hacía sentir cosas extrañas en su interior, que hacía que su corazón saltara y se sintiera cálido, pero que a la vez le daba miedo...

¿Qué rayos era su vida ahora?

Extrañaba su vieja vida, sin problemas ni preocupaciones... Pero esa vida era una mentira, estaba rodeado en su mayoría por mentirosos e interesados en su herencia o inteligencia... Y el soldado le había salvado de eso... le había dicho la verdad... Seguía siendo su héroe... Incluso si este había perdido la cabeza...

Pero por él.

En palabras del soldado, él fue la razón por la que olvidara todo y contradijera las órdenes de Hydra...

No sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

Bueno, dijo esa vocecilla que se estaba haciendo más fuerte abarcando su razón, definitivamente bueno.

Y pensar en lo que había pasado el pobre hombre... Ni recordaba su nombre, ni su apodo, ni nada.

Tony no sabía que responderle cuando el soldado se lo pregunto, que quien era Bucky, Tony que jalar sus cabellos en frustración, no sabía qué hacer ni responder y por eso le dijo que fueran a la cama y Tony empezó a hablar de robótica cambiando de tema y para aligerar el ambiente.

Y funciono, porque ni él recuerda cuando se quedó dormido.

Pero le preocupaba que él soldado no recordara, es decir, él era lo contrario a lo que su tía Peggy le había dicho de Bucky Barnes, pero si observabas retenidamente aun habían indicios de ese Bucky Barnes.

Y así fue que se le ocurrió otra idea.

Ayudar al soldado a recordar.

Tal vez ayudando al soldado se ayude a sí mismo, le ayudaría a recordad quien era, le ayudaría a volver a ser él.

Pero había una pequeña parte de él que le decía que ese plan saldría mal, que no pasaría como él planeaba, que estaba cavando su propia tumba.

Pero, siendo sinceros, él era Tony Stark ¿Cuándo él hacía caso a algo? ¿Incluso a sí mismo?

Y así, fue como su plan entro en marcha...

Debería escucharse más...

* * *

El soldado se sentía eufórico, quería hacer todo lo más rápido posible para poder estar más tiempo con su kotenok, se ducho y vistió rápidamente y salió rumbo a la tienda donde siempre compraba el desayuno, para Tony siempre intentaba comprarle algo ligero pero nutritivo y él por sus necesidades básicas para un buen funcionamiento, solo compraba algunas barras de granola energéticas.

Después de pagar por todo, como siempre, fue camino a la casa cambiando de ruta y asegurándose que nadie le seguía, aún estaba siendo cauteloso, Hydra aún le perseguía, pero no permitiría que tuviera a su gatito y no quería volver a ser torturado.

Pensar en Hydra le arruinaba el humor, le daba rabia pensar en ellos y todo lo que ellos hacían y le hicieron hacer, él estaba furioso.

Por eso hacia lo que hacía, les daba cacería, ellos tenían que pagar el daño que le hicieron y lo que casi le hacían a su Antoshka.

Él tenía sed de venganza.

Pero debía pensar en su gatito primero, él era su razón, era su vida, debía pensar en él primero.

No podía darle caza a toda Hydra como quería porque tenía primero que cuidar a Tony.

Y no es que este fuera una carga, todo lo contrario, pero el genio aún estaba inestable emocionalmente y no quería dejarlo solo, además, tenía miedo que en su ausencia algo malo le pasara.

Ese era su mayor temor cada vez que salía de esa casa...

Tony, su amor, su vida...

Porque eso era Tony para él, su razón de vida, y lo seria siempre, él sabia por algo lógico y algunos recuerdos que él antes tenía una vida, algo distinto completamente, pero no recordaba mucho de eso, no recordaba si antes tenía algo por que vivir, todo sobre su anterior vida le era confuso la mayor parte del tiempo, a veces le llegaban recuerdos de una vida que según él no le pertenecía, él escuchaba a veces que en esos recuerdos le llamaban "Bucky" justo como le había dicho su kotenok el día anterior, pero no sabía quién rayos era, ese nombre le era tan desconocido como a la vez tan familiar, pero él sabía que no era esa persona, por lo menos, ya no más, y tampoco quería serlo, tenía una nueva vida ahora, una que estaba en torno a Tony, su Antoshka y eso no lo cambiaría por nada.

Incluso pensaba que era mejor no recordar nada de su pasado, era mejor simplemente ser alguien nuevo, empezar una nueva vida, una nueva vida junto con Tony.

Y ese pensamiento le hacía feliz, ya no lo veía como un sueño que le costaría mucho por cumplir, bueno, siendo sinceros, si costo, pero valía la pena, cada segundo valía la pena, su kotenok era casi suyo por completo, solo faltaba un poco más.

Solo un poco más...

El soldado se sentía impaciente por eso, pero no podía precipitarse, había trabajado mucho para llegar a ese punto donde ya no habían mentiras entre ellos, no había nada que oculta, todo había salido a la luz, y el soldado había manejado a Tony perfectamente pese a las situaciones, y sí, debía aceptar, a veces perdía la paciencia, sabía que hubieron muchas veces que actuó por impulso, pero todo había salido bien hasta ahora.

Por eso sabía que le faltaba poco para que su kotenok fuera suyo.

Suyo completamente.

Suyo para amar, suyo para cuidar, suyo para proteger y nunca dejarle ir.

Suyo para adorar...

Su gatito poco a poco e inconscientemente respondía a él tan bien, pero a veces salía a la luz su lado renuente al soldado, ese lado que poco a poco iba desapareciendo.

Solo un poco más...

Y cuando su Antoshka fuera completamente suyo, él estaría tranquilo, porque sabía que ya su gatito estaría a salvo, porque él se encargaría de protegerlo de todo mal, como había hecho hasta ahora.

El viviría para su Antoshka, por él y para él.

Con tales pensamientos se iba acercando más a la casa mientras masticaba una de las barras que obtuvo para él, solo quería llegar y abrazar a su gatito, hundirse con él en la cama y llenarlo de besos y mimos como él se merece.

Su precioso kotenok.

Lo que no esperaba el soldado era lo que tenía pensado el genio...

Porque como el soldado pensaba... Él no quería volver a ser aquella persona que fue antes en su otra vida...

* * *

 

El soldado volvió a la casa encontrando a su kotenok sentado en su cama escribiendo en uno de los cuadernos que el soldado le había llevado hace un tiempo ya, al notar la presencia del soldado levanto la mirada y sonrió levemente en forma de bienvenida, cerro el cuaderno y lo oculto bajo su almohada para luego prestarle completa atención al soldado.

-Te tardaste –dijo el chico mientras su secuestrador se acercaba a la cama y se sentaba cerca del genio, colocando como siempre un paquete en su regazo.

-Lo siento –contesto el soldado mientras veía al genio abrir el paquete con su sándwich favorito –Me quedé pensando en el camino.

El genio asintió llevando el sándwich a su boca masticando un pedazo, luego de tragar dijo.

-Es raro, no haces eso a menudo .dijo en tono de broma.

-Lo sé –contesto el mayor –Pero pasa últimamente.

El genio volvió a asentir mientras seguía comiendo, de repente miro a su sándwich y luego al soldado y una pregunta surgió en su cabeza de repente.

-¿Nunca comes? Es decir, nunca te he visto comer, y hasta donde pude comprobar eres humano.

El soldado miro a su kotenok un rato y luego sonrió contestando.

-Hace tiempo creía que no lo era, que era un robot, un arma, no humano, pero lo soy después de todo, tú me lo recordaste –dijo mirando con profunda devoción al genio quien se sonrojo y removió incomodo desviando la mirada, el soldado solo podía pensar que era demasiado lindo así –Y contestando a tu pregunta, si me alimento, solo que no lo he hecho en tu presencia, mayormente me alimento de barras nutritivas.

El genio volvió a mirar al soldado con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

-¿Solo barras nutritivas? ¿Nada más? –pregunto

-Sí, bueno, a veces como algunas ciruelas y otros alimentos básicos, pero mayormente barras nutritivas, es suficiente para mi funcionamiento –dijo el soldado como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo –Antes Hydra me alimentaba a través de sueros que contenían todas las vitaminas y nutrientes necesarios

-O sea que... ¿Desde hace más de 50 años no pruebas una verdadera comida? –pregunto el genio sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

El soldado solo hizo una mueca.

-Supongo que no...

El joven tenía ganas de llorar por él.

-Y ¿Por qué me traes a mí estas cosas? Los sándwich, pizza, aquellas veces que traías pastel de carne, dulces, ensaladas y siempre me traes mis donas favoritas y café... ¿Por qué me traes a mi todas esas cosas y tú no has tenido nada para ti?

-Porque tú te lo mereces, mereces ser tratado bien, y lo necesitas más que yo, necesitas comer bien, estar sano, solo lo mejor para ti –contesto el soldado como si eso fuera obvio.

Ya, enserio Tony quería llorar, sentía su corazón tan lleno, miles de emociones lo abrumaban, tristeza, ira, agradecimiento, compasión, ternura, y un sentimiento tan poderoso que aún no se atrevía a nombrar; Tony solo quería abrazar al soldado y darle todos aquellos lujos de los cuales se le prohibieron, él no se sentía merecedor de tal devoción que el soldado demostraba por su persona.

  
-Ten -dijo el genio dándole la mitad de su sándwich, el soldado frunció el ceño e iba a protestar, pero el genio le interrumpió - No, nada de peros, comerás un poco, yo estoy bien, es más, me sorprende no haber perdido mi figura después de toda la comida que me has dado, es enserio, necesitas comer algo y no comeré yo hasta que vea que tú has comido algo más que aquellas barras nutritivas, eres humano, así que come un poco de algo real -dijo obstinadamente.

  
El soldado no contestó, solo miro impresionado a Tony durante unos segundos, el genio insistente empujaba el sándwich en su boca, el soldado obedeció y tomo un bocado del sándwich ofrecido, sintió aquella deliciosa explosión de sabores en su boca, años sin probar aquella comida, miro al genio quien le miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

  
-Delicioso ¿Verdad? Quiero que empieces a comer como una persona normal, de lo que me traes a mi trae algo para ti, quiero que empieces a comer verdadera comida ¿Si? Hazlo por mí... -dijo a lo último batiendo sus pestañas inocente sabiendo que el soldado no se resistiría.

  
-¿Eso te hace feliz? -pregunto el soldado.

  
-Como no tienes idea -contesto Tony.

  
El soldado asintió y probó otro bocado disfrutando del sabor del sándwich.  
En momentos así, el soldado parecía un cachorro gigante, era adorable, y pensar que en realidad era un asesino a sangre fría...

  
Pero era adorable, se repitió Tony en su cabeza sonriendo mientras observaba al soldado comer.

 

* * *

 




Después de comer, el genio se acurrucó junto al soldado en la cama mientras leía un libro, el soldado le abrazaba y observaba feliz disfrutando el momento de tranquilidad que gozaban.

  
Tony decidió que era buen momento para poner en prueba su plan.

  
-Así que -empezó Tony de la nada -Tu nombre...

  
El soldado le miro confundido.

  
-¿Qué? -dijo.

  
-Es que solo llamarte soldado o secuestrador no suena tan bien, sabes que siempre pensé eso, pero ahora más, ya sabes -dijo fingiendo desinterés - ahora se cual es.

  
El soldado frunció el ceño, por alguna razón no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando aquella charla.

  
-Entonces, pensé que sería bueno llamarte como te conocían antes... -continuo el genio.

  
El soldado se tensó, realmente no le gustaba esa conversación.

  
-Bucky -dijo el genio -Tal vez sea bueno que te llame Bucky.

  
-No creo que lo sea -murmuro el soldado entre dientes, no le gustaba que su Antoshka se refiriera a él así, con ese nombre que ya no le pertenecía.

  
-Pero así te llamaban antes, recuerda, eres humano, es bueno que recuperes algo de tu humanidad Bucky -intento razonar el genio.

  
-El soldado suspiro tenso.  
-No me llames así...  
-Pero es tu nombre...  
-No lo es... No lo conozco, no soy él, no me llames así -dijo el soldado siseante.

-Pero Buck-

  
-¡QUÉ NO ME LLAMES ASI! -dijo el soldado levantándose de golpe respirando agitadamente, no le gustaba ese nombre, no quería, no, se sentía mal si lo usaba, esa persona no era él... Esa persona estaba muerta.

  
Tony espero el arrebato del soldado, pero eso no significaba que no le asustó, estaba jugando con fuego aquí.

  
El soldado paso sus manos por su cabello mientras suspiraba pesadamente y cerraba sus ojos intentando calmarse, luego los abrió y volvió a suspirar.

  
-No me llames así... Yo no soy él... Esa persona, "Bucky" murió hace 50 años... Yo ya no soy él -dijo el soldado fríamente dirigiéndose a Tony -No lo vuelvas a hacer...

  
El soldado luego camino hacia la salida, el joven se quedó petrificado un momento en la cama y luego vio al soldado salir, lo esperaba, así el soldado escapaba de sus conversaciones, pero esta vez no le sería tan fácil, se dijo a sí mismo, el haría que el soldado recuerde su anterior vida. Tony era un ser terco al jugar con fuego.

  
Y eso, querido lector, es lo peligroso de jugar con fuego, a fin de cuentas, te quemas.

  
Y Tony, se quemó.

  

* * *

 

Y discusiones como ese día pasaron más a menudo de lo que quería y terminaban igual, el soldado se iba y dejaba a Tony molesto, ansioso y desesperado.

  
¿Qué el soldado no entendía que lo quería ayudar?

  
Parecía que no.

  
Tony quería que el soldado recordara su vida anterior, lo que quería era devolverle su identidad.

  
Pero el soldado no quería cooperar.

  
Y Tony no paraba de insistir.

  
Hasta que un día el soldado se cansó.

  
-¿Por qué no te gusta que te llame "Bucky"? Así te llamabas después de todo -insistió Tony por 3era vez esa tarde.

  
-No me gusta -gruño el soldado por cuarta vez.

  
-Antes te gustaba -replico Tony.

  
-No soy esa persona -dijo el soldado fríamente.

  
-Eres es persona, solo que no lo quieres aceptar -seguía debatiendo el genio  
Ya realmente las discusiones se tornaban más como un juego de niños y Tony lo sabía, pero no se podía rendir.

  
Y si tenía que actuar infantilmente lo haría.

  
-Es enserio, debes aceptar lo que eres...

  
-No soy esa persona Antoshka... -dijo en voz baja el soldado, quien estaba cansado de estas discusiones absurdas, le dolía la cabeza ya.

  
-Lo eres, y lo recuerdas, eres Bucky Barnes, acéptalo -dijo Tony .

  
-No lo soy...

  
-Lo eres.

  
-Que no...

  
-Sí, Bucky, Bucky, Bucky -repetía el genio tercamente hasta que el soldado no lo soporto más.

  
-¡YA BASTA! -grito el soldado tapando sus oídos -Ya para por favor, es suficiente  
Tony dejo de hablar y suspiro.

  
-¿Por qué no quieres aceptarlo? Era tu vida, Bucky, tienes que recordar.

  
-Pero yo no quiero recordar, yo no quiero esa vida, Antoshka... -respondió el soldado miserablemente.

  
-¿Por qué? -pregunto el genio.

  
-Ellos me la quitaron...

  
-Pero puedes recuperarla...

  
-No es tan fácil... Ya no soy esa persona... Bucky Barnes murió, yo no soy él, ya no más, y tampoco quiero volver a serlo, no quiero esa vida... -respondió el soldado.

  
-Pero... Era tu vida... ¿Por qué la rechazas así? ¿No la extrañas? ¿No te gustaría recordar más de ella? ¿De tu familia? ¿Amigos? -pregunto el genio.

  
-Mis padres habían muerto cuando era joven y lo más seguro es que mis hermanas igual... No tengo familia, mis amigos murieron también, por lo que sé, no quiero nada de eso, Bucky Barnes murió con ellos... Yo soy otra persona... Después de Hydra... No creo que vuelva jamás a ser Bucky Barnes... -dijo melancólico pasando sus manos por su cabello.

  
Tony analizó sus palabras y su parte terca no lo quería creer.

  
-Pero Buck...-

  
-Me voy -dijo el soldado levantándose de la silla donde se encontraba, sabía que la conversación no terminaba y prefería irse antes de cometer una locura.

  
-No, espera ¡Soldado! -grito Tony.

  
Este detuvo sus pasos un momento.

  
-Yo... No lo entiendo, ¿Esta bien? No sé por qué quieres echar todo a la borda justo cuando puedes recuperar tu vida, pero solo... No sigas evadiendo esta conversación -dijo el genio.  
El soldado suspiro.

  
-Antoshka... -dijo volteándose en dirección al joven genio y caminando hacia el -Tengo una nueva vida ahora.

  
-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál es esa nueva vida? -dijo Tony desafiante, el soldado puso su dedo índice en la barbilla del genio subiendo así su rostro hasta verse directamente a los ojos.

  
-Tu... Tu eres mi nueva vida kotenok -dijo el soldado sinceramente - Hydra me quito todo, no quiero que te aparten de mí, tú me hiciste sentir vivo otra vez Antoshka, tu eres mi vida ahora, solo quiero compartir esto contigo, todo lo que no pude tener antes, lo quiero contigo...

  
Tony sintió un nudo en la garganta, aparto la mirada, no podía seguir viendo aquellos ojos que le miraban con adoración, era demasiado para él, cuando niño el deseo una persona que le amara por como él era, una persona que le mirara con adoración, justo como el soldado hacía.

  
Que broma tan macabra del destino.

  
-No sabes lo que dices... -susurro el genio -No me aguantarías toda la vida.

  
-Lo haría, sabes que lo haría, viviría por ti, Antoshka -dijo el soldado sin duda en su voz acariciando la mejilla del genio -¿No quieres eso? Pasar una vida sin preocupación, con alguien que te ama, una vida perfecta, kotenok, yo sería capaz de darte eso y mucho más.

  
Tony se mordió el labio, tenía un debate interno, su racionalidad gritaba por no escucharle, por no creerle.  
Pero había una parte que gritaba más fuerte diciéndole que él estaría bien, que debía creer, que el soldado cuidaría bien de él.

Pero la terquedad del genio salio a la luz.

  
-Pero Bucky...

  
-Por favor... ¿No escuchaste lo que dije? No lo digas más... -dijo el soldado apartándose bruscamente de Tony -Nunca escuchas kotenok... Te estoy ofreciendo una vida perfecta y sin embargo sigues mencionando ese nombre... -dijo para luego reírse maniático mientras sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse, se sintió herido de repente, como si a su gatito no le importara nada de lo que le dijera, no le importara su amor, su adoración, lo que él le ofrecía -No te interesa nada de lo que diga... Lo que haga... Lo que te ofrezca... Yo mataría por ti y a ti eso no te importaría -dijo eso ultimo con furia llegando a golpear la pared con su brazo de metal traspasándola -No te importaría... No importa lo que haga... -susurro amargamente sintiendo algunas lágrimas correr por sus mejillas.

  
Tony se asustó, no esperaba eso, no quería hacer sentir al soldado así, verle llorar por él le hizo sentir tan miserable, no podía dejar las cosas así, ignoro a la parte racional de su mente y con cuidado se acercó al soldado quien se encontraban de espaldas a él viendo la pared con aquel nuevo agujero que el hizo, se veía tan mal, tan solo, Tony solo quería abrazarlo, pero la cadena no le dejo avanzar más, Tony se sintió desesperado, intento jalar esa cadena y extendió sus brazos intentando llegar al soldado, estaba tan cerca.

  
Pero a la vez tan lejos...

  
El soldado escucho la cadena siendo forzada y se volteo para encontrar a Tony detrás de él con sus brazo totalmente extendidos intentando alcanzarle, pudo ver que sus mejillas se manchaban de lágrimas que salían sin parar y el soldado se acercó al genio  
Solo cuatro pasos fueron necesarios...

  
Tony abrazo al soldado fuertemente sorprendiendo a este, el genio no dejaba de balbucear palabras como "perdón" "lo siento" "si importa" "no me dejes". El soldado se dejó hacer y abrazo fuertemente al genio devuelta, sintió sus lágrimas caer y algo en su corazón se hincho alegre, de esa alegría que solo su kotenok sabía darle.

  
El soldado cargo al genio devuelta a la cama y los acostó a los dos, aun abrazados, el soldado enterró su nariz en el cabello del genio aspirando su aroma, su olor único a canela y melocotón, el genio tenían su cara enterrada en el pecho del soldado escuchando el ritmo tranquilo de su corazón, era relajante... Pero aún tenía algo que resolver.

  
-James... ¿Te puedo llamar James? -preguntó en voz baja el genio.

  
El soldado lo pensó por un instante, su nombre era James, nadie le llamaba así antes, salvo su madre, James era un buen nombre, no le conocían así, podría ser un nuevo comienzo.

  
-James está bien -dijo el soldado con una pequeña sonrisa.

 

Tony pudo soltar el aire que no sabía había estado conteniendo.

  
-Entonces así será, James -dijo más animado para luego ponerse serio otra vez -Lo siento... Si me importa lo que hagas... Lo que dices, lo que ofreces... Si me importa... Lo siento... No lo volveré a mencionar, no diré ese nombre más, no mencionare nada de lo que se de tu pasado, ya no más, tendremos una nueva vida ahora ¿No? No quiero hacerte molestar -decía Tony sinceramente, sumisamente, apretándose más al pecho del soldado - Seré bueno, no te haré molestar, seré bueno...

  
El soldado sentía su pecho rebosante de alegría en ese momento.

  
-Shh, Antoshka, lo sé, sé que serás bueno para mí, tan perfecto... -dijo el soldado con adoración besando su frente -Moya lyubov'... Moya kotenok... Moya Antoshka...

  
El genio alzo su cabeza para mirar al soldado encontrando sus perfectos ojos azul hielo, esos ojos que le impactaron desde el primer día.

  
¿Cómo este hombre después de sufrir tanto era aún capaz de mirarle como si él fuera su mundo?

  
Tony quería acurrucarse en él y no dejarle ir, no le importaba lo demás, siguió a aquella voz en su cabeza que solo le repetía que quedarse con el soldado era su destino.

  
¿Podría ser eso amor?

  
Tony no lo sabía, solo sabía que no quería ser tocado por nadie más, no quería ser abrazado por nadie más, no quería ser besado por nadie más, nadie más que el soldado, nadie más que James...

  
El soldado parecía que leía sus pensamientos, puesto que le dio la sonrisa más brillante que jamás le había dado, y el corazón de Tony se derritió.

  
Luego, con cuidado, lentamente, el soldado bajo su rostro al nivel del de Tony y le dio un beso, un beso tan tierno, tan lleno de cariño, afecto y devoción.

  
Sí, Tony no quería ser besado por nadie más que él.

  
El beso luego se volvió exigente, fogoso, lleno de pasión repentina, Tony sintió su cuerpo responder a cada caricia del soldado, se sentía caliente de repente, a lo lejano escucho la cadena atada a su tobillo cuando intento rodear la cintura del soldado con sus piernas, no le presto mucha atención, pero el soldado sí.

  
James se separó del beso pese a las protestas de Tony y se irguió desabrochando parte de su chaleco, el genio disfruto de la vista de aquellas partes de piel expuesta que nunca había visto, pero luego se dio cuenta que las intenciones del soldado eran otras.

  
Saco de un bolsillo oculto una llave y Tony cayó en cuenta, era la llave de la cadena en su tobillo.

  
-Si hago esto Antoshka -dijo el soldado en voz baja y profunda -debes prometer no intentar escapar, aunque te atraparle fácil de igual forma, pero quiero evitarte el castigo ¿Quedo claro? ¿Serás un buen chico para mi kotenok?

El genio no dudo en responder.

  
-Sí, no escapare, seré un buen chico -contesto Tony con sinceridad.

  
-Ese es mi kotenok -dijo el soldado inclinándose para darle un rápido beso a Tony y luego volverse a erguir tomando con cuidado el tobillo del genio y abriendo la cerradura del grillete, lo quito dejando al descubierto la magullada piel, el soldado beso con cuidado esa zona a modo de disculpa -Lo siento muñeca, sabes que era necesario...

El genio no contesto, solo se mordió el labio y se dejó hacer, el soldado siguió besando con delicadeza su tobillo y luego bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a su muslo donde deposito varios besos mariposa mientras miraba la expresión del genio.

Tony se encontraba sonrojado, su piel se sentía caliente justo en los lugares donde el soldado había besado, quería más, quería mucho más.

El soldado observo la cara sonrojada de su kotenok, y podía decir, que nunca había visto algo tan hermoso.

En sí, no sabía que hacer, solo se guiaba por sus instintos, acariciaba cada pedazo de piel expuesta del menor debajo de él, le encantaba lo sensible que era su kotenok, su cuerpo respondía a cada toque del soldado, y los dulces sonidos que salían de sus labios volvían al soldado loco despertando en él un instinto casi animal. James rápidamente termino de quitarse su chaleco y además le quito la camisa que tenía el genio en ese momento.

-J-James... -suspiro el genio cerrando los ojos abriendo la boca ligeramente, la avalancha de sensaciones que le estaba haciendo sentir el soldado era abrumador, no sabía si podría con todo eso, pero solo tenía en claro una cosa, si el soldado paraba de tocarlo de aquella manera Tony podría jurar que moriría de frustración sexual.

-¿Te gusta Antoshka? –Empezó a murmurar el soldado al oído del genio, el cálido aliento del soldado le hizo estremecerse en placer, el soldado sonrió mordiéndole ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja –Te encanta ¿No es así?

El genio solo pudo asentir mientras el soldado empezaba a acariciar su pecho rozando sus sensibles pezones ahí, arqueo su espalda buscando más contacto con el cuerpo del soldado, pudo sentir una fuerte protuberancia en los pantalones del soldado que le hizo soltar un jadeo, realmente por lo que podía sentir, James estaba muy bien dotado allá abajo...

Por un segundo se preguntó si eso era causa del suero que Hydra le implanto o si eso ya había venido con él desde el principio...

No pudo pensar más, puesto que el soldado estaba atacando su cuello llenándolo de besos y chupetones y una que otra mordida, esta vez Tony no pudo contener su gemido.

El soldado amaba aquellos dulces sonidos que salían de los labios de su kotenok, y amaba más el hecho de que era él quien los causaba, solo con tocarlo, solo con besarlo...

Un sentimiento posesivo se apodero del soldado, solo él tenía derecho a escuchar esos dulces sonidos y causar aquel placer en su kotenok.

Después de todo, Antoshka era suyo....

Pero necesitaba escucharlo de él.

-Dime Antoshka, ¿Quieres que me detenga? Solo una palabra y lo hare lyubov' –dijo James provocando a Tony, sabía que el genio estaba perdido en su propio placer como para negarse, paro sus movimientos un momento para enfatizar haciendo que el cuerpo debajo de él se sacudiera.

Tony sacudió su cabeza violentamente,

-N-no, n-no pares... James... -gimió su nombre haciendo que el soldado gruñera moviendo sus caderas para rozar su prominente erección con la del genio, los dos gimieron al unísono por la acción

-Entonces dilo –murmuro el soldado jadeante besando el cuello del genio para luego bajar hasta su pecho y darle una pequeña lamida a uno de los botones rosados de su kotenok haciendo que este gimiera de placer, el soldado sonrió y bajo más sus besos hasta llegar al estómago del genio –Dilo kotenok, di que eres mío... Di que me perteneces, que nadie más que yo podrá hacerte sentir esto... Que nadie más que yo podrá tocarte... Dilo Antoshka... -dijo besando el hueso de la cadera del genio.

Tony lloriqueo un poco, no entendía como aquellas palabras, aquellas caricias, aquellos besos le hacían tan sensible, tan ansioso, tan sediento por más placer, por todo lo que James podría ofrecerle.

No pudo ayudarse a sí mismo, quería más de esto, y además, una parte de él pensaba que se sentía tan bien el pertenecer a alguien, alguien que le cuidara, alguien que le protegiera, alguien que le amara... Y el soldado podría darle todo eso y más...

Y eso era todo.

-Lo soy –contesto firmemente entre la bruma de placer –Soy tuyo, soy tuyo soldado, de nadie más, solo tuyo James... -susurro mientras se movía en busca de más contacto pero el soldado había puesto sus manos en las caderas del genio manteniendo loen su lugar, Tony gimió frustrado –Vamos soldado, demuéstrame que soy tuyo –provoco Tony, James alzo su mirada de repente, sus pupilas dilatadas llenas de lujuria salvaje prometiéndole a Tony completo placer, el genio gimió ante la vista y se relamió los labios –Tómame... Soy tuyo...

James no pudo contenerse más y simplemente cumplió los deseos de su Antoshka.

Ese día, es el día que el soldado grabo con fuego en su memoria, nadie nunca le quitaría ese hermoso recuerdo, no importaba lo que pasaba, nadie le quitaría el recuerdo de los suspiros de placer de su gatito, de sus gemidos y jadeos cuando el soldado le tocaba, la forma en la que se movía y su cuerpo respondía a sus caricias, de aquellos ruidos de placer puro cuando el soldado se encontraba tan profundo dentro de él, sentirlo a su alrededor tan apretado y perfecto para él, el recuerdo de la hermosa expresión de su kotenok al correrse sin ser tocado, la forma en la que hizo caer rápidamente a Tony en el subespacio, y luego lo hermoso que Tony era al despertar de su trance, tan desesperado por su atención, tan desesperado por su toque... Nunca olvidaría ese momento...

Ahora se encontraba abrazando a Tony quien yacía dormido, agotado luego de las actividades de hace unas horas atrás, el soldado tenía una sonrisa perezosa en sus labios mientras acariciaba el cabello de su kotenok, se sentía tan eufórico, tan feliz como nunca antes, todo era perfecto ahora, estaba con su gatito y eso era todo lo que le importaba, lo demás podía esperar, pero estos momentos con su Antoshka eran sagrados. El soldado suspiro feliz inclinándose para besar la frente de su gatito quien se removió un poco hasta abrir los ojos, James sonrió.

\- Privet solnyshka –susurro con adoración

El genio le miro con aquellos ojos marrones somnolientos, sonrió perezosamente

-Hola James –dijo ampliando su sonrisa

El soldado le dio un casto beso en los labios, abrazándolo más, se sentía todo tan bien, como si la vida tomará su verdadero curso, se sentía tan bien escuchar ese nombre en los labios de su kotenok, definitivamente era una nueva vida.

Y ese era oficialmente el primer día de su nueva vida con su gatito.

El genio intento moverse un poco cuando un dolor en sus caderas le hizo parar.

Oh, cierto.

Fue un momento agitado.

Tony se sentía usado y saciado, el cuerpo le dolía completamente, incluso habían partes que no sabía que podían doler, pero si, lo hacían.

Sin embargo, por alguna razón Tony no se arrepentía de nada.

Y seamos sinceros... Secuestrado o no, no podía negar que ese fue el mejor sexo de su vida.

Empezaba a creer más en aquella voz en su cabeza que le decía que estar con James era todo lo que podía desear...

El soldado se había dado cuenta de su movimiento y cuando sus facciones se habían arrugado en dolor.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto preocupado acariciando la pierna del genio.

-Sí, bueno, me duele todo el cuerpo horriblemente, debo decir que tener sexo con un súper soldado caliente tiene sus consecuencias, pero no es anda que no pueda soportar –dijo el genio sonriendo arrogante.

El soldado resoplo divertido besando la nariz del genio.

-Lo siento... -se disculpó.

-Oh, no importa, no me arrepiento de nada –dijo Tony aun con esa sonrisa, que vacilo luego -¿Tú lo haces? –pregunto un poco inseguro

El soldado le abrazo más pegándolo a su cuerpo mientras enterraba su cara en el cabello del menor.

-Nunca lo haría, fue todo tan perfecto, eras tan perfecto kotenok, tan bueno para mí –dijo el soldado elogiando al genio

Tony suspiro contento, realmente le gustaba que el soldado le dijera cosas bonitas.

-Aunque, sin embargo, este dolor no me ayudara mucho a ir al baño –murmuro Tony haciendo reír al soldado.

-Te llevare entonces –dijo desenredándose del genio para así poder levantarse y poder cargar al genio

-Tal caballero –dijo en broma mientras era cargado al estilo novia por el soldado quien rio

-Para ti siempre lo seré, Antoshka –contesto caminando con su preciosa carga hacia el cuarto de baño.

  

* * *

 

Días así empezaron a suceder más a menudo, para el deleite del soldado, era ver todo su esfuerzo dando frutos, Tony era tan perfecto, el soldado se sentía más tranquilo, sabiendo que Tony estaba a salvo de sí mismo ahora, ahora que era suyo.

Realmente suyo.

Sin embargo el soldado aun tenia asuntos pendientes y por ende, tenía que seguir saliendo, el primer día que tuvo que salir luego de aquella mágica noche el soldado estaba asustado, esta vez había decidido tener un voto de confianza en Tony y no dejarle encadenado como antes, pero aún estaba asustado, tenía miedo que cuando volviera el genio no estuviera, por eso antes de irse cerro bien la puerta del sótano y la del exterior de la casa,, pero para su alegría, cuando volvió solo encontró al genio durmiendo en su cama como si nada, ya no tan tensamente como antes, el soldado no pudo resistir el impulso de acercarse al castaño y llenarlo de besos, ahora que si podía hacer eso sin asustar al chico.

Y se había vuelto costumbre para Tony que cada vez que el soldado volvía llegaba para llenarlo de besos y caricias que algunas veces pasaban a algo más, Tony no se quejaba de eso, realmente, antes tenía una vida sexual activa, pero ahora, era simplemente increíble en lo realmente activa se había convertido su vida sexual últimamente.

El soldado estaba contento con el rumbo que habían tomado las cosas, todo estaba perfecto, incluso Hydra había dejado de molestar un tiempo.

Y así pasaron las semanas, y luego los meses, todo era bueno hasta ahora.

Pero eso fue solo una falsa sensación de tranquilidad y confort.

Y justo en ese momento, fue cuando Tony tomo la verdadera decisión de su vida.

 

* * *

 

Tony se sentía ansioso.

No sabía por qué, se sentía extraño, había un algo en su pecho que no le dejaba tranquilo, era un sentimiento extraño, la última vez que sintió algo similar fue cuando sus padres murieron y eso solo le hacía inquieto, tenía miedo, James no había vuelto de lo que sea que él hacía y le preocupaba, estaba tardándose más, no entendía por qué y esa molestia en el pecho solo le hacía preocuparse más.

Tenía miedo por su soldado.

Pasaban las horas y Tony juraba que estaba a punto de darle una crisis nerviosa cuando escucho los golpes.

Tony se asustó, normalmente la casa se mantenía en silencio sepulcral cuando el soldado no estaba y siempre que el soldado llegaba no se escuchaba ni un ruido, así que sí, estaba aterrado.

No sabía qué hacer, no tenía armas para defenderse y no podía huir muy lejos.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, deseaba que el soldado estuviese ahí.

Preso del pánico opto por un escondite, escucho unos golpes de pasos desordenados de alguien arriba en la casa dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras del sótano, donde estaba él, viendo sus pocas posibilidades, se ocultó debajo de la cama, intento regular su respiración para no hacer tanto ruido, pero estaba tan asustado su cuerpo dio un pequeño espasmo cuando la puerta del sótano se abrió escandalosamente, Tony tapo su boca para tapar el grito que quería salir, sentía sus ojos humedecerse, recordó de repente todas las cosas que el soldado le había dicho.

Hydra.

Recordó esa nefasta organización que aún estaba de pie y que le perseguían al soldado y a él y empezó a temblar aun cubriendo su boca, se preguntaba dónde estaba el soldado, si este estaba bien, miles de escenarios pasaron por su mente y todos eran horribles.

Tony estaba aterrado.

Escucho los pesados pasos de alguien cerca de la puerta entrando a la habitación dando tumbos. Tony pudo ver las botas negras militares a través de la pequeña rejilla de la cama, mentalmente rezo por que aquellas botas fueran las de James.

Se quedó en silencio intentando calmarse cuando escucho un leve gruñido familiar y luego su voz.

-Antoshka ¿Dónde estás? –grito James a la habitación con desesperación y preocupación.

Tony respiro aliviado y salió de su escondite improvisado aun un poco asustado y solo empeoro cuando vio el estado en el que se encontraba el soldado.

Estaba realmente mal, nunca lo había visto así, era como si un camión le hubiera atropellado un mínimo de tres veces.

Pero eso no fue lo peor.

Su brazo derecho se encontraba haciendo presión en su costado izquierdo sangrante, sin duda una herida profunda y su brazo de metal, ese glorioso brazo, se encontraba colgado como peso muerto.

Tony entro en pánico.

-¿Qué rayos te paso? –Dijo mientras se abalanzaba al soldado haciendo que se sentara en la cama –James ¿Dónde rayos te metiste? Dios, estas muy mal... James, dime que te paso –decía rápidamente angustiado por el estado del soldado.

James solo atrajo a Tony hacia él con su brazo derecho abrazándolo y respirando su aroma, le tranquilizaba, le traía paz, Tony se dejó hacer pese a que sus ropas se estaban manchando de sangre.

Tony intento moverse para poder conseguir algo para ayudar al soldado pero este no le dejo.

-Quédate así un poco más... -dijo el soldado abrazando a Tony aún más –Me habías asustado... Tenía miedo de que ellos te hubieran arrebatado de mí... O que tú te hubieras ido...

-Estoy aquí –dijo Tony intentando calmar al soldado –S-Solo, déjame ayudarte, esa herida se ve muy profunda, necesitas ayuda

Suspirando el soldado le dejo ir de mala gana y el genio no perdió tiempo en ir a buscar un kit de primeros auxilios que hace tiempo el soldado le había traído, al conseguirlo volvió rápidamente hacia donde estaba James y abrió el kit sacando de esta agua oxigenada, un ungüento antimicrobiano y muchas gasas.

Tony no sabía mucho de atender una herida, pero al menos sabía lo básico.

-Necesito quitarte el chaleco –dijo el genio a lo cual el soldado asintió empezando a desabrocharlo, Tony le ayudo haciendo el mayor trabajo para que el soldado no se hiciera más daño, intento ignorar algunas armas que pudo ver que guardaba en su chaleco, eso no importaba ahora. Sus manos temblaban mientras le ayudaba a lo que el soldado las sostuvo con su mano funcional.

-Antoshka... Estoy bien –susurro el soldado para calmar al genio.

\- ¡¿Qué estás bien?! James, te estas desangrando, tu brazo de metal parece no funcionar y así me dices que estas bien –reprendió Tony con lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos

-Antoshka... Estaré bien... -reformulo su frase sonriéndole cansinamente –Solo respira un poco

Tony siguió automáticamente el comando del soldado respirando profundamente varias veces hasta calmarse un poco, siguió ayudando a quitarle la prenda superior al soldado hasta quitársela completamente.

Tony se concentró en la herida ahora que se veía más como una herida superficial, Tony no entendía, para la cantidad de sangre que emanaba de ella Tony podía jurar que era una herida más grande y profunda.

El soldado pudo notar la confusión en el rostro de su gatito y volvió a sonreír.

-Te lo dije, estaré bien, viviré –dijo el soldado simplemente en modo de broma.

A Tony no le pareció gracioso.

El genio tomo una gasa y la empapo en agua oxigenada y luego con intensión apretó la gasa en la herida del soldado quien grito repentinamente.

Tony se sintió culpable, solo un poco.

-Lo siento... -se disculpó luego, empezando a limpiar la herida con delicadeza esta vez –No me fue gracioso tu comentario anterior...

-Está bien –contesto el soldado observando a su kotenok atender sus heridas con cuidado, solo podía sentir amor por su Antoshka cuando se comportaba así.

-¿Cómo sanas tan rápido? –pregunto de repente Tony dejando a un lado la gasa con agua oxigenada para tomar el ungüento y con la ayuda de otra gasa aplicar en la herida.

-El suero –dijo el soldado haciendo una mueca cuando le pico un poco aquel ungüento.

-Cierto –susurro Tony concentrado en su labor de enfermera, cogió las vendas que habían en el kit y con cuidado termino de vendar al soldado –Eso debería ser suficiente, por lo menos, no tuve que tomar puntos de sutura –murmuro Tony sonriendo viendo satisfecho su trabajo, el soldado le tomo del brazo arrastrándolo hacia él haciendo que el genio quedase a caballo entre sus piernas -¡James! ¡No deberías hacer esfuerzo así! Por muy suero de súper soldado que tengas, aun la herida está abierta.

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo –dijo el soldado sonriendo besando a Tony en la comisura de sus labios

Tony se apartó un poco.

-Ey, tranquilo vaquero, aun no me has dicho que paso para que llegaras así... -dijo Tony

El semblante del soldado se ensombreció.

Tony trago duro

-¿James...?

El soldado suspiro y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del genio.

-Hydra... Consiguieron tenderme una trampa, este fue el resultado, pero por suerte, ellos quedaron peor –Y con quedar peor se refería a que todos aquellos subordinado de Hydra que le atacaron ya estaba muertos –Lamentablemente... Ellos consiguieron bloquear las funciones del brazo...

Tony se tensó.

-James... -dijo Tony preocupado, ya realmente Hydra estaba empezando a ser una piedra en el zapato de ambos

-Estaré bien, solo, debo encontrar la forma de abrir esto y mover algunos cables –susurro el soldado

Tony se mordió el labio y pregunto.

-Yo... Yo podría arreglarlo para ti... -dijo en apenas un susurro.

El soldado se quedó en silencio pensando en la idea, y tenía que admitir, que era su mejor solución.

Luego de un minuto el soldado respondió...

-Está bien... Solo déjame traer algunas cosas... -dijo el soldado levantando a Tony de su regazo para luego levantarse el con cuidado y dirigirse a la salida.

Tony estaba a punto de gritarle que no se moviera mucho pero sabía que sería ignorado, sin embargo se dijo a si mismo que en lo que el soldado volviera no dejaría que se levantase de nuevo de esa cama.

Cuando Tony se tomaba en serio el trabajo de enfermera lo hacía muy bien.

Cuando el soldado volvió arecia cargar una especie de caja de herramientas, volvió sentase en la cama y coloco la caja en el suelo.

-Es lo que pude conseguir, creo que funcionara –informo el soldado.

Tony asintió y reviso la caja, extrañaba tanto ver herramientas, unas reales, se sentía como si volviera a estar en su zona de confort.

Saco algunas herramientas que necesitaría y procedió a intentar ayudar al soldado, vio como este se tensaba pareciendo casi una estatua, Tony podría jurar que ni respiraba.

El genio se aclaró la garganta.

-Si te duele... Solo dime ¿Sí? O si te sientes incomodo, no quiero hacerlo peor –dijo Tony compasivo.

Ante sus palabras el soldado se relajó visiblemente.

-Está bien Antoshka... Sé que lo harás bien –dijo el soldado dándole una pequeña mueca que simulaba una sonrisa

Y con el permiso del soldado empezó a abrir su brazo.

Era, en efecto, una obra maestra de la ingeniería, Tony se sintió como un niño en navidad pese a la situación, le era emocionante por fin ver de cerca el objeto de sus fantasías en cuanto a la ingeniería.

Rápidamente, pudo localizar el daño, al parecer se habían despegado algunos cables, no sería difícil de arreglar, así que con cuidado y precisión comenzó a reparar el daño.

Hubo un momento, mientras conectaba unos cables, que un pensamiento llego a su mente, podía tan fácilmente escapar si movía los cables adecuados para dejar al soldado sin posibilidad para detenerlo si huía, podría volver a ser libre, recuperar su vida, volver a lo que era antes.

Solo era cuestión de mover algunos cables y ya...

Tony sacudió la cabeza, se dio cuenta que de verdad, con una de las pinzas que estaba usando, estaba a punto de causar una especie de cortocircuito que le dejaría completamente impotente al soldado,

Pero, honestamente, no podía hacerlo, ni aunque lo intentara, no era lo correcto, además, ¿De qué le serviría volver sin él soldado? James le había salvado, le había salvado de aquellas sanguijuelas, le había salvado de aquellos intentos de asesinato que su "querido" padrino planeo, le había abiertos los ojos a la verdad, y, además, cuando estaba con el soldado podía ser él mismo, claro, el soldado le había prohibido algunas cosas hasta ahora, pero era por su bien, era para salvarlo, era para protegerlo.

Esa voz cobraba más fuerza opacando a sus demás sentidos.

Era cierto, el soldado le secuestro, pero fue por su bien, para ayudarle, y además, el soldado le daba lo que nadie nunca le dio, el soldado le miraba como nunca nadie le miro, el soldado le hacía sentir especial, James le hacía sentir especial, ya entendía, el porqué de su secuestro, era solo por su bien, James lo protegía.

Y con James se sentía libre como nunca antes.

Se mordió el labio y rápidamente volvió a su trabajo anterior de ayudar al soldado, sería un idiota si intentara escapar, está bien aquí, con James, con el soldado, él le amaba, le protegía, le adoraba, estaba donde debía estar, al lado de James.

Sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo cuando termino de arreglar lo cables despegados y volvió a colocar los paneles del brazo.

-Prueba a ver, ¿Puedes moverlo? –pregunto el genio.

El soldado le miro sospechoso por un momento, su mirada era fría y calculadora, la sonrisa de Tony casi se borra, ¿Y si el soldado se había dado cuenta de su vacilación? No quería decepcionarlo y sabía que eso lo haría.

El soldado empezó a mover su brazo, todo parecía en orden, volvió a mirar al genio quien se veía expectante, esperando una respuesta del soldado.

-Funciona bien... -dijo el soldado viendo como el genio se relajaba, el soldado sonrió –Gracias kotenok

-No hay problema, ahora –dijo mientras guardaba las herramientas en la caja y guardaba el kit de primeros auxilios –debes descansar, te hiciste mucho daño. –dijo Tony intentando hablar con toda autoridad.

James resoplo divertido pero se acostó en la cama haciéndole un espacio a Tony, quien enseguida lo ocupo, acostó su cabeza en el pecho del soldado escuchando su corazón latir y se relajó al instante, había sido un día largo, solo quería dormir.

El soldado solo miro a Tony y sonrió, había pasado la última prueba, el soldado beso a Tony en los labios rápidamente, se sentía feliz, pese a todos los problemas que tuvo ese día.

\- YA lyublyu tebya, kotenok –susurro el soldado mientras veía como Tony empezaba a quedarse dormido.

-Descansa, James –susurro el genio antes de quedarse dormido completamente.

El soldado seguía sonriendo, y por primera vez luego de tanto tiempo pudo dormir, descansar correctamente, con su gatito en brazos, donde debía estar, con su Antoshka queriéndole, ahora, por fin podía descansar correctamente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno eso es todo!  
> Por ahora xD  
> ¿Qué les pareció?  
> Debo admitir que creo que le puse muchas ideas a este capitulo, pero venían como avalaba y no lo pude evitar, sorry uwu  
> Y debo decir, soy mala escribiendo lemon, por eso mismo no me extrendi mucho a hacerlo u.u  
> Y os tengo otras noticias!  
> Últimamente he estado pensando en hacer una especie de secuela de este fic... Pero no se xD sera cuestión de ustedes amados lectores que me digan si les parece la idea.  
> Tenia dos ideas para la secuela.  
> 1.- Un diario, desde el punto de vista completo de Tony.  
> 2.- Un vistazo al futuro.  
> El N° 1 es como pequeñas viñetas o anotaciones de Tony a partir de todo lo que sucedió aquí  
> El N° 2 es el futuro, ambientandonos más al ahora y contara con la participación de los vengadores  
> Quiero aclarar que las secuelas serian cortas, no con la extensión de este fic (aunque, quien sabe, yo juraba que este fic seria de 5 capítulos a lo mucho :'v )  
> Quiero agradecerles mucho por ser fieles a este fic y leerlo, realmente nunca creí que tuviera la aceptación que tuvo y me siento muy agradecida por ello ❤  
> Espero les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, quiero que sepan que los amo ❤  
> Otra cosilla, si tienen alguna pregunta sobre el fic (algunas dudas o vacíos que les quedaron) No duden en preguntar por mi twitter, y ademas aunque tenga muchos fics pendientes xD les quiero contar que por ahí me pueden también dar sugerencias para fics, (prompt o plot, como le digan) y eso :3 
> 
> Mi twitter
> 
> @Lunae_Nocte


	10. Finally you are mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las reacciones de la prensa respecto a lo sucedido.  
> Tony convence al soldado de volver, tenían que atar unos cabos sueltos.  
> Tony se reúne con su tia Peggs, con su mejor amigo Rhodey y con su nueva asistente personal Pepper Potts, todo esto para planificar la etapa inicial de la cacería a Hydra.  
> Nadie confía en el soldado y saben que en el tiempo que Tony desapareció algo paso pero no dicen nada, solo confían en la palabra del genio.  
> El plan final, el inicio de la cacería.  
> Desaparecer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muy buenas hermosuras~!  
> ¡Volví aquí!  
> ¡Con el capitulo final!  
> Quiero decir que pensé mucho este capitulo, no podía darle un final a este fic, siempre se me iban las ideas y era difícil pero ¡Lo logre! Y espero realmente que sea de su agrado.  
> Aquí aparecerán nuevos personajes, la venganza de Tony y el soldado con Stane y otras palabras en ruso XD  
> Es el capitulo más largo de todo el fic y realmente espero les guste, pues lo hice con mucho amor para ustedes <3  
> Nos vemos al final con las notas y otras sorpresas más un mensaje que les quiero dar <3

“ _Estoy enamorado de un asesino, pero nunca me había sentido tan a salvo en brazos de alguien más…”_ –Anónimo.

 

Noticias hace un año…

 

* * *

 

“ _¡ **Impacto**! El joven genio Anthony Stark, heredero de Industrias Stark, fue **reportado** **desaparecido** a  solo meses para graduarse. Su padrino, Obadiah Stane dice lo **trágica** que es su ausencia y que espera encontrarlo pronto. Su tía madrina Margaret Carter movió a todos los agentes de la policía para encontrar a su sobrino, dijo lo obvio de la situación de que el joven Stark **fue secuestrado** y espera da con el paradero del joven pronto y **llevar a la** **justicia** a los criminales. Quien reporto su desaparición fue su mejor amigo de la universidad, James Rhodes, luego de no haberlo visto en todo el día y preocuparse por ello. Más información, pág 25_ ”

* * *

 

“ _Las acciones de Industrias Stark **seguirán a cargo** de Obadiah Stane, de no encontrar al joven Anthony Stark, Stane **se quedara con la empresa y toda la herencia** Stark. Más información, pág 16_ ”

* * *

 

“ ** _¿Encontraran al joven Stark?_** _La pregunta que muchos se hacen tras pasar **tres (3) meses** de su **secuestro**. Más información, pág 10_ ”

* * *

 

“ ** _¡Obadia Stane cesa la búsqueda!_** _Nueve (9) meses tras el secuestro de su ahijado; Stane decidió **cancelar su búsqueda** <<Con gran pena y dolor>> expreso el empresario. Margaret Carter **no se da por vencida** y decide ella misma seguir buscando al joven Stark. Más información, pág 39_ ”

 

* * *

 

Tiempo presente…

* * *

 

“ ** _Triste aniversario_**. _Hoy se cumple **un año de la desaparición** del joven Anthony Stark, su padrino y amigo íntimo de su padre expreso el dolor de no poder ver más a su ahijado y lo **triste que era perder a una mente joven tan brillante** , expreso además que esperaba que el joven estuviera <<en un lugar mejor junto a sus queridos padres>> ya que como sabrán, hace dos meses atrás en una conferencia dio por fallecido al joven. Más información, pág 27_”

* * *

 

“ ** _Margaret Carter sigue sin cesar su búsqueda._** _Afirma que su <<Tony>> **sigue vivo** y que no cree en las patrañas que dice Stane, además **acuso a Stane** de ser un  << **farsante e interesado hipócrita** >> puesto que para ella no era un secreto que Stane anhelaba tener Industrias Stark y la herencia para sí, ya que como sabrán, Stane quedo siendo **heredero universal** de todas las riquezas Stark. Más información, pág 14_ ”

 

* * *

 

Tony doblo el periódico con furia, le dio nauseas siquiera leer aquel artículo sobre Stane.

Puras patrañas.

No podía creer que ese hombre tuviera un vínculo con él, ni siquiera podía creer que fue amigo de su padre, había estado tan ciego en creer en él, el soldado tenía razón, Stane solo quería el dinero que producía la empresa de su padre, le daba coraje que después de todo Stane al final se quedara con esta.

Era lo que más le dolía.

Porque hacia parecer que gano, que todo su esfuerzo dio frutos y que había ganado el premio gordo, la empresa de su familia.

El joven suspiro y saco su cuaderno empezando a hacer algunas anotaciones aquí y allá, eso le relajaba mayormente.

Además, el proyecto con el que estaba trabajando valía la pena.

Tenía anotado los planos para crear un robot, sería su segundo intento de un ayudante con inteligencia artificial, pues el primero, Dum-E lo había dejado atrás en el MIT.

Otra cosa que extrañaría...

Sin embargo, pensar en las grandiosas cosas que haría su nuevo invento le distraía de la molestia que sentía, debió escuchar a James, él tenía razón después de todo, leer las noticias actuales solo le molestaría.

El soldado se lo había advertido, pero Tony aún era de naturaleza terca y como el soldado no vio mucho daño en solo traerle algunos periódicos cumplió su capricho.

James nunca aceptaría que las miradas de cachorro de Tony tuvieron algo que ver…

Pero debió hacer caso, se reprendía el genio mentalmente, si no hubiera leído esas noticias no estaría furioso y se podría concentrar más en su proyecto.

  
Y James le encontró anotando cosas furiosamente en su cuaderno.

  
El soldado sabia mejor, no debía preguntar la razón mas cuando la sabia, así que solo procedió con su ritual diario cada que llegaba, empezó a sacarse las armas que siempre guardaba entre su ropa y las guardo en el armario, se desabrocho su chaleco para luego quitárselo, desatarse su botas de combate y sentarse en la cama junto a Tony en una posición semiacostado, él esperaría hasta que su gatito quisiera hablar con él.

  
Y no espero mucho.

  
Tony suspiro molesto y cerro su cuaderno de un golpe para luego guardarlo en la mesita de noche al lado de su cama, desde que el soldado le había mudado a la parte superior de la casa que estaba mejor amueblada tenía su encanto; Tony miro al soldado con una expresión adorable de enfado y luego se acurruco en el pecho del mayor, enseguida James lo rodeo con su brazos tragándose la risita que quería soltar.

  
En momentos así Tony realmente parecía un gatito.

  
El genio completamente ajeno del pensamiento del soldado resoplo y empezó a contarle al pelinegro su dilema.

  
–No me gusta que el haya ganado –murmuro contra el pecho del soldado –él  consiguió lo que quería, sacarme del juego y el quedarse con la empresa de mi padre, no es justo...

  
El soldado no necesitaba que le dijeran el nombre puesto que sabía a quién se refería su Antoshka.

  
El soldado asintió lentamente, tampoco le gustaba la idea de que Stane se viera a sí mismo como ganador, no se lo merecía, pero no había hecho nada antes porque no quería que el genio se molestara.

  
Hasta ahora.

  
– Realmente no es justo, muñeca –dijo el soldado tranquilamente mientras acariciaba el cabello del joven –No  me gusta tampoco la idea  de que se vea como ganador cuando no gano nada, no merece la empresa de tu padre.

  
El genio asintió de acuerdo, realmente Stane no se lo merecía, no merecía ganar, mucho menos después de todo lo que intento hacer para ganar el poder.

  
– Yo creo que debería pagar –siguió el soldado en esa voz tranquila como si hablara del clima, cualquiera diría que eso era solo la calma antes de la tormenta –Pagar por todos su crímenes ¿No crees _Antoshka_? Pagar por todo lo que hizo e intento... En lo personal, me encantaría hacerle pagar por lo que intento hacerte a ti... –murmuro con un tono  
más oscuro, peligroso.

  
Pero para Tony eso no significo ningún peligro, más bien le parecía una idea fantástica de alguien que le amaba tanto que estaría dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por él.

  
Ya su razón le había abandonado hace mucho...

  
El genio levanto su cabeza para mirar al soldado y sonrió inocentemente.

  
Una sonrisa que podría llegar a ser letal para el bien de las personas.

  
Una sonrisa que el soldado amaba con todo su ser.

  
Esa era la verdadera calma...

  
– ¿Tu estarías dispuesto a hacerle pagar todo el daño? ¿Hacerle ver que no gano? ¿Harías eso por mí? ¿ _Moya Soldat_? -dijo el genio aun sonriendo finalizando con aquellas palabras en ruso que aprendió gracias a un libro y sabiendo que esas palabras eran un detonador en James.

  
Y esa era la verdadera tormenta.

  
El soldado levanto al joven de forma que este quedara sentado en su regazo y le beso ferozmente para luego separarse y contestar.

  
– Sabes que lo haría _moya kotenok_ , lo haría todo por ti

  
Tony sonrió más ampliamente y se inclinó para darle otro beso al soldado, esta vez un poco más corto.

  
–Entonces –dijo el genio al separarse del beso e inclinarse más hasta susurrar en el oído del soldado –Hazle pagar...

 

* * *

  
News:

  
_¡ **Impacto**! Hallan el **cadáver** del empresario **Obadiah Stane** en su casa. El archivo policial revela que **no hay testigos** y que las cámaras de seguridad no pudieron captar nada del autor del crimen. La policía no se explica cómo ocurrió **un asesinato tan limpio**. El archivo también revela que en el cuerpo del empresario se veían **marcas de tortura y cortes** lo que se presume puede ser la causa de muerte. Mas información Pág. 42"  
_

* * *

 

  
_"¿ **Quién heredara la fortuna Stark**? Muchos se preguntan lo mismo y tras la **misteriosa muerte** del empresario a cargo de Industrias Stark, nadie sabe que pasara, algunas personas incluso creen que esa **herencia esta maldita** puesto que ningún Stark quedo para heredarla y quien pudo ser el heredero universal murió de extraña manera. Sin embargo **Margaret Carter será la encargada** de la empresa y fortuna, por los momentos ella afirma que  << **Cuidara del patrimonio Stark hasta que encuentre a  
su sobrino** >> como ya saben, Carter **no ha cesado la búsqueda** del joven  
Stark sin importarle que muchas personas la tachen de loca por **buscar  
a un fantasma**. Mas información pág. 28"_

 

* * *

 

  
Tony termino de leer el periódico y se sintió culpable y melancólico, leer sobre su tía Peggy y las esperanzas que la mujer tenía de encontrarle sano y salvo le hacían doler el corazón.

  
Cerró el periódico con ese aire triste y lo coloco en la superficie de la mesita de noche para luego acostarse en la cama al lado de su soldado.

  
James le miro por un momento intentando analizar el porqué del malestar de su gatito, sabía que no era por Stane, puesto que el día que ejecuto su primera misión dada por el genio este le había esperado toda la noche en la sala de estar y le había recibido con los brazos abierto y mimos, muchos de ellos, así que, por esta razón sabía que no era Stane.

  
Entonces, ¿Qué era?

  
El soldado estrecho más cerca al genio de si y beso su cabellera susurrando dulcemente.

  
– ¿Que está mal, muñeca? –dijo en esa combinación de acento que Tony amaba.

  
El genio suspiro y solo oculto su cara en el pecho del soldado, gesto que mostraba mucho su malestar.

  
– Es solo que... –empezó dejando las palabras en el aire.

  
– ¿Qué cosa _Antoshka_? –insistió el soldado.

  
El genio soltó otro suspiro temeroso, temía de la reacción del soldado cuando le dijese.

  
– _Antoshka_ –dijo James en insistencia.

  
– Yo... –empezó el genio y luego se aclaró la garganta –Es que yo... Extraño a algunas personas de mi antigua vida –soltó rápidamente sabiendo que el soldado entendería sus palabras y vaya que lo sabía pues entro en pánico cuando el soldado no dijo nada por un rato, el pánico empezó a hablar por él – No es que quiera volver a mi antigua vida ¡Lo juro! Es solo que extraño algunas cosas, algunas personas ¡Pero no los hipócritas como Stone! Extraño mucho a mi mejor amigo Rhodey y a mi tía Peggy, es solo eso, yo realmente no me refiero a querer huir de ti porque no me arrepiento de... –fue cortado puesto que el soldado le callo con un beso que Tony correspondió rápidamente

  
Al separarse, James junto su frente con la del genio

  
-No estoy enojado _Antoshka_ -dijo con una sonrisa, le había parecido tierno que su gatito quisiera aclarar todo para no enojarlo -Solo me tomo un poco por sorpresa

  
El genio le miro con ojos esperanzados.

  
– ¿No estás enojado? –Pregunto recibiendo un movimiento negativo como respuesta -Entonces... ¿Puedo hacer otra pregunta?

  
El soldado asintió curioso por el nerviosismo que tenía su _kotenok._

  
El genio se mordió el labio levemente y luego con voz firme pregunto.

  
– ¿Podemos volver? Es decir, quiero ver a mi tía Peggs y asegurarle que estoy bien, que estoy a salvo contigo, quiero terminar de graduarme del MIT ya que solo me faltaba completar mi tesis, quiero hacerme cargo de Industrias Stark un tiempo hasta que consiga a alguien competente para manejar la empresa de mi padre... Pero quiero hacer todo eso contigo a mi lado, así que... ¿Podríamos volver? –pregunto otra vez usando el ataque de ojitos de perrito.

  
Por muy irresistible que fuera, el soldado tenía que pensar bien sus movimientos, entendía las razones de su _Antoshka_ para querer volver, pero también sabia los riesgos que implicaba que el genio volviera a ser objeto de la luz pública, tenía que pensarlo muy bien.

  
– _Antoshka_ , sabes que aún es peligroso -dijo suavemente para hacerle entender sintiendo su corazón encogerse al ver como su gatito se desanimaba.

  
–Lo sé... "Ellos" aun nos persiguen –murmuro el genio con pesar cuando una idea surgió en su mente –Pero, podríamos darles caza –dijo con nuevas esperanzas –Piénsalo James, tendríamos la tecnología Stark a nuestro favor y además recuerda que soy un genio, podría crear armas más poderosa para tu uso personal y podría arreglar tu brazo para que sea más cómodo y no sientas dolor, además de eso podría tener los recursos necesarios para mi proyecto supremo y con esa tecnología no existiría persona que nos parara, solo piénsalo James –dijo Tony mirando a los ojos al soldado sosteniendo sus manos –Tendríamos al mundo bajo nuestro poder e Hydra seria destruida por fin y podremos salir sin preocupaciones y sin escondernos más, solo tú y yo _moya soldat_ , nada ni nadie nos detendría...

  
Y el soldado tenía que admitir, la idea era terriblemente tentadora, más porque tenía razón, y además del hecho que cumpliría su venganza contra Hydra y lo haría junto a su gatito.

  
Su _Antoshka_ tenía razón, serias imparables.

  
La peor pesadilla de Hydra y de cualquiera que osara meterse con ellos.

  
El genio y su soldado.

  
Juntos contra el mundo.

  
El soldado le dio a Tony una de sus sonrisas coquetas y beso su frente.

  
– Ya elegiste por nosotros _Antoshka_ , pero que no se haga un habito –dijo lo último mitad broma y mitad en serio –Volveremos entonces _kotenok_...

* * *

  
News:

  
**"¡Milagrosa aparición!** El joven Anthony Stark **aparece luego de 1 año y  
seis meses** de su desaparición, no da muchos detalles de este hecho, lo único que expreso ante la prensa fue que estaba  << **agradecido de volver a casa >>.** Su madrina Margaret Carter expresa su alegría diciendo que << **Es un milagro que mi Tony este sano y salvo** >> más información pág. 29"

 

* * *

  
"¡ **Joven Stark consigue graduarse al fin**! Luego de su milagrosa aparición hace cuatro meses y retomar sus estudios hace tres, consigue por fin graduarse aun siendo uno de los **jóvenes con mayor genio en el mundo** , consiguió **graduarse con honores** en el MIT como ingeniero. Más información pág. 13"

* * *

  
"Anthony Stark con tan solo 18 años **toma las riendas de la empresa de su padre** , como primera orden **cerro la fabricación de armas** asegurándose que  << **Industrias Stark se encargara de concentrarse en la tecnología y sus mejoras** >> Muchos otros empresarios afirman que la decisión del joven es una locura y que además **podría ofender a algunos viejos compradores de arma y exponer su vida al peligro** , el joven respondió a estas acusaciones con una sonrisa diciendo << **No tengo de que preocuparme, teniendo mi soldado, ellos deberían temer** >> Aun no sabemos a qué se refería con exactitud el joven, pero probablemente se refería a su nuevo y espeluznante guardaespaldas. Más información pág. 22"

* * *

 

Tony cerro el periódico con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras colocaba el papel en su escritorio, le dedico una mirada divertida al soldado quien se encontraba sentado a un lado del genio de brazos cruzados y con ropas de propias de un guardaespaldas.

  
– Ahora la prensa te declara "espeluznante" ¿Qué dices respecto a eso? –pregunto divertido el castaño.

  
El soldado solo soltó un gruñido, no le gustaba que su Antoshka vuelva a ser tema de la luz pública, pero sabía que sería por corto tiempo, su plan ya estaba trazado, sabía que su _Antoshka_ seguiría el plan, mas no confiaba en las personas alrededor de él, aunque fueran sus amigos y familiares, les tenía desconfianza, no porque fueran a herir a su  _kotenok_ , les tenía desconfianza porque temía que ellos se llevaran a su _Antoshka_ de él, y si eso pasaba, por mucho que amara al castaño, no dudaría en recuperarlo, así tuviera que pasar por los seres queridos de este.

  
El soldado sacudió su cabeza ligeramente despejando esa línea de pensamientos, no debía pensar en lo peor de una vez, suspiro alejando esos pensamientos y se concentró en la mirada de su amor.

  
– ¿Ocurre algo _Moya Soldat_? –pregunto el castaño mirando al soldado curioso y con un deje de preocupación y miedo en su mirada.

  
El soldado negó con la cabeza, alzo su mano derecha en un gesto para que el castaño se acercara y así hizo.

  
Tony se levantó de la silla de su escritorio y fue donde estaba el soldado sentándose en su regazo, el pelinegro poso su mano en el cabello del genio tranquilizándolo.

  
–No pasa nada _kotenok_ –susurro el soldado mientras el genio ocultaba su rostro en el cuello del mayor, al soldado le gustaba cuando su _Antoshka_ hacia eso.

  
– ¿No te gusta aquí? –pregunto el genio contra el cuello del soldado.

  
– No mucho... Sabes que no me gusta que seas objeto de la opinión pública –respondió simplemente.

  
–Sera solo un tiempo, lo prometo... –susurro el castaño.

  
–Lo sé... Igual no puedes evitar que me preocupe –dijo el mayor acariciando el cabello del castaño.

  
Se quedaron en esa posición por un rato, el soldado adoraba esos momentos con su _kotenok_ , tan tranquilos y serenos, como siempre lo pensó, su Antoshka era tan perfecto, siempre veía más allá del arma que Hydra creo, vio más allá del asesino, y eso era todo lo que soñó.

  
El momento de tranquilidad se vio interrumpido cuando el sonido del comunicador de la oficina sonó estruendosamente, Tony gimió en cansancio contra el cuello del soldado y luego de varios repiqueteos del comunicador decidió levantarse de su cómodo asiento, el soldado le dejo hacer, reprimiendo un gemido de molestia, su _Antoshka_ no era el único irritado por el aparato.

  
Rápidamente el castaño presiono el botón del comunicador y hablo.

  
– Tony Stark al habla, ¿Que se le ofrece? –dijo con toda la amabilidad que pudo y su típico sarcasmo al final.

  
– Señor Stark, su madrina la Señora Carter solicita permiso para entrar a su oficina –dijo la voz de su asistente personal, Pepper Potts, si no mal recuerda.

  
– Está bien, déjala entrar –dijo mientras con una sonrisa mientras cortaba la comunicación –Parece que tenemos visitas James, es hora que te ocultes.

  
El soldado asintió con un suspiro y se levantó de su lugar para ir a su escondite habitual "entre las sombras" como bromeaba Tony. Margaret Carter era una de las pocas personas que conocía a James antes de ser el Soldado de Invierno, por esta razón, el soldado evitaba encontrarse con la mujer a menos que sea estrictamente necesario.

  
Peggy era una mujer muy perspicaz, siempre sabia cuando algo pasaba por debajo de la mesa.

  
Era una mujer que confiaba en su instinto, pues este en todos los años que trabajo como agente nunca le fallo.

  
Cuando su adorado Tony apareció podía jurar que sintió un peso levantarse de su hombros, amaba al chico como si fuera su propio hijo y le tenía mucho cariño y aprecio a Howard como a María, en esencia Anthony era alguien muy importante para ella, parte de su familia.

  
Así que cuando el joven apareció sintió alegría al verlo.

  
Alegría que fue mermando cuando vio al hombre que lo acompañaba.

  
Peggy era una mujer muy perspicaz, por eso sabía que algo grande estaba pasando.

  
No confiaba en ese hombre, su instinto le gritaba peligro cuando estaba cerca, por más que Anthony insistiera que era bueno, y le confesara que había sido secuestrado para que fabricara armas y que este hombre le había salvado.

  
Pero había algo en ese hombre, algo grande que gritaba misterio, peligro, algo que aún no sabía que era.

  
Además que le era tan familiar... Así como si lo conociera de una vida pasada... De un recuerdo... Cosa que aumentaba su sospecha Peggy desconfiaba de aquel hombre con todo su ser.

  
El hombre además nunca se alejaba mucho de su sobrino, era una presencia constante, no importaba si no estaba a la vista, podía sentir su gélida mirada vigilándole, repasando cada uno de sus movimientos.

  
En todos sus años como agente de SHIELD nunca había sentido algo así.

  
También había notado un cambio en el castaño con la presencia de aquel hombre, Anthony se mostraba más tranquilo, relajado, no se juntó más con esas amistades toxicas de la universidad que Peggy sabía que tenía, no fue más a esas fiestas locas y mucho menos siguió embriagándose y acostándose con cualquier chica que se interesara por una noche de diversión, solo conservo a un amigo de la universidad, aquel joven que se unió a la fuerza aérea, James Rhodes.

  
Y Peggy quería creer que eso paso solo porque le quedaban pocos meses de estudio, pero sabía que no era así, sabía que aquel hombre tenía mucho que ver con ese nuevo comportamiento Peggy quería indagar más, quería interrogar al hombre, buscar todo de él, ella tenía tantas sospechas, su instinto gritaba por el bienestar de su sobrino, ella debía ver por él.

  
Pero había un problema.

  
Su mismo sobrino.

  
Anthony, su Tony, estaba tan feliz con el hombre, confiaba tanto en su "salvador", adoraba tanto al hombre que le hacía dudar, le hacía dudar de su instinto, tal vez estaba siendo paranoica por tantos años trabajar en SHIELD, tal vez estaba juzgando mal al pobre hombre y resulta que no hay peligro con él, tal vez y solo tal vez, su instinto estaba equivocado.

  
Pero no lo estaba.

  
Peggy Carter se encontraba esperando a las afueras de la oficina de su sobrino, cuando la rubia asistente le dio el visto bueno para entrar a la oficina lo primero que hizo fue abrazar al joven genio

  
– Mi querido Anthony ¿Qué tal estas? –dijo la mujer abrazando al castaño.

  
–Muy bien tía Peggs –respondió mientras correspondía al abrazo de su tía –Tan bien como puede estar un joven empresario de mi edad -termino bromeando.

  
– Siempre tan encantador –dijo Peggy en broma mientras se sentaba en la silla frente al escritorio de su sobrino.

  
– Ya sabes como soy –dijo mientras se sentaba en su lugar correspondiente –Le encargue a mi dulce asistente un pequeño refrigerio si no te molesta.

  
–Como dije, siempre tan encantador –repitió divertida la mujer –Tu asistente es una chica encantadora y fuerte, con carácter, suficiente para aguantarte.

  
–Tía Peggs, cuando lo dices así suena que soy el peor jefe en la faz de la tierra –dijo el genio bromeando.

  
–Oh, no el peor, pero si el más terco, tanto como tu padre –comento la ex agente.

  
–Si, bueno, supongo es una característica Stark –respondió el genio un poco incómodo, no le gustaba hablar de sus padres, mucho menos si el soldado estaba cerca.

  
–No lo dudaría –dijo la mujer para luego poner un semblante serio –Anthony, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué es tan importante que necesitabas verme?

  
Tony suspiro levemente y dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su madrina.

  
–Esperemos que llegue la merienda ¿Si? Sera mejor.

  
Esto a Peggy no le gustaba para nada, le dio muy mala espina, algo iba a pasar.

  
Sin embargo siguió el consejo de su sobrino y decidió esperar, hablo con su sobrino sobre cualquier banalidad mientras tanto, pero por dentro a Peggy la carcomían los nervios, sabía que algo grande pasaría.

  
Luego de unos pocos minutos, entro la asistente rubia cobriza junto con un ayudante quien llevaba el refrigerio y lo coloco en la mesa del escritorio.

  
–Aquí el refrigerio que encargo Señor Stark, el té para la Señora Carter y el café para usted más algunas galletas –recito la joven con una sonrisa – ¿Algo más Señor Stark?

  
–Eso es todo Señorita Potts, muchas gracias –dijo el genio despidiendo a la joven y su ayudante.

  
Peggy intento actuar casual aunque estaba muy curiosa y nerviosa por lo que su sobrino diría, tomo su taza de té dándose un momento para degustar el sabor de su te de melocotón, bajo su taza luego y levanto una ceja.

  
–Entonces Anthony ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? –pregunto la mujer.

  
Tony bebió un poco de su café y dejo la taza en el escritorio para luego suspirar.

  
–Es un favor más que nada -dijo el genio.

  
– ¿Cuál es el favor? -inquirió Peggy.

  
Tony contesto con toda la calma que pudo reunir.

  
– Necesito que me desaparezcas –dijo mirando a la mujer a los ojos –Sé que tienes contactos en SHIELD, así que es algo fácil, necesito que desaparezcas todo de mi desde el secuestro, que no quede nada de mi reaparición, necesito que solo haya quedado en la memoria de las personas como un cuento, pero que no quede nada registrado, ni en la prensa, que piensen que fui solo un fantasma.

  
– ¿Que? ¡Anthony! ¿Tienes idea de lo que me estas pidiendo? –exclamo la mujer sorprendida.

  
– Si, y por eso te lo pido a ti, nadie más podría hacer esto –dijo sinceramente el castaño.

  
– Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto Peggy intentando entender a su sobrino.

  
–Tía Peggs, las personas que intentaron secuestrarme están detrás de mí, me están buscando y mientras este a la luz será fácil para ellos encontrarme –dijo el joven.

  
– ¡Para eso esta SHIELD! Puedo ofrecerte protección Anthony, no es necesario que desaparezcas.

  
Tony se mordió el labio, había ponderado esa idea, lo había pensado, pero James enseguida se lo negó, le dijo que nunca podía confiar en SHIELD, y su soldado no le mentía.

  
– Tía Peggs, las personas que me buscan son poderosas... No quiero meterte en esto... –dijo el genio y la mujer resoplo.

  
– Anthony, recuerda con quien estás hablando ¿Quiénes son esas personas?

  
– Estoy hablando con la agente Margaret Carter, la mejor espía del mundo y co fundadora de SHIELD –dijo el genio con una sonrisa que borro luego –No quiero que estés metida en esto, las personas que me buscan son poderosas y peligrosas, ya tuviste tu cuota justa con ellos.

  
–Anthony no entiendo a qué te refieres ¿Quiénes son? –pregunto la mujer, no comprendía nada y realmente le estaba asustando.

  
De repente se escuchó un ruido como si algo se hubiera caído, Margaret escaneo toda la habitación buscando la fuente del sonido, Tony ni se molestó en buscar la fuente del sonido, solo trago duro y se levantó de su asiento y se agacho para quedar a la altura de su tía en la silla, sostuvo sus manos y suspiro.

  
– Tía, no hagas más preguntas, solo escucha ¿Sí? -pidió el genio – Necesito desaparecer, que borres todo de mí, que llegue a ser solo un fantasma, es de vital importancia tía Peggs, pero no aun, te avisare cuando ocurra, aún tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar, pero confía en mí, es por el bien de todos, necesito que confíes en mi.

  
–No sé cómo me pides una cosa así Anthony –dijo la mujer mientras sus ojos se llenaban en lágrimas –Te acabo de recuperar, no puedo volverte a perder...

  
– No lo harás, te lo prometo, desapareceré para el mundo pero no para ti, prácticamente serán solo tres personas que sabrán mi paradero, pero en serio necesito ese favor tía Peggs.

  
– ¿Esto es por aquel hombre que no te deja ni a sol ni sombra? –reclamo Peggy sin poder contenerse y sin importarle si el mencionado se encontraba en la habitación –Porque si es por el Anthony te juro que...

  
– No es por él –se apresuró Tony a cortar a su tía –No es por él, James, él no tiene que ver con esto –dijo más calmado y era verdad, bueno, verdad a medias, el soldado tenía que ver.

  
Peggy ni se inmuto por la mención del nombre de aquel sujeto, aunque algo hizo mella en su cabeza.

  
– Esto es algo por mí, por nosotros, todos nosotros -continuo hablando el genio –Así que, por favor tía Peggs ¿Confías en mí?

  
Peggy respiro hondo conteniendo sus lágrimas, lo que le pedía su Tony era demasiado, pero confiaba en él, confiaba en su juicio sin importar que su instinto le decía que aquel hombre si tenía que ver.

  
– Está bien –dijo más calmada –Confió  en ti Anthony, no me hagas arrepentirme.

  
Tony sonrió ampliamente, se sentía aliviado de haber podido convencer a su tía.

  
Todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

  
– ¡Gracias tía! –exclamo sin poderse contener abrazando a la mujer –No te arrepentirás, es por el bien de todos.

  
Peggy aún no estaba convencida del todo pero sonrió depositando toda su confianza en el hijo de su querido amigo.

  
– Eso espero Tony, eso espero...  
  
Paso un rato más conversando con su tía hasta que llegó el momento de ella irse, Tony le dijo los últimos detalles de su "desaparición" y Peggy acepto el plan, aun sin entender el propósito.

  
Cuando la ex agente Carter dejo la oficina del castaño el soldado salió su escondite.

  
Tony se encontraba de pie de espaldas de él revisando algunos papeles que estaban en su escritorio, el soldado aprovecho eso para moverse sigilosamente y abrazar al genio por detrás, Tony se tensó un segundo hasta relajarse en brazos de su soldado.

  
– Fue bueno ¿No? Todo va según el plan –comento el genio mientras inclinaba su cabeza para apoyarla en el hombro del soldado.

  
– Si, todo va según el plan –estuvo de acuerdo mientras acariciaba el abdomen de su _Antoshka_ –pero casi decías más de la cuenta –dijo mientras mordía levemente el lóbulo de la oreja del genio.

  
Tony se removió soltando un jadeo por la acción del otro.

  
–E-es mi tía Peggs, tenía la costumbre de contarle todo, pero esta vez le tuve que ocultar algunas cosas, no estaba acostumbrado a eso –se excusó el genio.

  
El soldado soltó una pequeña risa entre dientes.

  
-Lo sé, lo hiciste bien _Antoshka_ , siempre tan perfecto -dijo besándole la mejilla.

  
El genio sonrió ante el alago, se sentía bien cuando James le alagaba y le hacía cumplidos, le hacía sentir especial.

  
– Ahora, falta el siguiente paso _lubov'_ –dijo el soldado colando sus manos bajo la camisa del castaño tocando su piel directamente.

  
Tony soltó un pequeño gemido.

  
– S-si... El paso dos... Convencer a Rhodey.... –murmuro Tony para luego voltearse quedando frente al soldado.

  
– Exacto –dijo el pelinegro alzando a Tony haciendo que este envolviera sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

  
– Espera –dijo el genio para luego inclinarse un poco hacia atrás hasta donde estaba el comunicador, apretó un botón y hablo –Señorita Potts, no estaré disponible para nadie más en las próximas, digamos 2 horas, no quiero ser molestado.

  
– Como diga Señor Stark –contesto la voz a través del aparato y Tony lo apago.

  
– ¿En que estábamos? –dijo mientras volvía a su posición inicial envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del soldado para luego recibir un fogoso beso.

 

* * *

 

 

 James Rhodes era un hombre joven, apenas recién graduado del MIT decidió dedicar su vida a la Fuerza Aérea Estado Unidense, era un joven cadete a aviador, y él estaba orgulloso de eso.  
  
Su mejor amigo podía decir con certeza, era aquel pequeño y excéntrico genio que curso con él en la universidad, el joven genio millonario Tony Stark.  
  
Rhodey (como lo apodo el castaño) le tenía mucho aprecio, era como el hermano pequeño que nunca tuvo, y como hermano mayor autoimpuesto debía cuidar por su bienestar.  
  
Ahí caía en cuenta con las demás amistades de Tony.  
  
Odiaba a Tiberius Stone con todo su ser, aquel chico rico que creía que el mundo estaba a sus pies, lo detestaba, sacaba a Tony en malos pasos, lo llevaba a fiestas llenas de alcohol y mujerzuelas sin importarle la edad del chico, Tony llegaba a la habitación que compartían oliendo a alcohol y borracho, Rhodey cuidaba a Tony en ese estado mientras más crecía su furia por Stone, era simplemente una mala influencia.  
  
Pero Tony no le prestaba mucha atención a sus protestas.  
  
Tony era un espíritu libre, el solo quería ir a fiestas, beber y tener sexo de vez en cuando, olvidarse del terrible padre que tenía y crear cosas, era todo lo que le importaba.  
  
Rhodey nunca vio a Tony como un chico de tener una relación seria y monógama, por lo menos no por dentro de unos 20 años.  
  
Culpo a Stone por muchas cosas referente a la conducta de su amigo, pero debía admitir que su amigo era el mayor culpable.  
  
Sin embargo, él quería a Tony, era su mejor amigo, no lo abandonaría, estaría con él en las buenas y en las malas.  
  
Y lo estuvo, sobre todo cuando murieron los padres del chico...  
  
Tony estaba mal, fue una semana muy fuerte en la vida del chico, Tony bebió todo lo que pudo después del funeral, quería olvidar, quería que el dolor cesara, quería no sentir nada, Rhodey estuvo ahí para él, en cada momento, escucho cada palabra del joven genio y limpio cada una de sus lágrimas, le ayudo a salir adelante.  
  
Y Tony empeoro sus andadas.  
  
Se la paso más con Stone, iba más a fiestas, descuido varios de sus proyectos escolares, bebió y estuvo con tantas chicas y algunos chicos a tal punto que Rhodey dudaba si ya no había estado con la mitad de la población estudiantil del campus.

  
Rhodey entendía que era una etapa, una forma de desviar sus pensamientos del asunto que ahora era huérfano.  
  
Y aun así, Rhodey estaba ahí, cuidando la espalda de aquel genio obstinado, preocupándose por él.  
  
Y luego, el caos.  
  
El secuestro de Tony.  
  
Ese día Rhodey había despertado con total normalidad, se había duchado y desayunado como todos los días mientras el genio seguía durmiendo, había planeado salir a la cafetería mas tarde, así que Rhodey pensó que podría tener tiempo para hacer sus diligencias.  
  
No dejo ninguna nota, no era su costumbre con Tony, sabía que este le esperaría en la cafetería, de igual forma lo que iba a hacer era rápido.

  
Pero no fue así.  
  
El día comenzó a ir raro cuando de repente había un obstáculo para todo.

  
Se suponía que debía entregar un proyecto a uno de sus profesores y tardo media hora completa para que este le atendiera.  
  
Luego debía buscar sus calificaciones de otro trabajo, una hora más puesto que la recepcionista no tenía ni idea de donde estaba el archivo con sus calificaciones, tuvieron que incluso llamar a su profesor puesto que el archivo se había perdido.  
  
Eso nunca había pasado antes.  
  
Luego de eso debía ir al servicio de correos para buscar un paquete que su madre le había enviado, otra hora y media más puesto que el paquete también se había perdido.  
  
Ese día, no era su día.  
  
Llego con más retraso del que había planeado a la cafetería y cuando llego, Tony no estaba ahí, supuso que se había aburrido de esperarle y lo confirmo cuando la amable mesera de edad avanzada le menciono que su amigo se había ido hacia media hora.

  
Rhodey entonces volvió a su habitación compartida cuando sintió algo en su pecho, una sensación de incomodidad, de que algo había pasado frente a él y no lo había visto, y cuando llego a su habitación observo con extrañeza que el genio no se encontraba ahí.  
  
Espero durante un tiempo a que el genio apareciera y la sensación se hizo más fuerte, espero toda la noche y nada que Tony aparecía.  
  
Fue cuando entro en pánico.  
  
Empezó a llamar a todos sus compañeros de clase y de fiesta y ninguno había visto a Tony, incluso se tragó su orgullo y llamo a Stone y nada.  
  
Fue cuando llamo a la agente Margaret Carter, la madrina de Tony.

Tony una vez le había mencionado que si algo le llegaba a pasar que llamara a su "Tía Peggs" pues ella sabría que hacer.  
  
Había conocido a la mujer, en lamentables circunstancias, pero Peggy siempre fue una mujer de confianza, Rhodey podía certificar eso.

  
Después de llamar a la mujer, Rhodey repaso su día, lo repaso minuciosamente en busca de algún indicio de lo que le pudo pasar a Tony, pero nada, no había nada más que todas las trabas que le hizo tardarse y se culpó a si mismo por haber dejado a Tony solo todo ese tiempo.

  
Se culpó por el secuestro de su amigo.

  
Luego de eso todo fue estar en el ojo del huracán.  
  
Fue un año muy doloroso para él.  
  
Odiaba a Obadiah Stane y sus idioteces, cuando seso la búsqueda de Tony juro que tenía ganas de asesinar al hombre, se notaba que no le interesaba el castaño en realidad, que solo quería la empresa y los millones que le pertenecía a los Stark, él y Tiberius Stone encabezaban su lista de personas odiadas peleándose por el primer puesto.  
  
Sin embargo, él no podía ponerle pausa a su vida, tenía que continuar, siguió sus estudios y en su tiempo libre intentaba ayudar a Peggy sobre el paradero de Tony.  
  
Pero paso algo extraño luego.  
  
Encontraron el cadáver de Obadiah Stane, asesinado tan limpiamente que Rhodey pensaba que un fantasma lo pudo matar.  
  
Pero un fantasma con mucho odio y resentimiento, puesto que Stane fue torturado brutalmente.  
  
Luego de esto pasaron un par de meses cuando ocurrió el milagro.  
  
Tony apareció.  
  
Rhodey sentía que su corazón saltaba de alegría al ver a su amigo sano y salvo y sobre todo vivo.  
  
Fue una alegría para todos hasta que las cosas se pusieron en extremo extrañas.  
  
El hombre misterioso.  
  
Rhodey cuando lo vio por primera vez al lado de su amigo le dio mala espina, y extrañeza, juraba que había visto ese hombre antes, no sabía con exactitud donde, tal vez por el campus, pero no podía confirmarlo.  
  
Y ese hombre era realmente espeluznante.  
  
No obstante el hombre era como la sombra de Tony.  
  
Además estaba uno de los hechos que más extrañeza le causaron.  
  
Recapitulemos.  
  
Rhodey no veía a Tony como un chico de tener una relación seria y monógama.  
  
Pero eso milagrosamente cambio cuando aquel hombre entro a su vida.

  
Rhodey observaba como aquel sujeto misterioso hablaba con Tony y le daba alguna orden y este rápidamente la cumplía, observo la adoración enfermiza con la que Tony veía a su "sombra" observo como Tony dejo las fiestas, el alcohol, y las aventuras de una noche por aquel hombre.  
  
Y sí, eso disparaba todas sus alarmas.

  
Busco información del tema y todo lo que encontraba era horrible y apuntaba a una cosa.  
  
Síndrome de Estocolmo.  
  
Rhodey enseguida hablo con Tony sobre el tema, aprovecho un momento cuando el castaño estaba solo y le advirtió de lo que pensaba y que ese hombre era peligroso, le ofreció protección si ese era el caso y le dijo que no tuviera miedo de confesarlo y que podían incluso encerrar al hombre.  
  
Nunca espero la reacción de su amigo.  
  
Tony al principio con toda calma le dijo que todo lo que él pensaba era absurdo, que él no tenía ningún problema como ese, pero cuando Rhodey insistió Tony simplemente le grito, le dijo que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando, que era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban, que él estaba bien y que "James" solo le había salvado de un futuro tormentoso y que le debía mucho Rhodey quedo impresionado por esa respuesta y no insistió mas a su pesar, Tony no lo permitiría y mucho menos "James".  
  
Nunca antes había sentido miedo de alguien con quien compartía el nombre.  
  
Pues el "James" de Tony empezó a verle como si supiera lo que intento hacer, le daba una mirada asesina y no volvió a dejar a Tony solo ni un segundo.  
  
Rhodey no confiaba en ese hombre y le temía.  
  
Pero lo que no sabía, era que lo más alarmante estaba por venir.  
  
Rhodey fue llamado a la oficina de Tony en Stark Industries una tarde, justo cuando estaba de permiso en la aviación.  
  
Rhodey entro a la oficina luego de que la secretaria con una amable sonrisa le dejara entrar.  
  
– ¡HoneyBear! -saludo Tony enseguida su amigo entro – ¿Qué tal esta mi persona favorita?  
  
Rhodey sonrió a las payasadas de su amigo, lo bueno era que por lo menos esto no había cambiando luego de su reaparición con aquel hombre.  
  
Y hablando de él.  
  
Se encontraba detrás de la silla donde estaba el castaño, mirándole con cautela, expectante.  
  
Rhodey sintió su sonrisa tensarse por un momento, en serio el tipo le atemorizaba.  
  
– ¿Tu persona favorita? Creí que me habían quitado ese título ya –bromeo con una indirecta muy directa al hombre vestido de negro.  
  
Tony sonrió más ampliamente.  
  
–  Ow, ¿Celoso Honeybear? No tienes de que preocuparte, sigues siendo mi persona favorita y ¡Mi James #1! Aunque mi querido copo de nieve aquí se ponga celoso –dijo mirando al hombre detrás de el con una sonrisa y luego le guiño el ojo, el hombre solo levanto una ceja expectante –Tranquilo Winter, sabes que te amo, pero Rhodey llego primero.  
  
Rhodey observo el intercambio de palabras y miradas, todo parecía normal, pero Rhodey sabia mejor.  
  
Tosió un poco.  
  
– Ejem, Tones, dudo mucho que me hayas citado aquí para hablar sobre cuál es tu James favorito –comento Rhodey.  
  
Tony solo se encogió de hombros para luego mirarlo fijamente.  
  
– Puedes tomar asiento Rhodey, sabes que no muerdo –dijo en broma señalando la silla frente a el -Es una conversación importante.  
  
– Yo sé que no muerdes Tones, no podría decir lo mismo de tu amigo –comento lo último muy bajo y entre dientes – ¿Qué es tan importante? –pregunto mientras tomaba asiento.  
  
– Antes que nada, quiero que sepas que esta es mi decisión, mi plan y que hable de esto con mi tía Peggs antes -dijo completamente serio, Rhodey le miro curioso y preocupado, parecía ser algo grave si incluso hablo con la agente Carter.  
  
– Entiendo, ¿Qué es? Realmente me estas angustiando –dijo Rhodey con preocupación.  
  
Tony miro a su aterrador guardaespaldas.  
  
– James, ¿Podrías ir por una botella de agua para mí? ¿Y Rhodey quieres algo? –pregunto dirigiéndose a su amigo.  
  
– Nada gracias... –en realidad hubiera aceptado algo si no fuera traído por aquel sujeto, sentía que era capaz de echarle veneno a su agua.  
  
Y en cierto término, no se equivocaba.  
  
– Bueno, solo el agua para mí –dijo Tony volviendo a mirar a su guardaespaldas quien le miró fijamente en reproche, Rhodey noto la pequeña y rápida especie de conversación que tuvieron a través de sus miradas, hasta que Tony volvió a hablar con voz pequeña y sumisa – ¿Podrías?  
  
Rhodey en serio le impresionaba como era su amigo con ese hombre, le impresionaba y aterraba.  
  
El hombre solo hizo una pequeña mueca y luego hablo.  
  
– _Da, moya kotenok_ –dijo simplemente para luego mirar a Tony con una especie de ¿Afecto? Rhodey noto como rápidamente aquel hombre acaricio la mejilla de su amigo con cariño y Rhodey juraría que si no hubiera estado pendiente de sus gestos se hubiera perdido eso.  
  
Luego el hombre le miro a él con una advertencia tacita en su mirada, Rhodey casi podía escuchar un "Haces algo y mueres" en su mente.  
  
Después de esa aterradora escena, el hombre salió de la oficina.  
  
Rhodey soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo.  
  
Tony le miro divertido.  
  
– ¿Asustado HoneyBear? Lo sé, a veces causa esa sensación –dijo Tony divertido.  
  
Rhodey en serio no sabía que pensar ante eso.  
  
– Si bueno, es muy intimidante –dijo simplemente.  
  
– Ni te imaginas –comento Tony con la mirada perdida.  
  
Rhodey le dio curiosidad.  
  
– Tony... ¿Por qué él está siempre contigo? Es decir, ¡Ya tienes dos sombras!  
  
El castaño volteo su silla para ver el ventanal de su oficina.  
  
– Él me protege... ¿No es obvio? –dijo simplemente.  
  
– Sabes que no me refiero a eso...  
  
– HoneyBear, James es muy intimidante y da miedo, ya se todo eso, pero el en realidad es una persona que ha sufrido mucho, y pese a eso se interesó en mí y mi bienestar, él me cuida Rhodey, el me salvo de torturas inimaginables, así que ¿Por qué lo alejaría? Le debo mucho –dijo el genio volteando a ver a su amigo.  
  
– ¿Tal vez por qué te controla? ¿Por qué es jodidamente espeluznante y realmente siento que me estas ocultando muchas cosas? –reclamo  Rhodey por segunda vez en su vida.  
  
Tony rio.  
  
– Él no me controla, él cuida que no haga nada estúpido con mi vida, y realmente no lo conoces, y no te oculto nada, solo te dije lo necesario –dijo Tony.  
  
– ¿Y tú lo conoces? –pregunto Rhodey un poco molesto.  
  
Tony sonrió tristemente.  
  
– Siento que lo conozco de toda la vida... O por lo menos una parte importante de esta –dijo para luego reírse levemente.  
  
Realmente Rhodey no sabía que pensar.  
  
– Bueno, mucho hablar de mi copo de nieve, empecemos con lo que nos importa –anuncio Tony con total tranquilidad.  
  
Rhodey aceptó a regañadientes cambiar de tema.  
  
– Ok Tones ¿Qué está pasando por esa cabecita inteligente tuya? –pregunto.  
  
– Desaparecer –dijo Tony dejando caer la bomba rápidamente.  
  
Rhodey parpadeo varias veces impresionado.  
  
– Espera... Creo que no escuche bien ¿Acabas de decir que quieres desaparecer? –pregunto sin salir de su asombro.  
  
– Si, escuchaste bien, quiero desaparecer, que todo rastro de mi luego del secuestro desaparezca, que no quede nada de mi después de eso –explico el genio.  
  
– Espera, pero ¿Por qué quieres hacer eso? –inquirió Rhodey.  
  
– Por mi seguridad –respondió Tony y aclaro cuando vio que Rhodey iba a seguir hablando –Escucha HoneyBear, necesito esto ¿Si? Hay personas... Muy malas, terribles, que están detrás de mí, ellos me buscan y no puedo permitir que me tengan, sería una catástrofe.  
  
– Tones ¿Sabes que tu tía Peggs puede ofrecerte protección? –dijo su amigo.  
  
Tony negó con la cabeza.  
  
– No HoneyBear, ella tuvo su cuota justa con ellos, no dejare que alguien más sea arrastrado en este conflicto... –dijo Tony pero fue interrumpido  
  
– ¡Pero si esas personas se metieron contigo se meten con todos los que nos importas! -exclamo Rhodey – No estás solo, Tony, nos tienes a tu tía, a mí, incluso a tu asistente, hay personas que se preocupan por ti, podemos protegerte.  
  
– Sé que no estoy solo, pero esto es algo muy grande, no quiero meterlos en esto...  
  
– ¡Tonterías! –Exclamo Rhodey – Algo tiene que ver ese hombre –le recrimino –Puedes decir que es tu decisión pero él tiene mucho que ver, te conozco Tony, tu no eras asi hasta que llego él.  
  
Tony se mordió el labio.  
  
– Tienes razón -confeso Tony impasible, no podía ocultarle todo a Rhodey – En una parte, James tiene que ver en toda esta historia, pero él no es el malo en la película, él me salvo de esas personas, es una organización de hace años... Ellos... Son responsables de muchas cosas en mi vida... –dijo con una mirada triste –No quiero que me quiten a otra persona que amo...  
  
– Tony... –Rhodey tomo las manos de su amigo mirándole a los ojos comprensivo – ¿Qué paso durante ese tiempo?  
  
Tony desvío la mirada.  
  
– Solo me entere de asuntos importantes de mi vida... Y que no puedo confiar en todo el mundo –dijo con la mirada perdida, pero Rhodey sabía que había algo más.  
  
– Pero si en ese hombre -siguió Rhodey  
  
–Si -dijo Tony con convicción –Él me ayudo, él me salvo...  
  
Rhodey no estaba convencido, pero siguió hablando.  
  
–Y apostaría que en esa "desaparición" él ira contigo –recriminó  
  
Tony suspiro.  
  
– Sí, él vendrá conmigo, es mi guardaespaldas después de todo -dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora –Es mi soldado...  
  
– ¿Y quién te dice que él no te hará daño? –Inquirió Rhodey desconfiado  
  
– Yo no me atrevería a hacerle daño –dijo el soldado fríamente entrando a la oficina, Rhodey se sobresaltó pues no esperaba que el soldado estuviera ahí.  
  
James simplemente miro a Rhodey con determinación dando fuerza a sus palabras mientras colocaba la botella de agua en el escritorio de Tony.  
  
Rhodey luego se quedó impresionado con lo que paso después.

  
Aquel hombre dejo de mirarle cuando Tony toco su brazo, en un intento de aplacarlo, luego le miro y pudo ver afecto otra vez en su mirada, con cariño, con ¿Amor? Rhodey no podía creer eso, pero estaba ahí,

Ante sus ojos, el afecto que ese hombre espeluznante tenía por su amigo.  
  
Y Tony no se quedaba atrás, le miraba con calidez, con cariño, dependencia y añoranza.  
  
Le hizo creer en sus palabras.  
  
Rhodey suspiro con cansancio, demasiadas cosas por un día.  
  
– Está bien Tones –dijo frotándose los ojos con cansancio –Entiendo todo, pero –dijo mirándole – ¿Por qué me lo dices? ¿Para qué me resigne a vivir sin mi amigo?  
  
Tony desvío su mirada del soldado y aun sosteniendo su mano le contesto a su amigo.  
  
– No HoneyBear, te digo porque tú serás de las tres personas que sepan mi paradero, confió completamente en ti y no quiero dejar de hablarte, además, ¡No podría vivir sin mi HoneyBear! –dijo Tony seriamente y finalizo con una broma de las suyas.  
  
Rhodey sonrió con afecto.  
  
– Está bien Tones, aun no estoy convencido, pero es tu decisión –dijo Rhodey al final, aun no confiaba en aquel hombre, pero por lo que vio, algo le decía que ese hombre no le haría daño a su amigo.  
  
Sin embargo, eso no evitaba que aún le vigilará.  
  
Tony sonrió ampliamente y Rhodey pudo notar que también había alivio en esa sonrisa.  
  
– ¡Gracias HoneyBear! Eres el mejor ¿Sabes? –dijo Tony con alegría.  
  
– Lo sé, ahora dime, ¿Cuándo desaparecerás Houdini? –bromeo Rhodey.  
  
– Sera pronto, aún tengo cosas que hacer, sobre todo con la empresa, no dejare que caiga en malas manos, y ya creo tener a alguien lo suficientemente competente para el trabajo –dijo el castaño con una sonrisa –Será de mis mejores trucos de magia -siguió el chiste.  
  
– Oh, lo apostaría, después de todo eres Tony Stark –comento con una sonrisa.  
  
– Ya sabes Honeybear –dijo el genio con un guiño descarado.  
  
Después de esa conversación, tanto Tony como Rhodey siguieron hablando, recordando sus días en el MIT y bromeando sobre esto, el soldado siguió al lado de Tony escuchando la conversación de aquellos grandes amigos, y recordó a aquel rubio escuálido que fue su mejor amigo en su otra vida, pensó que tal vez, si Stevie siguiera vivo, hubieran estado de igual forma hablando con él, además, le hubiera gustado presentarle a su _kotenok_ , sabía que al rubio le hubiera agradado conocer a aquella persona que lo traía loco.  
  
Literal y figurado...  
  
Luego de una hora aproximadamente, ya había oscurecido y por ende termino aquella reunión de amigos, Rhodey se despidió de su mejor amigo y para milagro y sorpresa de todos, se despidió del soldado con un amistoso apretón de manos, Tony se sintió más tranquilo después de eso.  
  
El soldado y Tony quedaron solos en la oficina, Tony se acercó al soldado y le abrazo.  
  
– Creo que nos fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba –comento mientras abrazaba al soldado.  
  
James asintió con la cabeza mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su preciado tesoro.  
  
– Si, sin embargo, no me gusto no estar la mitad de su conversación...  
  
– Era necesario –se excusó Tony rápidamente –Conozco a Rhodey, él no confía mucho en ti, si estabas presente lo más probable es que terminara de forma diferente...  
  
– Lo sé –admitió el mayor a regañadientes para luego besar la cabellera de su _Antoshka_.  
  
– Ahora, falta la fase 3 del plan –comento mientras besaba la mejilla del soldado.  
  
– Si –dijo con una sonrisa – ¿Ya sabes a quién? –pregunto con curiosidad.  
  
– Síp –dijo el genio – Tengo a la persona ideal, es fuerte de carácter y hasta ahora ha sido muy buena en su trabajo, sé que podrá con esto.  
  
– Espero tengas razón –murmuro entre el cabello del genio.  
  
– Confía en mi –dijo con una sonrisa –Es hora de darle una sorpresa a mi espléndida asistente personal...  


* * *

  
  
Virginia Pepper Potts era una mujer dominante pero de buen corazón, le gustaban las cosas bien hechas, el orden y hacer bien su trabajo, era una mujer joven que había aprendido a luchar en el mundo de los negocios sin corromperse.  
  
Había entrado a Industrias Stark hacia unos años, empezando desde lo más bajo como archivadora de documentos, pasante, recepcionista  y luego secretaria de algunos altos mandos hasta llegar a asistente personal del jefe y dueño de toda la empresa, fue aprendiendo de cada puesto, por pequeño que fuera y esa fue su guía al éxito.  
  
Ella había conocido a su actual jefe antes, cuando era la secretaria de su padrino Obadiah Stane, lo había conocido antes de la crisis de su secuestro, y debía decir que al principio pensaba que era solo un niño engreído y mimado, y además de eso mujeriego. Sin embargo con el tiempo se dio cuenta que la mayoría de su actitud era una máscara, una máscara que utilizaba para ocultar sus sentimientos.  
  
Pepper sintió un poco de pena por el pobre luego de darse cuenta de ello.  
  
Cuando la crisis de su secuestro, la paso mal, los medios de comunicación se habían vuelto locos, todos querían saber que pasaba, todos querían una primicia de su jefe, todos querían saber que sería del futuro de Industrias Stark.  
  
Sin embargo, lo que a Pepper le indigno fue la forma en la que su jefe en aquel entonces actuaba, no parecía realmente importarle lo que le pasara a su ahijado, es más, parecía incluso feliz de lo que ocurrió.  
  
Eso dejo a Pepper impactada e indignada.  
  
Sin embargo había algo que la llenaba de terror y fue cuando la historia del secuestro se tornó más oscura.  
  
Un día, luego de un año y seis meses del secuestro del heredero Stark, se le informo en la madrugada que Obadiah Stane había sido encontrado muerto en su casa.  
  
Pepper no podía creer lo que escuchaba esa mañana, era simplemente imposible.  
  
Pero no lo era.  
  
Y para más sorpresa, unos meses después, apareció el heredero del imperio Stark.  
  
Anthony Edward Stark.  
  
Pepper sentía que eran demasiadas emociones juntas, sin contar al hombre que seguía a él joven Stark a donde fuera.  
  
Potts le tenía desconfianza y debía aceptarlo, miedo también, ese hombre era imponente, y vigilaba a cualquiera que estuviera cerca del joven, era temible.  
  
Pero Pepper podía notar la protección que tenía aquel hombre para el joven Stark, siempre procuraba que el genio estuviera bien y que nadie se le acercara mucho, lo trataba como si fuera un tesoro el cual era demasiado precioso como para estar cerca de cualquiera.  
  
Pepper no tenía muchos problemas con aquel hombre, le tenía desconfianza y miedo, pero en general no tenía problemas con él, ella solo se dignaba a hacer bien su trabajo, su jefe además era agradable, a veces un poco molesto con su sarcasmo y coqueteo sin sentido, pero era bueno, aunque aún le faltaba por aprender para ese tipo de trabajo como CEO de Industrias Stark.  
  
En general, trabajar con Tony Stark era algo difícil a veces, pero sabiendo manejar al genio, todo era pan comido.  
  
Y Pepper había aprendido a manejar al genio.  
  
Así que gracias a esto su trabajo se le hacía más fácil y hasta divertido, además cumplía su mantra de aprender por cada trabajo que tenía, y en definitiva aprendió mucho con Tony Stark el tiempo que llevaban trabajando juntos.  
  
Que era ya casi un año...  
  
Era increíble lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo, ya era un año desde que el joven Stark había aparecido, un año desde que aquel hombre vigilaba y cuidaba al genio, un año desde que los periodistas curiosamente dejaron de acosar al joven heredero, un año de que todo lo público referente a Tony Stark se convirtiera en un secreto...  
  
Durante ese año, Tony manejo la empresa de su padre lo mejor que pudo para su corta edad, manejo bien a los demás empresarios y consiguió llevar a la empresa al prestigio de antaño y sin la fabricación de armas, ahora Industrias Stark se dedicaba a la mejora tecnológica y el joven ingeniero era un experto en eso, sus inventos llevaron a la empresa a la cúspide del éxito y muchos se atrevían a decir que Industrias Stark fabricaba el futuro.  
  
Pero ninguno mencionaba al inventor detrás de esto.  
  
Y a Pepper en cierto modo le extrañaba.  
  
Le extrañaba, puesto que en ningún momento los medios de comunicación mencionaba algo sobre el heredero Stark, no se inmiscuían en el fondo de los temas de la empresa, no era como antes, con Stane, la prensa prácticamente sabia hasta los más sucios secretos de la empresa, Pepper esperaba que con Tony fuera igual (por el ego del muchacho creía que sería hasta peor), pero no fue así, más bien, era como si todo fuera un secreto.  
  
Luego estuvieron las reuniones constantes entre Tony y su tia Margaret Carter y con su mejor amigo James Rhodes.  
  
Pepper no le había prestado tanta atención a estas reuniones, le parecían normal en cierto modo y además disfrutaba de la compañía de Rhodes, era un buen hombre, pero Pepper notaba que luego de cada reunión, Rhodes solo tenía una expresión de preocupación cada que pasaban los días, la rubia cobrizo le había preguntado el por qué, pero el hombre solo se limitaba a sonreír forzadamente y despedirse cortésmente.  
  
La historia alrededor de Tony Stark se había vuelto misteriosa...  
  
Ella sabía que algo pasaba, algo grande que incluso podría afectar su trabajo, pero no sabía que era, y no sabía si debía meterse o no.  
  
Además, sabía que si metía las narices donde no la llamaban, "James" se encargaría de recordarle que se metiera en sus propios asuntos.  
  
Así que en lugar de investigar, Pepper decidió esperar el desenlace de la situación.  
  
Lo que nunca espero fue que el desenlace fuera tan fuerte.  
  
Tony le había llamado a su oficina una tarde de otoño, casi estaba oscureciendo,  justo antes de que fuera a casa, luego de un día lleno de trabajo por las reuniones empresariales.  
  
Virginia estuvo curiosa por este llamado, su jefe no solía solicitar su presencia en su oficina a esas horas, normalmente a esas horas todos iban a sus casas a descansar, su jefe se quedaba un rato más en sus oficinas hasta que llegaba el turno nocturno, así que le resultó extraño.  
  
Cuando entro a la oficina de su jefe este se encontraba leyendo unos papeles mientras se movía en su silla giratoria de un lado a otro, aquel hombre que nunca abandonaba el lado de su jefe, "James" se recordó Pepper, se encontraba detrás del castaño, de brazos cruzados viéndose intimidante como siempre.  
  
– Señor Stark –dijo Pepper dando a conocer su presencia en el lugar – ¿Necesita algo?  
  
El genio levanto la vista del papel que leía y cuando vio a Pepper sonrió dejando el papel en su escritorio.  
  
– ¡Pepper! Mi querida asistente –exclamo Tony y señalo la silla frente a él –Ven cariño, toma asiento, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.  
  
La rubia cobrizo tomo asiento en el lugar indicado aun sintiendose confundida.  
  
– Disculpe, señor Stark pero ¿Puedo saber por qué me cito a su oficina? –pregunto sin poder evitarlo.  
  
– ¡Oh! ¡Cierto! Siempre sin rodeos ¿No Pepps? Es una de las cosas que me gusta de ti –finalizo el genio con un guiño coqueto de ojos.  
  
Pepper no sabía que significaba eso y miro de reojo al guardaespaldas de su jefe y noto como este rodaba los ojos un poco tenso. Eso era algo de qué preocuparse.  
  
– Señor...  
  
– Dime Tony, después de esta noche supongo que deberíamos dejar un poco las formalidades –dijo Stark a la ligera sin perder su sonrisa.  
  
Pepper alzo una ceja expectante y continuo.  
  
– Tony... ¿Me puedes decir para que me cito aquí? –dijo la rubia cobrizo.  
  
– Pues he estado pensando esto mucho, créeme mucho, y luego de tanto pensar decidí en darte una sorpresa -dijo el genio sin perder el ritmo.  
  
– ¿Una sorpresa? –pregunto curiosa.  
  
– Sip, la mejor de las sorpresas –dijo Tony.  
  
– ¿Y de que se trata esta sorpresa? –dijo Pepper un poco desconfiada.  
  
– Pues... Créeme, lo pensé mucho, veras, no tengo muchos amigos ni personas en las que confié mi vida... Contándote a ti solo confió en 4 personas... Y necesito a alguien competente para encargarse del imperio Stark -empezó explicando Tony y a cada segundo los ojos de la chica se ampliaban más -Y ahí entras tu... Eres una chica fuerte e inteligente, con carácter, el suficiente para manejar al grupo de viejos accionistas de la empresa cuando yo no puedo y eres lo suficientemente fuerte y de carácter hasta para controlarme a mí y hacerme ir a aquellas aburridas reuniones y podría apostar que con esos tacones de punta que siempre usas podrías asesinar a alguien, así que esta es mi sorpresa, te dejare a cargo de Industrias Stark, serás la nueva CEO y presidenta por mí.  
  
Ok Pepper sentía que podría desmayarse por la sorpresa.  
  
– T-Tu... ¿Q-qué? –pregunto en shock.  
  
– Escucha, necesito desaparecer, he hablado con mi tía Peggs y Rhodey por eso, necesito desaparecer, que nadie sepa de mi desde que me secuestraron, es por seguridad, la mía y la de las personas que aprecio. No puedo dejar que la empresa familiar se pierda, por esta razón necesito dejar a alguien de mi absoluta confianza –explico el castaño.  
  
– Pero... ¿Por qué yo? –pregunto Pepper.  
  
– Te lo dije antes, eres una mujer de carácter fuerte e independiente, sabes de este trabajo incluso más que yo y sé que la empresa no se perderá mientras tu estés al mando, es un favor que te pido Pepper, además, no estarás sola, siempre puedes hablar conmigo, he planeado esto bien, desapareceré para el mundo, menos para tres personas, eso te incluye -termino de explicar el genio.  
  
– ¿Tres personas? -pregunto Pepper.  
  
– Sí, Rhodey, tía Pegs y tu –respondió  Tony, Pepper le miro confundida y luego miro de reojo a James –Él viene conmigo -respondió Tony a la pregunta silenciosa –No puedo ir lejos sin mi soldado –termino con cariño.  
  
– Entonces... ¿Me estas pidiendo manejar todo esto? –pregunto.  
  
– Yep, tendrás incluso nuevos inventos para la empresa, me ocupare de eso, seguiré trabajando aquí pero sin que nadie más que tú lo sepas –explico Tony –Entonces ¿Aceptas? Por favor...  
  
Pepper tenía que pensarlo, ser jefa, tener que controlar lo que pase en la empresa, era algo que no debía tomarse a la ligera.  
  
Pero al ver la desesperación con la que su jefe la veía...  
  
– Está bien... Acepto esta responsabilidad, pero debes decirme exactamente que hare –dijo la rubia cobriza.  
  
– ¡Es un hecho! Te diré mañana todo lo que necesites –dijo Tony feliz, Pepper sonrió.  
  
– ¿Eso es todo señor Stark? -pregunto levantándose de su asiento.  
  
Tony sonrió.  
  
– Eso es todo señorita Potts.

Cuando la mujer de cabellos rubios cobrizo salió de la oficina Tony pudo respirar, soltó un suspiro aliviado, realmente había tenido miedo de que ella no aceptara la responsabilidad que le estaba dando, pues si resultaba así, parte de su plan tendría que ser modificado drásticamente.  
  
Se masajeo su sien con los dedos, había sido un momento estresante e intento mantener la calma en todo momento, pero Pepper era una mujer tenaz, aparte de eso, Tony no la conocía lo suficiente para establecer un lazo fuerte de confianza como lo tenía con Rhodey, fue un tema difícil de tratar, pero sabía que había elegido a la mejor persona para dejarle encargada su empresa.  
  
Sintió de repente unas manos en sus hombros, una caliente y otra fría y dura que le masajearon con cuidado y delicadeza, Tony enseguida se relajó al tacto.  
  
– Mhh~ James~ -gimió el genio –Realmente eres bueno en esto...  
  
El nombrado resoplo divertido.  
  
– Solo para ti _kotenok_ , aunque deberías dejar de hacer esa clase de ruidos cuando solo te estoy dando un masaje –dijo el soldado sin parar su labor.  
  
Tony hizo caso omiso a sus palabras.  
  
– Sabes que te encanta que gima como gata en celo -respondió el genio con una sonrisa traviesa surcando sus labios.  
  
El soldado no respondió pues Tony tenía razón, a él le encantaba escuchar esos excitantes y placenteros sonidos salir de los labios de su Antoshka solo por él y para él.  
  
Luego de un rato paro su masaje sin importarle las quejas de su gatito por parar.  
  
– Estaba disfrutando eso ¿Sabes? –dijo Tony con un puchero.  
  
– Lo sé –contesto el soldado –Pero es hora de irnos, prometo que cuando lleguemos a casa continuare.  
  
A casa.  
  
Tony pensó en eso unos segundos.  
  
Casa, antes cuando era un niño, había llamado casa a la Mansión Stark, pero cuando fue creciendo se dio cuenta que el concepto "casa" no era solo la vivienda, era también las personas con quien compartía ese espacio, la forma de llamar casa a la Mansión Stark fue perdiendo fuerza a través de los años para cuando murieron Jarvis y Ana y  
termino de tener sentido cuando sus padres siguieron el mismo camino. Por un tiempo llamo a su habitación en la residencia estudiantil casa, pues tenía a Rhodey ahí que era como su hermano, pero ahora no podría llamar casa a una vivienda como tal, ya no podía, ahora su vida era correr de una organización terrorista y gracias a esto tendría que  
cambiar de lugar de vivienda constantemente, pero si había algo que podría llamar casa, un insano pensamiento que le daba una especie de paz enfermiza, ya no tenía un lugar al cual llamarle casa, pero si a una persona, James era su casa ahora, no importaba hacia donde este le llevara, siempre y cuando estuviera con él.  
  
El genio se levantó de su escritorio y abrazo al desprevenido soldado quien no se esperaba aquel acto de afecto, pero que sin embargo correspondió gustoso.  
  
– Ya estoy en casa soldado –murmuro el menor con una sonrisa contra el pecho del soldado, quien al escuchar sus palabras le abrazo más fuerte.  
  


* * *

  
Los días pasaron y con estos las ultimas planificaciones de su plan, para finales de noviembre ya todo estaba dicho y hecho, solo faltaba la parte más importante del plan.  
  
Su huida.  
  
Despedirse de sus pocos familiares (tía Peggs y Rhodey) fue difícil, más con la ex agente, Tony adoraba a la mujer y le dolía tanto mentirle para luego irse sin saber cuándo la volvería a ver, pero tenía que hacerlo, James se lo había dicho, era necesario que desaparecieran, Hydra aún estaba detrás de ellos y sería peor si lograban dar con las personas que Tony más amaba, el genio acepto eso, no le quedaba de otra, pero se prometió a si mismo que volvería a ver a la mujer, se lo debía, ella fue un pilar importante en su infancia, no la dejaría completamente sola.  
  
Luego estuvo Rhodey, su hermano, también fue difícil despedirse de él, Rhodey siempre estuvo ahí en sus momentos difíciles, en sus depresiones y momentos alegres, siempre le apoyo y defendió, fue su primer y único amigo, le extrañaría tanto, tenía el consuelo de que, por lo menos como con su tía Peggs, podría hablar con él por medio de cartas, hasta que lograse completar uno de sus inventos más potente con el que podrá comunicarse con ellos sin temer que Hydra intercepte las comunicaciones.  
  
Y por último Pepper, no eran grandes amigos aun, pero en el tiempo que trabajo con la rubia cobrizo hizo que establecieran una especie de confianza, después de todo, le habia dejado su empresa, eso era tener confianza.  
  
Después de las despedidas llego la hora de la verdad, ya tenía planeado los lugares donde se quedarían, en diferentes localidades, lo suficientemente sutil para no levantar sospechas y con todo lo que necesitaba para ejecutar su plan Anti-Hydra.  
  
Tony se encontraba en ese momento en la antigua mansión Stark, estuvo recogiendo algunas cosas que le pareció importantes como para llevar consigo, algunas cosas de su madre como fotografías y viejas partituras de piano que Tony recordaba adorar cuando era niño, algunas herramientas de su padre que consideraba útiles para sus proyectos y algunas cosas que cuando vio no pudo evitar querer llevárselas consigo, por ejemplo un oso de peluche que le regalo su tia Peggs en su 5to cumpleaños, un Bucky Bear. Aun podía recordar a su tía Peggs contándole historias sobre Capitán América y los Comandos Aulladores y como le fascinaba escuchar sobre el mejor amigo del Capitán, Bucky Barnes.  
  
Tony sonrió ante el recuerdo, y luego de guardar su peluche en su bolso (bien escondido de James, solo por si acaso) entro al despacho de su padre, otra ola de recuerdos asalto su mente, apenas entraba a ese lugar cuando su padre estuvo vivo, y era cuando Howard se sentía lo suficientemente borracho para recordar que tenía un hijo y debía pasar tiempo de caridad con él. Hizo una mueca ante el recuerdo, sin embargo ojeo el lugar buscando algo interesante, hasta que encontró un viejo baúl que Howard cuidaba como si fuera su vida, Tony no tuvo oportunidad de ojear bien aquel viejo baúl cuando era joven, pues Howard se lo impedía así que ¿Quién se lo impedirá ahora?  
  
Tony, ni corto ni perezoso, se agacho al lado de dicho baúl y lo abrió haciendo que un cúmulo de polvo saliera, Tony movió sus manos en un intento de disipar aquella nube de polvo para luego empezar a explorar, tenía la emoción aventurera de un niño cuando por fin lograba descubrir un tesoro que le fue negado por años. Tony empezó a  
sacar algunas cosas del baúl y se dio cuenta de lo viejas que eran, algunos artefactos extraños y uniformes, su curiosidad seguía a flote por descubrir que sucio secreto tenía su padre guardado hasta que empezó a ver cosas que le resultaron familiar, habían muchas fotografías viejas, algunas armas, más uniformes, papeles, muchos papeles y libros viejos, Tony empezó a ver las fotografías y sus ojos se ensancharon en sorpresa, eran fotografías de la segunda guerra mundial, del Capitán América y los Comandos Aulladores, Tony no podía creerlo, aunque tenía sentido que su padre tuviera esas cosas. Luego se detuvo en una fotografía en esta se observaba a todos los miembros de los Comandos Aulladores riendo por alguna broma, supuso Tony, la fotografía se notaba que fue tomada sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, Tony pasó sus dedos por la imagen pasando por cada uno de los integrantes hasta quedarse en uno en específico, el Sargento Barnes.  
  
Tony sonrió al ver esa imagen, la de Bucky Barnes, aquel soldado galante y coqueto del que su tia Peggs le contaba, con aquella sonrisa que conquistaba a todas las mujeres de la época, se veía tan feliz en esa imagen, tan relajado, pues aunque tuvieran una guerra que pelear, Barnes se mostraba sonriente sin muestra de preocupación. La sonrisa  
de Tony cambio a una melancólica al recordar a su James, eran la misma persona, el mismo cuerpo, solo que ahora eran vidas distintas, James le había dicho que Bucky Barnes murió aquel día en los Alpes luego de caer del tren de Zola, que él era una persona nueva. Tony acepto eso, Bucky Barnes no era la misma persona con la cual él pasaba sus días, James era una persona distinta, completamente, era una persona que fue marcada por el dolor y la tortura, y aun así, intentaba dar todo por Tony, lo que Tony pidiera James se lo daría de eso no habría duda. Sin embargo, el genio observo bien la fotografía, aquellas características del Sargento Barnes, aquella sonrisa, sintió orgullo crecer en su pecho, pues esa sonrisa coqueta aun la poseía y era solo para Tony.  
  
Vio otras fotografías y luego las volvió a colocar donde las encontró, siguió explorando un poco el baúl hasta que encontró algo brillante, una cadena, con curiosidad saco aquella cadena para detallarla bien, se dio cuenta que eran unas placas de identificación un poco deterioradas, curioso leyó la inscripción en ellas, otra sorpresa más.  


_TÍTULO: SARGENTO_

_107 INFANTERÍA_

_BROOKLYN, NY_

_  
BARNES, JAMES BUCHANAN_

_DOB: 03/10/17_

_SHELLVYVILLE, IN_

  
Eran las placas de identificación de James, le sorprendió que su padre las conservará aun, juraba que algo así lo habría enviado a algún museo, pero al parecer no, o tal vez aquellas placas fueron olvidadas ahí, Tony se mordió el labio tomando una decisión, se llevaría las placas también.  
  
Guardo el resto de los artículos en el baúl y guardo las placas en su mochila, justo al lado de su Bucky Bear, solo esperaba que si por mala suerte James lo encontrara no se sintiera molesto con él.  
  
Salió de la mansión Stark con su mochila colgando al hombro se veía abultada pero no estaba pesada. Tony sonrió al ver a James esperándolo, con sus brazos cruzados y apoyado en una motocicleta negra.  
  
– Hey Winter –llamo  Tony al otro hombre por uno de los apodos que se inventó unas semanas después de convivir más románticamente  con el soldado, James rodo los ojos y resoplo divertido, no le molestaba aquel apodo, le parecía lindo que su _kotenok_ le diera algún apodo, además de que era justo – ¿Esperaste mucho por mí? –pregunto el genio con una sonrisa coqueta.  
  
– Solo lo suficiente –respondió  James mientras subía a la moto, Tony subió detrás de él abrazándose fuertemente al soldado y apoyando su mejilla a la espalda de este, el olor a cuero de su chaqueta impregnaba su nariz, le era relajante – ¿Estás listo _lyubov'_?  
  
Tony suspiro contento, esta era la decisión más importante de su vida y no dudo en responder.  
  
– Nunca lo estuve más –respondió  
  
El soldado sonrió  
  
– Agárrate fuerte, _moya kotenok_ –dijo James para luego encender la motocicleta la cual rugió en respuesta, de esta forma empezó su viaje a lo desconocido, a un mundo nuevo y a la vez peligroso, sin embargo Tony no tenía miedo, tenía a su soldado cuidando sus espaldas.  
  
– Hey Winter –dijo Tony de repente con una sonrisa - Tocado, las traes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traducciones:  
> Moya kotenok (моя котенок): Mi gatito  
> Lyubov' (любовь): amor  
> Da(да): Sí  
> Moya soldat(моя солдат): Mi soldado.  
> Nota: los datos que use para la placa de nuestro soldado los encontré en unas placas en pinterest de él
> 
> Ok, es hora de ponernos gays(?)
> 
> Dedicaciones:
> 
> Quiero realmente agradecer a todas las personas que tuvieron un tiempo para leer esta locura que empezó como un sueño loco y termino conviertiendose en esto, una historia que recibió más apoyo del que nunca pensé que tendría, así que la primera dedicación que quiero hacer es a ti lector, por estar allí leyendo esta historia y que disfrutaste leyéndola, si lloraste o te divertiste leyendo esta locura, a ti por apoyar esta historia hasta el final, a ti que diste kudos o comentaste o simplemente leíste esta historia, gracias, por hacer a esta humilde escritora importarte por unos segundo al leer su historia, gracias por estar ahí a través de la pantalla... Y quiero que sepas, que tienes mi amor y agradecimiento infinito.
> 
> A la segunda persona que le quiero dedicar esto es a mi hermana, Daniela, que si esta leyendo esto quiero que sepa que la amo, que gracias a ella soy fuerte, ella es la que me ayudo con todas las palabras en ruso y apoyo esta locura porque simplemente es maravillosa y tiene mi agradecimiento infinito y más allá.
> 
> A las terceras personas que les quiero dedicar esto es a mis amigos de la universidad, especialmente a Elli y a Lena, pues ellas fueron las primeras en dejarse influenciar por mi y les hice caer en esta hermosa ship XD así que, mi agradecimiento a ustedes, les amo.
> 
> Y sí, me puse muy gay con esto de los agradecimientos uwu, pero este bebé es el primer fic WinterIron que posteo y fue una pequeña ilusión que se torno gigante y honestamente espero les haya gustado este capitulo final, si tienen dudas no duden en comentarlas, también pueden preguntar por mis redes sociales, tumblr: Lunam Nocte (Bella Beilschmid). Twitter: Lunae_nocte. Facebook: Nocte. 
> 
> Esto no es todo, hay un epilogo que esta en construcción junto con una escena post crédito(?) que tratara de la segunda temporada ¡Sí, habrá segunda temporada! 
> 
> Me despido por ahora y de nuevo muchas gracias por leer este fic, espero les haya gustado


	11. Epilogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El comienzo de un dúo al cual el mundo aprendería a temer.  
> El genio y su soldado...

1 año después...  
  
En todos lados y  en ninguno...  
  
Tony se encontraba en su taller, una habitación que había acondicionado como su laboratorio, se encontraba tecleando códigos rápidamente en una pantalla de ordenador, tenía que ser preciso, no podía tener errores esta vez, esta era su pieza maestra, la solución de muchos de sus problemas, su magnífica obra de arte.  
  
James estaba sentado en un sillón grande que había sido puesto ahí estratégicamente, al frente del sillón había una mesa de café de madera, que en ese momento James usaba para colocar sus armas las cuales se encontraba limpiando mientras veía de reojo el trabajo que realizaba el genio, el soldado sabía que ese momento era importante para su _kotenok_ , por esta razón él se encontraba ocupando su tiempo limpiando su armamento pero aun teniendo un ojo en el menor.  
  
Tony seguía tecleando códigos furiosamente hasta que la pantalla del ordenador cambio mostrando una ventana donde alguna especie de carga empezaba.  
  
– Vamos... Vamos... –murmuraba Tony mientras movía su pierna de arriba abajo en un gesto nervioso, también movía su mano derecha golpeteando las placas de identificación del soldado las cuales tintineaban por la acción.  
  
James, quien seguía limpiando sus armas con calma, observo la acción nerviosa del genio, le hubiera gustado estar cerca de su _Antoshka_ , pero en ese momento no era recomendable, el genio había estado meses enteros trabajando en ese proyecto, incluso antes de que desaparecieran, y apostaba lo que fuera que la mayoría de las anotaciones del cuaderno que él le había dado un tiempo después de secuestrarlo, tenía anotaciones sobre ese proyecto, por esta razón, el soldado sabía que lo más sabio era ni acercarse al genio por el momento.  
  
Ni siquiera sus Bots, Dum-E  y U, se habían atrevido a acercarse a su creador, más bien U se encontraban en la estación de carga y Dum-E se encontraba al lado del soldado observando su trabajo de limpiar sus armas.  
  
A él no le molestaba la presencia del robot, de ninguno en realidad, Tony había construido a Dum-E mucho antes de conocer al soldado, en el taller de su padre para ser exactos, cuando estuvo en el MIT se había llevado a Dum-E con él y luego cuando fue secuestrado su proyecto había quedado en ese lugar, luego cuando decidieron volver a la luz, Tony recogió a su problemático bot del MIT donde le había dejado  y convenció al soldado de llevárselo con ellos cuando desaparecieran, James no tuvo corazón para negarse a aquella petición de su _kotenok_ , y aunque debía admitir que Dum-E (o Dummy como a veces le decía Tony) era un bot muy particular y desastroso, aun así era una creación de su _Antoshka_ y el bot era como una mascota en realidad. Luego estuvo U,  fue creado cuando llegaron a aquella casa, fue otro intento de Tony de construir un ayudante, según había relatado, pero el resultado fue parecido a Dum-E, más problemáticos que ayudantes, pero Tony los quería igual y así hizo el soldado, pero Dummy tenía más apego al soldado por alguna razón, James pensaba que era por su brazo de metal, el hecho era que Dum-E llegaba a pasar más tiempo jugando con el soldado que con el otro de los bots.  
  
James se encontraba tan encimado en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando el genio hizo un sonido de triunfo.  
  
– ¡Listo! –había gritado el castaño en éxtasis cuando aquella carga había finalizado exitosamente, el genio empezó entonces a teclear algo más mientras mordía su labio nervioso, solo un paso más...  
  
Entonces la pantalla se volvió a iluminar en la pantalla había una especie de esfera de un color naranja brillante que se movía suavemente.  
  
Tony trago saliva y aclaro su garganta.  
  
– ¿JARVIS? –dijo con nerviosismo en su voz  
  
La esfera en pantalla se movió más rápidamente mientras una voz sintética con ligero acento inglés sonaba por los altavoces que Tony había instalado en el laboratorio.  
  
– A su servicio señor –decía aquella voz.  
  
Tony se levantó de su asiento saltando de alegría, lo había logrado, había creado una Inteligencia Artificial, su obra maestra, ya era un hecho, se sentía eufórico, aun no lo podía creer.  
  
El soldado se había acercado al genio curioso, y cuando estuvo cerca de él menos se le había lanzado encima dándole un apasionado beso que James ciertamente no se esperaba.  
  
Al finalizar el beso, el genio aun sonreía ampliamente y James no pudo evitar sonreír también.  
  
– Lo logre James, mi proyecto más ambicioso, mi gran creación –dijo en éxtasis – Algo que nos ayudara a destruir a Hydra e incluso dominar el mundo si quisiéramos –comento en broma lo último con una sonrisa un poco maniática, sus brazos se enrollaron alrededor del cuello del soldado acercándolo a él –Logre lo que nadie más pudo, ahora seremos invencibles.  
  
James sonrió más a cada palabra que decía su _Antoshka_ , su pequeño genio, tan inteligente, tan audaz, tan perfecto... No pudo evitar volver a besarlo con pasión y genio respondió gustoso.  
  
U se había salido de su estación de carga y se unió a Dum-E para empezar a rodar y pitar en celebración. Tony río ante esto separándose del beso, sus bots eran un caso especial.  
  
James sonrió, su _Antoshka_ se veía tan feliz, su pecho estallaba de felicidad por este hecho, el soldado vio entonces sus placas de identificación colgando en el cuello de su _kotenok_ , recordó el día en que las encontró mientras estaba buscando una caja donde Tony guardaba las cosas que había traído de su antigua casa, no era que estuviera fisgoneando las cosas del genio, no, era que el mismo Tony le había dado permiso de buscar en esa caja una herramienta que era de su padre y que necesitaría para uno de sus inventos. Tony obviamente tan pendiente de su invento estaba que no recordó un par de cosas que se encontraban ahí que debían estar lejos del alcance del soldado.  
  
En esa ocasión cuando el soldado había vuelto al taller tenía la herramienta que Tony necesitaba en su mano izquierda y las placas en la mano derecha, tenía su ceja levantada con una clara pregunta en su mirada. Tony se había puesto nervioso en ese momento, tanto que empezó a balbucear escusas del porque había traído esas placas consigo. James le detuvo a mitad de discurso.  
  
 _"¿Estás enojado conmigo?"_ Había preguntado el genio con un hilo de voz y preocupación en sus ojos.  
  
Pero James no se sentía enojado, sino curioso de porque Tony había traído esas placas, el soldado dejo la herramienta en la mesa de trabajo del genio y concentro su atención en las placas, paso sus dedos por ellas sintiendo la textura de las letras grabadas en ella, cerro los ojos un momento, pequeños recuerdos inconclusos de su vida pasada pasaron por su mente, de su momento siendo Bucky Barnes y lo orgulloso que se sentía al portar esas placas, eran algo suyo, algo que lo identificaba. Abrió entonces sus ojos observando como su _kotenok_ le miraba con curiosidad y nerviosismo, él sonrió y beso la frente del genio quien se sorprendió por el gesto.  
  
 _"No estoy molesto"_ dijo en ese momento, luego levanto la cadena de las placas y las paso por la cabeza de Tony hasta que reposaran en su cuello.  
  
Tony se sorprendió por el gesto, a su parecer era algo simbólico e íntimo, una especie de afirmación tacita del soldado hacia su persona.  
  
 _"Ty moya, a ya tvoy"  susurro el soldado en ruso mirándole con adoración._  
  
Tony sonrió radiante, el ya pertenecía a James, eso era seguro, pero con esa acción, era algo que tomo más significado, nunca antes le había sonado tan perfecto pertenecer a alguien hasta que llego James.  
  
Tony toco las placas en su cuello y las levanto hasta sus labios, cerró sus ojos y las beso, el genio podía jurar que sintió como la respiración de James se hizo más pesada.  
  
 _"Soy tuyo y tú eres mío"_ transmitió con aquella acción.  
  
Desde ese momento cada vez que James veía sus placas en el cuello de su _kotenok_ despertaba aquel ser posesivo en él, su _Antoshka_ , su todo, era suyo completamente.  
  
Era algo que el Soldado de Invierno podía llamar suyo...  
  
– Ahora Winter –susurro Tony trayendo a James devuelta al ahora – ¿Qué te parece si estrenamos a mi bebé? –pregunto emocionado.  
  
James asintió, no podía negarle nada.  
  
Tony se volteo aun dando brinquitos de alegría y volvió a sentarse donde antes, esta vez con el soldado a su lado.  
  
– Ahora JARVIS ¿Te parece si estrenamos tus funciones con un poco de hackeo informático por fines informativos? Necesito encontrar a algunos viejos amigos de mi copo de nieve aquí –dijo Tony sin poder controlar la alegría en su voz.  
  
– Con gusto señor –respondió el IA empezando a trabajar.

Ese fue el comienzo de un dúo peligroso que todos aprenderían a temer.

El genio y su soldado...

_**konets.** _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Base general de los Vengadores  
  
La celda donde se encontraba era una especie de contenedor, era fría y las paredes transparentes como el cristal, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir los golpes que le había dado antes con su brazo.  
  
El Soldado de Invierno se encontraba mirando fijamente la discusión que se desarrollaba en el exterior de la cúpula en la que se encontraba.  
  
Realmente esta gente eran unos idiotas.  
  
Afuera se encontraban el Capitán América, Steve Rogers y el Director de SHIELD, Nick Fury, teniendo una acalorada discusión. La Viuda Negra, Natasha Romanov, se encontraba vigilando al soldado cuidando los paneles de control de la celda mientras escuchaba atentamente la conversación.  
  
Si el soldado no se sintiera lo suficientemente irritado por su captura seguramente se hubiera reído de lo absurda que era esa disputa.  
  
– ¡Rogers! ¿Se puede saber por qué el Soldado del Invierno se encuentra en la celda contenedora de Hulk? –decía Fury calmadamente para no estallar.  
  
– Es lo más fuerte que encontramos para contener a un maestro asesino –respondió la Viuda Negra defendiendo a su compañero.  
  
Steve sin embargo le miro mal por el último comentario.  
  
–Señor, entiendo que él puede que sea un asesino de Hydra, pero él es realmente un buen hombre y mi amigo en la infancia, él aun es Bucky Barnes y debo defenderlo –dijo el rubio en defensa de su mejor amigo.  
  
El soldado gruño ante la mención de su nombre, aun le era incómodo ser llamado así.  
  
– Además de ser el responsable de múltiples muertes –dijo Fury solo para molestar al rubio.  
  
– ¡Señor! Él no es el culpable, hay una explicación razonable para eso –dijo Rogers con convicción para luego dudar un poco – ¿Cierto, Buck?  
  
Todos los presentes miraron al soldado y este solo arqueo una ceja en cuestión.  
  
– Pues, en lo que a mí respecta, si es responsable, de múltiples muertes, sobre todo en las filas de Hydra –dijo Fury disfrutando internamente la expresión de asombro en el rostro del Capitán y la Viuda –Escucha Rogers, se quién es el temible asesino Soldado de Invierno y te digo que lo que acaban de hacer es un error  
  
– Pero seño-  
  
– ¡No interrumpas Rogers! No entiendes la magnitud de esta situación, él pudo haber sido tu amigo y todo lo que quieras, pero ahora no lo es y créeme cuando te digo que es peligroso tenerlo aquí –explico Fury como si se tratara de un niño de cinco años – Él no puede estar aquí, él vendrá a buscar a su soldado y tendremos problema-  
  
– ¡No dejare que Hydra lo tenga! –Interrumpió Steve apresuradamente poniéndose entre la celda y Fury, el soldado rodo sus ojos en exasperación  
  
– No me refería a Hydra –dijo Fury seriamente –Es algo mucho peor... Así que lo más recomendable es que lo liberen.  
  
– Es muy peligroso liberarlo –dijo Natasha tranquilamente analizando al soldado.  
  
El pelinegro solo la miro entrecerrando ojos y luego sonrió sínicamente.  
  
Empezaron entonces a sonar unas alarmas notificando la apertura de la celda por confirmación externa, de repente la celda se abrió sin más, la rusa abrió los ojos en sorpresa y la sonrisa del soldado se ensancho.  
  
– Rayos... Ya llego... –susurro Fury con molestia frotándose su sien, podía presentir una migraña acercarse a pasos agigantados, eso siempre paraba cuando ÉL estaba cerca.  
  
Natasha mientras tanto se había trasladado cerca de Fury con su arma apuntando hacia el soldado quien se disponía a salir de la celda.  
  
– No te muevas –le advirtió la pelirroja.  
  
– ¡Natasha no! -dijo el rubio poniéndose enfrente de la mujer bloqueando su vista, luego miro a Fury – ¿De quién hablas? –pregunto Steve curioso y preocupado.  
  
En ese momento se abrieron las puertas de la sala y entro el Coronel Rhodes portando su traje de War Machine que tenía la placa superior retirada, a su lado se encontraba un hombre vestido con un traje de tres piezas, de baja estatura con vello facial perfectamente recortado en forma de candado y unos ojos marrones brillantes por el enojo.  
  
– ¡Fury! –Exclamo el hombre acercándose al director sin una sola muestra de miedo – ¿Se puede saber porque tus niños de primaria tienen a MI soldado en la celda contenedora de Hulk?  
  
–Tones, no te lances a la yugular del hombre, déjalo respirar –dijo Rhodey con calma –Todo tiene explicación.  
  
– ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto el Capitán América utilizando su voz de autoridad.  
  
– Tu peor pesadilla si no lo dejan ir –dijo el más bajo sin inmutarse por el tono del Cap – Es contigo viuda, baja tus armas si sabes lo que te conviene.  
  
La rusa miro al hombre con extrañeza ¿Quién era ese hombre y por qué se atrevía a hablarle de esa manera?  
  
El soldado aprovecho la distracción de la mujer para salir de la celda de una vez para poder acercarse a su _kotenok._  
  
Pero antes de que pudiera acercarse más al genio la rusa se dio cuenta.  
  
– No te muevas soldado –repitió apuntándole al pelinegro.  
  
– ¡No te atrevas! –gritaron tanto Steve como Tony al mismo tiempo.  
  
Hubiera sido hilarante si no se toma en cuenta las circunstancias...  
  
El castaño se arto y se quiso acercar a su soldado pero fue detenido por este.  
  
– _Net kotenok_ –dijo mirando a la viuda fijamente –ella me podría disparar en cualquier momento si hago un mal movimiento y no te quiero cerca si eso ocurre.

La rusa sonrió, pues el soldado no se equivocaba.  
  
– ¡Esto es absurdo! ¡Fury! –exclamaba el castaño aún más molesto.  
  
– ¡Romanov baja el arma ahora! ¡Es una orden oficial! –grito el Director  
  
La viuda le miro de reojo con confusión, al principio reacia a seguir la orden por unos segundos hasta que cedió, bajando se arma y la desarmo para mayor confianza.  
  
Tony corrió hacia el soldado sin importar que hubieran personas presentes y lo abrazo, enseguida el soldado correspondió al abrazo intentando cubrir a su "muñeca" de la vista de los demás.  
  
– Buck... ¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién es él? –pregunto Steve confundido.  
  
– Es el que paga tus cuentas –respondió Rhodey con un suspiro y luego miro al soldado quien les miraba a todos con cautela y aún mantenía a Tony en sus brazos – Bueno verte James –saludo.  
  
El soldado hizo una mueca de burla y contesto.  
  
– Igual cadete.  
  
– Sabes que ahora soy muchos rangos mayor de lo que pudiste haber sido tu ¿No? –dijo Rhodey en broma.  
  
– Te conocí como cadete, te quedas así para mí –dijo el soldado encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
– Que lindo ver convivir a los dos hombres de mi vida con cariño –comento Tony contra el pecho del soldado para luego reír.  
  
– Señor... –Dijo Steve al Director – ¿Que rayos está pasando?  
  
Fury respiro hondo podía sentir la migraña ahora.  
  
– Ese –dijo señalando a Tony con su dedo –Es el que nos financia, nos da armamento y nueva tecnología, es el legítimo dueño de industrias Stark y esta base no existiría sin su ayuda, y básicamente no tendríamos las cosas que tenemos gracias a él.  
  
– Yo, Capitán alegórico, soy quien construyo esta base –dijo Tony estando de frente a los presentes, el soldado detrás de él como su sombra –Quien construyo sus armas y todo su equipo de vigilancia, su IA e incluso el traje de War Machine que mi querido HoneyBear está modelando –dijo en broma para luego sonreír maniáticamente – Yo, soy Tony Stark...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traducciones: 
> 
> Ты моя, а я твой (Ty moya, a ya tvoy): eres mío y yo soy tuyo.
> 
> Nota: Ahora si, ¡El fin! 
> 
> Dioses.... Esto duele, en serio que si... Decirle adiós a mi bebé es una sensación agridulce QwQ 
> 
> Bueno, mis anotaciones bien gaysh están en el capitulo anterior, así que le ahorrare un poco eso uwu
> 
> Pero en serio muchas gracias por seguir esta obra, por recorrer este camino conmigo y haber disfrutado, llorado, amado, est, este fic, realmente ¡Son los mejores!
> 
> ¡Pero esto no es el final!
> 
> ¿Qué les aprecio esa pequeña escena post créditos? ewe no se la esperaban ¿O si?
> 
> Es un pequeño gusto de la secuela de este fic, como prometí, ¡Un vistazo al futuro! 
> 
> Seré sincera, nos e cuando empezare a escribir la secuela, también escribiré los diarios de Tony y ese sera un fic aparte también en la linea de tiempo de este fic, pero nos e cuando empezare con eso, pues tengo otros proyectos en mente ahora y les diré cuales son~
> 
> "Will you still love me?": Es un one-shot, parte de la serie de retos musicales, este esta a punto de ser publicado, solo le falta algunos detalles y estará listo, P.D: Aprenderemos un poco de ruso con este fic, pues en serio le puse algunas muchas palabras en ruso XD 
> 
> "You're not alone ( I'm always by your side)" Este sera mi segundo fic original que contara con varios capítulos, no tanto como este (Aunque no lo diré en voz alta... "Tag, you're it" se suponía tendría solo 5 capítulos y miren en lo que termino xD) Me odiaran un poco con este fic... Lo presiento... Pues tiene muerte de un personaje importante (No Bucky ni Tony... Ya se imaginaran :'v) y bueno... Ya por ahí presiento su odio(?) Este fic empezó con una idea loca y inspiración con la canción de Rockabye, aunque no esta basado en eso XD Pero básicamente es WinterIron + Spideypool, así que... Tomen sus precauciones(?) El primer capitulo esta listo, peero esperare a escribir el segundo capitulo para subirlo y eso xD
> 
> "La Bella e la Bestia" Lo prometí ¡Y lo prometido es deuda! Amo, esto en serio, escribir este fic activa mucho a mi niña interior xD Soy súper fan de la Bella y la Bestia en todas sus versiones, así que este fic tendrá tanto partes de la versión de Disney, como la versión italiana (y puede que le agregue partes del libro original... Solo porque quiero ver la expresión de Tony cuando a la primera noche la "Bestia" (Buckaroo XD) le pregunte si quiere dormir con él :v if you know what I mean 7w7 ) Aunque tengo muchas dudas sobre los personajes... O sea, en cuanto a personajes me baso en los objetos encantados de Disney, y tengo dudas sobre quien sera cada quien... ¿Me ayudarían?
> 
> "You love him, don't you?" Este fic esta en proceso, pero la idea base esta escrita, es un fic que sera muy emocional, pues contara con la presencia de María y su apoyo a su hijo, quien se siente culpable de enamorarse de "el asesino de su madre" va a ser muy lindo y post CW, creo XD 
> 
> "I will kill for you" Entre el anterior y este tengo dudas... Es decir, no se cual se publicara primero... Pero este fic es explosivo, inspirado en la canción "Mataría por ti" de SoRa. Será WinterxTony, El soldado conocerá a Tony desde que es un niño, conocerá todo de él y el soldado simplemente se enamora del pequeño genio, es su esperanza, su luz, entre toda la oscuridad que es Hydra, Tony al principio cree que Winter es un simple guardaespaldas de su padre, pero lo trata como su amigo y no puede negar cierta atracción que siente hacia él, al pasar del tiempo se separan, pasa lo de que él soldado es enviado a matar a los Stark y a matar a Tony, pero el soldado no puede completar la misión dejando a al genio vivo, Tony nunca se entera de lo que hizo él soldado, pasan los años y el soldado vuelve a ver a Tony en la cueva en Afganistan casi muriendo, hace todo lo posible por salvarlo junto con Jinsen y luego que todo vuelve a la "normalidad" el soldado se convierte en el guardaespaldas de Tony y en todo este proceso Tony descubre la verdad, lo que él soldado hizo, lo de sus padres y viene una discusión y bueno... Va a tener mucha angustia XD explique este más o menos porque me emociona el concepto (y a la vez para que no se me olvide) 
> 
> Así que eso es lo próximo que vendrá ¿Qué les parece? Me gustaría saber sus opiniones al respecto de TODO :3  
> Los amo <3  
> Nos vemos pronto hermosuras~


End file.
